


Your Heart's Too Big For Your Body

by Untested_Waters



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Frat Parties, Humor, Hurt, Jimin-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, fuckboy!Taehyung, huge dorks that can't stop teasing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untested_Waters/pseuds/Untested_Waters
Summary: Jimin isn't really down with the whole "party scene". Why does he always let Hobi drag him out to dumb frat parties anyway?That's what he used to say, before he bumped into the most beautiful boy he's ever laid eyes on and got far too attached, far too quickly.Of course with Jimin's luck, that boy, Taehyung, is a complete fuckboy.





	1. ♦never trust a boy with the face of an angel♦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeasweknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeasweknowit/gifts).



> So this all stemmed from Tae's look in their performances of 21st Century Girls. You know, backwards hat, baggy jacket, shit-eating grin. Also inspired by and written for one of my nearest and dearest friends because I love her just as much as she loves Tae (and vmin). I of course had to make it Jimin-centric because I'm hopeless trash for Park Jimin so there.
> 
> Title taken from Melanie Martinez's song "Crybaby"
> 
> I'm hoping that it won't take me too long between chapters but I honestly don't have a definite plan as to where this is going so if you're down for the ride, then welcome aboard. I'll add tags as I go along to reflect warnings/other things that need to be reflected. You know, the usual procedure.
> 
> Also, I just want to address the fact that I don't condone the contents of this chapter. Don't force people you meet at parties to drink and definitely don't engage in sexual activities with an inebriated individual.
> 
> I'll probably have more apologies later but for now I apologize to Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin for the following piece of work.

Jimin _hates_ frat parties. Hates them. With a burning passion, in fact. But somehow he continuously allows Hoseok to convince him to go out with him, despite knowing he’ll just be miserably standing off to the side while Hobi grinds his crotch against some bimbo’s ass all night.

Which is, coincidentally, exactly what he’s looking at right now. Just a couple minutes beforehand, Hoseok had been showing off in the middle of a circle of people, which is very typical for him. His dance skills really are impressive and he’s so full of life and energy that it’s easy for him to draw the attention of an entire room.

But the song has changed, the mood shifted and after some cheering and applause, people have gone back to that weird, sweaty grinding they do and Hoseok has managed to find a girl willing to rub her ass all over his dick.

This is exactly why Jimin _loooooves_ going out with Hoseok. (Read: sarcasm.)

Jimin himself is leaning against the wall, half-perched on the arm of the couch, looking nervously around the room. He can see Jungkook across the room, talking to some girl in a short skirt that he’s trapped between his arms against the wall. Jimin would be concerned if he didn’t have full confidence that the kid wouldn’t hurt a fly. Plus the girl is smiling that dumb flirty smile that all girls have in common so it’s clear Jungkook isn’t creeping her out with his douchey fuckery. 

Manning the beer pong table there’s the fraternity's president, Namjoon, who Jimin isn’t exactly _friends_ with but rather they share a mutual friend in Yoongi, who Jimin has known approximately _forever_. Yoongi had been talking to Jimin a few minutes ago but the sneaky fuck had slipped away once Hobi started dancing, probably going to the back deck to get high. 

Jin, who Jimin has met a whopping total of twice, is currently wiping up some sort of liquid off the floor like the mother he is. Jimin knows very little about him, just that he’s the VP of Sigma Rho and if it weren’t for him, the whole place would probably be up in flames at this point.

He stares down at the red solo cup in his hands, frowning at the clear contents. He’s really only holding it for show. It’s filled with water from the tap that he doesn’t really trust enough to drink. In his peripheral, he sees a couple stumble onto the couch, lips locked heatedly, and he scrunches his nose in distaste. Who wants to make out with a total stranger in public like that?

Jimin feels a light touch on his shoulder and when he looks up, he sees a girl smiling at him. _Here we go_. He forces himself to give her his trademarked wide smile as she asks him his name and makes small talk with him. Admittedly, it’s not that bad and he’s almost ready to marvel at the fact that he’s finally successfully had a normal conversation with someone at one of these parties when she leans in to be heard over the loud music and says, “You wanna get out of here?”

It never ceases to amaze Jimin how many girls have asked him that question, or similar ones. Is he really so sure of patriarchal stereotypes that he’ll forever be astounded when a girl makes the move in picking him up? Apparently.

This is his least favorite part. Saying no. Saying no and being polite about it. Either way, nine times out of ten, the person he’s letting down is usually pretty offended. 

“Uh, sorry,” he starts, offering a sheepish smile. “I’m here with my friend and he’s really drunk. I probably shouldn’t leave him alone.” It’s not entirely a lie. He did come with Hobi and Hobi is drunk, but he’s really not that bad and -- as Jimin realizes as he scans the room quickly -- is nowhere to be found.

The girl takes it well, nodding and smiling and saying, “You’re a good friend. It was nice talking to you,” before she pats his arm and turns to head back to the dancefloor.

Once she’s away, Jimin breathes a sigh of relief, though the knowledge that he can no longer see Hoseok on the dancefloor is mildly stressful. Jimin gets up from his position on the arm of the couch and turns around the corner, weaving through people on his way to the kitchen, tiptoeing to see if he can spot Hoseok’s orange head of hair anywhere.

He’s just about to reach for the sliding glass door to check the back deck when the door slides open and someone walks straight into him. Jimin jumps slightly, moving so that the water that sloshes out of his cup falls to the floor and not onto his person. When he looks up, he realizes it’s a boy, who clearly hadn’t been paying any attention to where he was going because he’d been in the middle of talking animatedly to someone over his shoulder.

When they collide, however, the boy immediately reaches out to grab Jimin’s biceps, steadying both of them as they stumble. “I’m sorry!” He’s quick to apologize, bending slightly to meet Jimin’s eyes with a doe-eyed, sheepish look.

Jimin says nothing in response because ho-ly _fuck_.

This kid might as well have walked off the fucking runway. Honestly if it weren’t for the fact that his sense of fashion clearly screamed “rich frat boy” then Jimin might honestly confuse him for a model. Or an angel. Either way, he is easily the most gorgeous person Jimin has ever laid eyes on and--

“Hey, are you okay?”

Shit, he’s staring. Fuck, shit, _shit_ that’s embarrassing. 

“Uh...um, y-yeah. Yeah, I’m--I’m _great_.”

Fuck that was lame.

The boy smiles, this weird boxy stretch of lips that reveals perfectly straight, white teeth. It’s charming in a boyish way. “Good, you scared me for a second. Did you spill your drink? I’ll get you a new one,” he says, pointing to the counter where ridiculous amounts of alcohol are spread out. His other hand is still on Jimin’s arm and Jimin can feel the heat of his palm through his light jacket. God, even his hands are pretty. And _big_. You know what they say--

_Okay, Jimin. Calm down._

Jimin recovers more quickly this time, shaking his head hurriedly. “No, no. That’s okay. I was just -- it’s just water,” he says with a flippant shrug of his shoulders, not realizing just how lame that sounded until the words were already out of his mouth.

The boy raises an eyebrow at him incredulously. “You’re drinking water? Here? At Sigma Rho? No, no, no. I can’t accept this. If you’re not inebriated, you’re not having fun. Let’s go. I’ll get you something to drink,” he says, now using the hold he has on Jimin’s arm to steer him towards the counter. Jimin wants to tell him that those words are exactly why people fall into the stupid culture of campus life where they can’t go out and do _normal_ things to have fun, but instead he just finds himself stumbling along behind the boy.

He does try to protest, just a little. “Really, I’m fine, I don’t--”

“Trust me,” the boy interrupts. “Let me guess. You don’t like drinking because you hate the taste of alcohol,” he says, leaning nonchalantly against the counter and crossing his ankles and _damn_ his legs are long.

Jimin sputters for a moment because _yes, that’s exactly why_. He never tells anyone that, though, because he doesn’t want them to laugh at his “pussy tastebuds” or tell him he’ll “get used to it” because it’s “an acquired taste”. He doesn’t exactly like losing all his bearings either but it’s mostly the taste thing.

The boy grins at Jimin’s lack of response, holding up a finger before he turns to the counter so he can grab at bottles and jugs. He turns back to Jimin for a brief moment to snag the cup from his hand before he dumps the remaining water in the sink.

Jimin peers over the boy’s shoulder, standing on his tiptoes to do so, but he doesn’t see anything all that productive. When the boy turns to face him again, they’re so close together they almost collide again. Jimin gives the boy an apologetic smile and takes half a step back.

“Here,” the boy says, holding the cup out to Jimin. “Try this.”

Jimin looks at the cup skeptically but when he looks back up at the boy’s extremely enthusiastic face (and _God_ , he’s just so freaking handsome) he can’t find it in himself to turn him down. So he reaches out and takes the cup, raising it to his lips and bracing himself for the worst. But when the liquid touches his tongue, his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He swallows hurriedly so he can move the cup and speak. 

“Oh my god!” he exclaims. “It just tastes like juice!” The boy laughs and nods, leaning his palms back against the kitchen counter as Jimin takes another sip. “Is there even alcohol in this?” he asks incredulously.

The boy makes a shrugging gesture, waving his hand vaguely. “A little.” Jimin nods and takes another gulp, enjoying the taste immensely more than he thought he would. The boy gestures for Jimin to hurry as he says, “Here, drink that one quickly and I’ll make you another.”

Jimin isn’t quite sure that’s a great idea but this kid is too cute for his own good and his rectangular smile is infectious. So he tilts his head back and drinks quickly so he can hand his empty cup back to the boy, whose name he’s still entirely unsure of.

This time Jimin leans back against the counter and looks down to his left so he can watch the boy mix the drink. There’s a lot more alcohol in it than Jimin would’ve imagined but it should be fine, really. He takes the opportunity to say, “So what’s your name?”

The boy glances at him briefly, a look of surprise on his face, as if he just remembered something. “Wow, I’ve been super rude this whole time! I’m Taehyung!” he says excitedly, pausing what he’s doing to hold his hand out to Jimin.

Jimin reaches forward and Taehyung’s large hand engulfs his. Before Jimin can even get his own name out, Taehyung’s face is splitting excitedly as he bends to hold Jimin’s hand more closely. “Oh my god! Your hands are tiny!” he shouts. Jimin tries to pull his hand away in embarrassment but Taehyung’s other hand comes up and catches his wrist. “No, no! It’s a good thing! They’re cute!” he assures.

That’s an overwhelming heat that rushes to Jimin’s face and he knows he must be blushing like crazy. He manages to stutter out an unsure, “Uh...th-thank you?” 

Taehyung giggles and finally retracts his hands, turning to finish up making Jimin his drink. “So what’s your name?”

“Jimin,” he says, perhaps a little too quickly to make it seem like he wasn’t shaken up.

“Jimin…” Taehyung says, and it’s like he’s tasting the word in his mouth, rolling it on his tongue and Jimin can think of a few other things he’d like Taehyung to taste…

 _Christ, Jimin_. Get a grip, he scolds himself. He absolutely cannot afford to get attached to this kid. He’s far too beautiful for Jimin to just be friends with him and if he develops a crush on this rich frat boy, he’s only going to be pining over an unrequited love all year because _damn_ is this boy the walking personification of heterosexualily. 

“That’s a nice name,” Taehyung comments off-handedly as he presents Jimin’s drink with a flourish.

“Uh, thanks,” Jimin says as he takes his cup back from Taehyung. 

Taehyung turns his back (which Jimin ogles through the tight fabric of his long sleeve tee shirt) to retrieve a beer from the fridge and then he reaches to spin Jimin around. “Come on, let’s go dance.”

“I really don’t think--”

Jimin stops his futile protests as Taehyung places his hand on the small of Jimin’s back nudging him through the crowd of people so they can go back to the main room of the frat house where the speakers shake with the volume of the music. 

Somehow the hand on his back turns into two hands (one awkwardly holding a can of beer) on his hips, pushing him steadily into the middle of the room. Jimin’s eyes dart about, anxiously scanning the crowd for any signs of Hobi. Of course there are none, his eccentric friend nowhere to be found.

Taehyung says something but Jimin can’t hear him over the music. Somehow they find themselves pressed tightly against the other sweaty, writhing bodies on the dancefloor. Jimin moves to turn around, to face Taehyung, but the hands on his hips tighten and pull him backwards, holding his body flush against Taehyung’s. He can feel his face heat in embarrassment and is grateful that no one can tell in the dim light of the room. 

Jimin is really confused as to why Taehyung is pressed up against him at this party instead of one of the dozens of beautiful girls, but he supposes he doesn’t really mind. Taehyung is probably using him as a means to draw attention but that’s fine by Jimin.

Jimin is tense at first, even he can tell that much about himself. He tries to relax, closes his eyes so he can just feel the music. He knows Taehyung can tell he’s nervous too; the boy keeps rubbing his thumb soothingly against one of Jimin’s hips. Jimin keeps sipping at his drink and he can tell Taehyung is polishing off his beer, too, because one hand continually disappears and reappears on Jimin’s hip until finally the hand is empty, able to spread fully over Jimin’s side as Taehyung molds himself to the back of Jimin’s body.

Once both of Taehyung’s hands are free and Jimin’s cup is half empty, he finally feels really relaxed. The beat is thick and heavy, his hips move to the rhythm on their own, Taehyung is warm and solid behind him, and everything kind of blends together in an addicting haze.

Taehyung’s hands move, sliding down Jimin’s thighs. Jimin can feel the raw power in those hands and god, it’s so hot, thinking about all the things those hands could do to him. Those hands squeeze at Jimin’s inner thighs, dangerously close to his dick, and Jimin can’t help it. He lets his head fall back against Taehyung’s shoulder, a soft gasp spilling from his lips.

Okay, so maybe he’d read Taehyung entirely wrong. Maybe he is gay after all. Or bisexual. Or at least curious. There’s no way a perfectly straight individual would be burying their face in Jimin’s neck like Taehyung is doing.

Another song passes and Jimin feels like he’s floating, especially once he finishes the remainder of his drink. Seeing that his cup is empty, Taehyung reaches and takes it from him and then it’s gone, probably discarded on the floor like Taehyung’s empty beer can.

With his hands free, Jimin lets one move back, tangling in Taehyung’s hair as the boy grows daring enough to place a kiss to the side of Jimin’s neck. Jimin jumps slightly at the contact, the fingers of his other hand, tightening the grip they have laced between Taehyung’s long fingers. 

Taehyung’s other hand, the one Jimin isn’t clinging to, gets even more adventurous. It had been resting on his hip, delicately slipping just under the hem of Jimin’s shirt to thumb at the jut of his hip bone, but now it slides further up under the garment, trailing over abdominal muscles, ribs and pressing flat against his chest, so that Jimin’s body really is trapped up against Taehyung.

Jimin wants to protest, mostly on principle, but when that hand glides over a nipple and the other hand brushes against his crotch, all thoughts of argument flee from his mind.

When the song changes again, Jimin manages to turn himself around. Taehyung seems a little startled, but he doesn’t take his hand out of Jimin’s shirt, just moves so that it’s resting against his side instead, fingers prodding carefully at Jimin’s ribs.

Jimin loops his arms around Taehyung’s neck and slots their knees together before he can chicken out. Taehyung’s arms slither around his waist, pulling him even closer until their breath mingles. Taehyung’s thigh is between his legs and his is between Taehyung’s and the experience of grinding himself against a stranger’s thigh in the middle of a dancefloor is somehow more exhilarating than Jimin had imagined it would be.

Over the course of the song, they somehow move until by the end of it, Jimin finds himself pressed against the wall with Taehyung looming over him.

“How are you feeling?”

For some reason, those aren’t the words Jimin was expecting to hear come from Taehyung’s mouth.

Jimin nods quickly, though the movement makes his head feel light. “Good. I’m good. Really good, actually,” he says, giggling through his words.

Taehyung’s lips spread into a grin. “That’s good. I’m glad.”

And somehow Jimin gets looped into another round of smalltalk. Taehyung asks him all sorts of things: what his favorite pizza toppings are, what animal he relates to most, whether he prefers plaid or denim (which really is an odd question). Nothing is normal about the conversation but Jimin still finds it relaxing. Taehyung’s questions distract him from how the boy is still touching his hip, how he licks and bites his lips almost every thirty seconds, the sheer _intensity_ of his gaze as he stares at Jimin.

There’s a moment that their conversation lulls and Jimin looks up at Taehyung, fingers twisting nervously in the short hair at the nape of Taehyung’s neck. He’s blonde, but even in the poor lighting it’s clear that it’s been dyed, recently at that. When he pulls his eyes away from Taehyung’s mouth to meet his stare, he realizes that Taehyung is looking intently at his lips. _Well, at least I’m not the only one._

Even though he noticed the signs, the kiss still takes Jimin a little off guard. It’s gentler than he would’ve thought, Taehyung’s lips warm and soft. It’s almost a bit hesitant, like Taehyung is asking his permission. Once Jimin returns the press of his lips, Taehyung becomes a little bolder, moving his mouth against Jimin’s more quickly, nipping at his lips and eventually poking at them with his tongue. 

That’s when Jimin turns his head away, hiding in the crook of Taehyung’s shoulder. Taehyung doesn’t seem too put off, simply ducking his head to mouth at Jimin’s neck for a few seconds before he nibbles on his earlobe. “What’s wrong?” he asks, voice low and considerate.

Jimin’s fingers twitch anxiously, tugging absently on strands of Taehyung’s hair. He doesn’t look up, still hiding his face from the other boy. “It’s just -- well, I don’t usually do stuff like this… At least, not in public, you know?” he says shyly, feeling the heat encompass his face again.

Taehyung noses at him, urging him to lift his head, so he does, but he keeps his eyes trained on the ground. Only when Taehyung reaches a hand up to cup his cheek does he actually look at him. Jimin expects Taehyung to be annoyed or at least frustrated with him, but instead he sees only a soft smile. “That’s okay,” he says and he sounds genuine.

_Well, would you look at that. A frat boy who’s not a complete ass._

Taehyung’s hands move up to take Jimin’s away from around his neck and then he’s tugging on them lightly, maneuvering so he can put Jimin in front of him and guide him by hands on his hips through the crowd and towards a set of stairs. When they reach the stairs, Taehyung takes the lead, reaching back to link his pinky with one of Jimin’s as they trot up to the second floor.

Taehyung finds the room he’s looking for really quickly, nodding to some people who are lounging around in the hallway. He opens the door and drags Jimin inside--

“The _bathroom_?” Jimin squeaks. 

Taehyung grins that over-zealous grin as he leans against the sink, pulling Jimin closer by his wrists. “Yeah, don’t worry Jim Jam, Jinnie-hyung cleans this bathroom meticulously like every day. And non-brothers aren’t allowed to use this bathroom so, like, weird drunk people don’t come and vomit here. They do that downstairs.”

Jimin scrunches his nose at the graphic description but finds himself giggling nonetheless, that pleasant, warm feeling still resting in his head. Taehyung laughs with him, pulling him even closer so he can settle Jimin in between his slightly spread legs. Taehyung’s hands fall away from his and find their way back to his hips, this time not hesitating to slip under the fabric of Jimin’s shirt, rising up until Jimin lifts his arms, letting Taehyung remove the garment completely.

Jimin doesn’t look at Taehyung’s face while he can feel the boy’s eyes on his torso. “Holy shit, Jim Jam, _this_ is what you’ve been hiding all night? I mean, I copped a feel earlier but _damn_ ,” he says, fingers skimming so lightly over Jimin’s abdomen that he can’t help but smile at the ticklish feeling.

“Alright, alright, enough staring. Your turn,” Jimin says, pushing Taehyung’s hands away and reaching for the hem of his shirt.

Taehyung beats him to it, grasping the thin fabric and pulling it over his head. Jimin is zero percent surprised by the sight he’s met with. Taehyung isn’t bulky or overly muscled, but he could still easily have been carved out of marble. His skin looks so soft and smooth that Jimin can’t help but run his fingers over it to test the theory. Sure enough, it’s just as beautiful to touch as it is to look at.

Taehyung is grinning as he watches Jimin trail his small hands over his chest, but Jimin doesn’t care that he probably looks like a blushing little girl. It’s just that Taehyung is so handsome that he just wants to punch him in his stupid face. 

He doesn’t, though. Instead he leans in and places kisses along Taehyung’s chest. He continues on a path downward until his lips brush the fine trail of hair that disappears into Taehyung’s pants. Suddenly finding his mouth watering, Jimin finishes moving downward by dropping onto his knees. He hesitates only because Taehyung’s hand slides through his hair, drawing his eyes upward.

Taehyung is raising a skeptical eyebrow at him, but he still looks excited. “Are you sure, Jimin?”

Jimin nods quickly. Honestly, he has no idea if it’s the hum of arousal, the dull haze of alcohol or just the fact that Taehyung is so fucking attractive that’s making him so shameless, but whatever it is, Jimin just knows he really wants to suck Taehyung’s dick.

He works the button of Taehyung’s pants open and pull them down just to his knees. Honestly Jimin wishes he was surprised at the sight of the bright red hearts printed on the white fabric of Taehyung’s boxers, but he’s really not. He can’t help it when giggles bubble out of his mouth though, pressing his face into Taehyung’s thigh to stifle them.

Thankfully, Taehyung laughs along with him so he knows he hasn’t embarrassed the boy. After they’re done laughing, Jimin presses a kiss against the hard shaft through the material of Taehyung’s underwear and he can feel the hand in his hair tighten. He continues to mouth along the rigid member, dampening the fabric with his spit until Taehyung groans above him. “C’mon Jiminnie, don’t tease me.” His words carry a plea but his tone doesn’t sound desperate at all, more domineering than anything else. The sound of it makes Jimin shiver.

Easily enough, Jimin complies and tugs Taehyung’s underwear down to join his pants around his knees. After that he wastes no time in drawing almost all of Taehyung’s cock into his mouth, knowing that if he paused, he’d just get caught staring again.

Jimin bobs his head carefully at first, getting a feel for Taehyung in his mouth. There’s nothing that’s really pleasant, as far as taste goes, about having a cock in your mouth, but the dull ache that forms in your jaw? The velvety glide across your tongue? The way you can make a man fall apart? Well, all of that is terribly appealing to Jimin.

Taehyung never takes his eyes off Jimin the whole time so Jimin does his best to keep his own gaze trained upward, even when he gags himself slightly and his eyes want to close as tears prick at the corners. 

Once he finds a good rhythm, it gets easier. He’s able to move his hands away and let Taehyung’s hands on his head guide him more. With his hands freed, he can shimmy his own pants down enough to be able to jerk himself off, which is really kind of dirty if he thinks about it too much. Because, honestly, who gets off on sucking dick? 

Taehyung’s good too. He talks the whole time, but not in an annoying way. He praises Jimin, tells him he’s doing a good job, how pretty he looks. It all makes Jimin shudder from how it turns him on and he can’t help but groan around his mouthful.

And then out of nowhere Taehyung says, “Jiminnie, you should -- _ah_ \-- finger yourself.”

Jimin stops, pulling off Taehyung’s dick with a wet slurp, panting as he tries to catch his breath. “Huh?” he says eloquently, his face going bright red.

Taehyung doesn’t seem deterred. “It’d be really hot.”

Nodding quickly before he can get embarrassed and change his mind, Jimin moves a bit so he can free himself entirely of his tight jeans before resuming his previous position. Lacking lube, he just gathers up the excess fluid from Taehyung’s cock, along with a bit of saliva from his own mouth and then reaches behind himself.

Before he can even push a finger in, Taehyung’s hands are coaxing his mouth open again and he’s slipping his cock inside. Jimin opens his mouth obediently just as he presses one finger into himself. He chokes on a whine, the pleasant feeling of being stretched so much more gratifying than he thought it would be.

His hand adopts the same rhythm as his mouth, pumping his finger inside slowly at first and then gaining speed as Taehyung begins to thrust shallowly between his lips. After a bit, he pushes in a second finger, which is as many as he dares without proper lubricant.

The sting of the stretch isn’t painful, just a dull burn that makes the presence of his fingers inside him more tangible. He’s pushing in as deep as he can, trying to bend his wrist at an impossible angle, even rutting back against his own hand, but he just can’t do it. There’s no way he can touch his own prostate at this angle with his short little fingers.

The realization makes him want to cry in frustration but all that comes out is a high whine around Taehyung’s cock. Taehyung shushes him softly, threading his fingers gently through his hair. “You’re doing such a good job, Jiminnie. You look so good like this, with your pretty lips around my cock, fucking yourself on your fingers. Does it feel good, Jim Jam?” Jimin nods as much as he can and Taehyung hums in approval. “Good. God, you make me feel so good, Jiminnie, I’m gonna come soon. Can I come in your mouth?” he asks, sounding breathless.

Jimin takes a moment to appreciate the question, because some people wouldn’t be considerate enough to ask. But he just nods again, blinking away the tears that come to his eyes when he sinks down all the way on Taehyung’s cock.

He can tell Taehyung is getting close because he’s moving more now and his movements falter in their rhythm. Jimin takes his free hand away from where it had been resting on Taehyung’s thigh and reaches down to rug at his own cock again, wanting to be done by the time Taehyung came.

It proves futile though, when Taehyung comes in his mouth, groaning above him, just a few short moments later. Jimin swallows around Taehyung’s cock, trying not to let any of his load drip onto the floor. He only misses a little, which dribbles down his chin, but he reaches up to wipe at it and then licks his fingers clean.

He’s surprised when Taehyung moves to kneel beside him after pulling his boxers and jeans back up. “What’s wrong, Jiminnie? Are your fingers not enough?” he teases, whispering breath tickling at Jimin’s ear.

Flushing, Jimin looks at the floor. “It’s just-- my fingers are so small…” he admits shyly, not having the audacity to continue touching his cock or finger fucking himself with Taehyung so close in his personal space.

Taehyung coos at him like that was somehow cute and then does the last thing Jimin is expecting him to do. He sticks his fingers in his own mouth and then reaches back to push a finger in beside Jimin’s own. The sting is stronger and Jimin gasps, falling forward a bit to lean his forehead against Taehyung’s shoulder. He hurries to pull his own fingers out, just as Taehyung pushes another in. And _god_ , it’s so much better. His fingers are longer, they’re thicker, they’re so much more satisfying.

“T-Tae…” he whimpers, biting his lip.

Taehyung chuckles softly above him. “Is that better, Jim Jam? Let me see if I can help you out,” he says thoughtfully, pushing his fingers further and curling them slightly.

It takes a little while but his probing fingers finally touch Jimin’s prostate and Jimin jerks against him, his hands gripping at Taehyung’s thighs. “Right there! Oh, please, Taehyung, please, right there,” he says quickly, words rushing out on a breath.

Taehyung is relentless after that, rubbing his fingers incessantly over that one spot and then reaching to stroke Jimin’s leaking cock. He even dares to kiss and nip at Jimin’s neck, surely bruising the skin there before he puts his mouth against Jimin’s ear and says, “Come for me.”

And Jimin is helpless not to comply, shaking with the force of his orgasm that’s ripped out of him, coming over Taehyung’s hand and the bathroom floor tiles. It really is painfully obscene but Jimin is honestly so fucked out that he can’t be bothered to care. 

Jimin feels light as a cloud, floating in his post-orgasmic bliss, so much so that he just slumps against Taehyung with his eyes closed and doesn’t move. Honestly, if he was more aware of himself, he’d be really embarrassed.

“Hey, Jim Jam, c’mon. We gotta get up,” Taehyung says, getting to his feet and trying to drag Jimin up with him. Somehow the mess on the floor and on Taehyung’s hand has disappeared, but Jimin has no idea how. The next thing he’s aware of is Taehyung setting him on the counter so he can help Jimin get dressed. Suddenly, Jimin’s entire body feels really heavy, especially his eyelids. 

He groans when Taehyung tries to pull his pants all the way on. “Taehyung… I wanna go to sleep,” he whines.

Taehyung sighs, but it sounds suspiciously like a laugh. “Yes, so do I, Jim Jam, but we can’t sleep in the bathroom so would you just cooperate?”

Jimin is a little more manageable after that, but he still feels like a sack of potatoes. A really sated, happy sack of potatoes, but a sack of potatoes nonetheless.

Finally, they’re both fully dressed, though Jimin’s hair is a hot mess and he doesn’t get very far without Taehyung’s arm around his waist. Shit, is this all the alcohol finally hitting him hard or just his fucked out state of post-sex nirvana? Jimin himself can’t even tell, but the thought makes him giggle.

“Alright, Giggles, let’s get outta here,” Taehyung says as he helps Jimin down the stairs after they’ve left the bathroom. The music is still loud and pounding and there’s still a buttfuck ton of people in the frat house. It makes Jimin wonder how long they’ve been gone for, a hour? Twenty minutes? He has no idea.

Just as Taehyung is leading him out the front door of the house, Jimin remembers something. “Wait! Hobi!”

Taehyung looks at him like he’s on crack. “What’s a hobi?”

Jimin shakes his head. “No, I came with my friend Hobi, I was looking for him when I bumped into you,” he explains, turning to look over his shoulder into the house.

“Why don’t we text him once you’re laying down somewhere safe?” Taehyung suggests.

Jimin thinks that’s an okay idea, considering the likelihood that Hobi had abandoned him all that time ago to go get laid anyway. 

They’re walking in relative silence, Jimin insisting that he can walk without Taehyung’s help, even as tired as he feels. His head is swimming and the world is spinning but he keeps putting on foot in front of the other, because that’s what he’s supposed to do, right?

But he's _so_ tired and he really just wants to sleep, just a little nap, maybe he’ll just close his eyes, just for a minute.

It’s really a miracle that he made it that far, but the last thing he hears is, “Fucking hell, Jim Jam!” before he passes the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is a little cheap, but...oh well. Hopefully you'll all forgive me when I give you gifts of JiHope friendship in the next chapter.  
> Comments and kudos much appreciated.  
> My tumblr is un-tested-waters.


	2. ♦wash your mouth out♦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Jimin finds a new appreciation for the term "walk of shame" and a new hatred for one Jeon Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. So I know I'm like, the worst. I really am crap at updating things on time but I'm going to go on record here and say that from now on I'm going to ATTEMPT a chapter a month until I reach the end of this story (whatever that is). Hopefully you guys will be patient and supportive (as you have been so far!) along the way.
> 
> So I want to say thanks to everyone who is with me on this and a special thanks to those of you who left comments and encouraged me to update. So thank you!! You guys really are the best! <3
> 
> So without further ado, here's chapter two.

When Jimin wakes up, his head is pounding, his mouth is dry and he wants to stab himself in the eyeballs. He immediately regrets going out with Hobi, even though he could’ve _sworn_ he had only been drinking water.

He rolls over, pushing his face into his pillow, which smells _really_ strongly of cologne, which is odd because because it usually doesn’t. It usually smells like his shampoo. It’s not like he even _wears_ that much cologne in the first place and --

Jimin sits up quickly, his eyes flying open.

This is not his bed. This is not his apartment. This is _not_ where he lives.

What. The. _Fuck_.

Jimin’s heart is set in a frenzied panic as he hurriedly gets out of whatever stranger’s bed he’s in. He belatedly realizes that his pants are missing but he’s relieved to see them folded on the bedside table. He rushes to put them on, thankful to find his phone in the back pocket of them, though it only has a whopping 12% battery.

Jimin begins to remember his night as he adjusts his clothes and finds his things. He remembers going out with Hobi, watching Hobi dance, losing Hobi and then that’s where it all went downhill.

Jimin groans in embarrassment as he recalls how easily he had let Taehyung convince him to drink, dance and...more, in the _bathroom_ of all places. He vaguely remembers leaving the party but he has absolutely no recollection of how he got _here_ , which must be...Taehyung’s bedroom?

Jimin leaves the room once he has all his effects and is promptly scared shitless but the sight of a shirtless man cooking eggs in the kitchen of the apartment.

“Shit!” Jimin gasps, before he can stop himself, almost dropping his phone as he clutches at his chest.

The man, for his own part, just looks over his shoulder at Jimin and laughs. “You must be Jim Jam,” he says.

_Jim Jam? I don’t even know him and he’s calling me_ Jim Jam _?_ Christ, the nerve of some people. Jimin levels a flat stare at this man and says, “My name is Jimin.”

“Oh, whoops. Sorry then. When Taehyung brought you back last night, you were totally conked out so I couldn’t really ask for your actual name. Tae just said, ‘This is Jim Jam, don’t wake him up’ and I just shrugged and that was that.”

Jimin narrows his eyes. Is this guy for real? “Okay and who are you?” he asks, trying not to let his shitty attitude bleed through but failing entirely.

“Oh, sorry! I’m Jackson, Tae’s roommate. He’ll be gone for a little while longer if you’re hanging around waiting for him. You’re free to chill. I could make you some breakfast if you want?” he offers which, really, is polite but Jimin can’t bring himself to sit in the apartment of the guy he’d screwed around with in the bathroom of a frat house, shooting the shit over breakfast with his random shirtless roommate.

“No, thank you. I’m just going to head out. Tell Taehyung ‘thank you’ for me, would you? And that I’m sorry for being a burden,” Jimin says, being polite mostly to cover up how badly he wants to leave so he can positively _murder_ Hoseok when he finds him.

“Alrighty then. Well, it was nice meeting you. That’s the front door and the elevator’s around the corner. Do you have a ride and everything?” Jackson asks, and Jimin has to wonder why he’s going out of his way to be so friendly.

“Yes, I’m all set, thank you,” Jimin says, walking over to the door and quickly shoving his feet into his shoes. His gross, beat-up lodge shoes that he only wears when Hobi drags him to those shitholes. It’s then that Jimin realizes how gross he must look. His hair feels gross, he’s wearing his sweaty, trashy clothes from last night and he’s sure there are obvious marks on his neck that he hasn’t had the chance to inspect.

Wow, he has a totally new appreciation for the phrase “walk of shame” now.

Jackson calls another excited goodbye, telling him to get home safe, as Jimin slips out the door and then makes his way to the elevator. He gets in and the only other person in the elevator is this little old lady who looks _deeply_ scandalized by Jimin’s appearance. He gives her a forced smile and a little bow of his head as he gets in the elevator.

Once he’s free of the elevator and then the building, he immediately pulls his phone out of his pocket, furiously pecking at the touch screen until it starts ringing. “I swear to fuck, you better fucking pick up...” he murmurs angrily as he stands on the corner of the street, weight shifted onto one foot.

On the fifth ring, Hobi finally picks up. “ _Heeeeey! Jiminnie!_ ”

“Oh, don’t you ‘hey Jiminnie’ me _asshole_ ,” Jimin grits through his teeth. “Come get me, _now_.”

“ _Dude, chill. Where are you?_ ” Despite Hoseok’s casual tone, Jimin can hear him moving around, obviously flailing to get his bearings and rush out the door.

Jimin tosses a hand up dramatically, even though Hobi can’t see him. “Oh, I don’t know, on buttfuck the other side of town because _someone_ left me at a frat house with a bunch of strangers and I passed out in the arms of a beautiful angel from heaven who carried me back to his apartment where he could’ve _killed me and eaten me_!” Jimin is shouting into his phone now, drawing the attention of a middle-aged women and a young child from across the street.

And Hoseok, the fucking bastard, _laughs_.

“I am so serious right now, Hobi. If you’re not here in five fucking minutes, I’m going to castrate you and staple your balls to your goddamn forehead,” Jimin says flatly, this time keeping his voice low enough that people won’t give him painfully affronted looks.

“ _Ooh, feisty! You’re really butthurt, aren’t you Chim?_ ” Jimin hears the door of Hoseok’s car close. Thank god he’s actually moving his ass. “ _Is that maybe because your butt...hurts?_ ” Jimin doesn’t miss the meaning in Hobi’s words as he starts laughing again, the dull rev of the engine in the background nothing compared to his hearty chuckles.

“I swear to God, Jung Hoseok, I am not above homicide.”

“ _Alright, alright_ ,” Hoseok says flippantly. “ _I’m on my way. But when you get in the car you have to tell me all about this ‘beautiful angel from heaven’._ ”

Jimin pulls his phone away from his ear and sourly smashes the “End” button. He quickly sends Hobi his location before his phone battery shits the bed for real.

It takes Hoseok almost ten minutes to pull up next to Jimin, which is fair considering the distance, but it was still annoying as hell (and embarrassing) to sit on a stoop, wearing last night’s clothes, sporting incredible sex hair and probably smelling like an entire locker room.

He falls gracelessly into the passenger seat of Hoseok’s beat up Jeep and blatantly ignores the stupid grin that Hoseok is flashing at him.

Only once Hoseok pulls away from the curb is the silence between them broken. “Soooo…?”

Jimin sighs loudly. “I’m so not in the mood, hyung.”

“Hyung? Aish, when was the last time you called me that? Was it that bad? Jiminnie, I’m sorry, I--”

“No, it wasn’t _that_ bad,” Jimin interrupts, sensing that Hobi is about to actually start feeling guilty and Jimin doesn’t really want that. “I’m just in a shit mood, because I have a raging hangover -- and I didn’t even drink _that much_ \-- and that beautiful angel from heaven I told you about? Yeah, he wasn’t in his own apartment when I woke up. I woke up, in a stranger’s bed, alone. And to top it off, his extremely hot roommate was standing in the kitchen half-naked offering to cook me breakfast.” Jimin realizes his story is a little out of joint, but he didn’t really plan it, it’s just kind of tumbling out as a list of complaints.

Hobi shakes a hand at him but keeps his eyes on the road. “Wait, wait, wait. Start from the beginning. What _happened_? How did my sweet, innocent, little Jiminnie end up in the bed of a stranger? I _neeeed_ to know details Chim!”

Jimin sighs, trying not to let a smile creep across his face. Hoseok’s excitement really was infectious. “Alright, alright.”

 

♦♦♦♦♦

By the time they reach their own apartment, Jimin has regaled all the nitty gritty details of his night (really, _all_ of them) and Hobi is slapping at him animatedly as they climb up the stairs. “Jiminnieeeee! I’m so proud! Your first hookup!”

“Shut up, Hobi,” Jimin says, but he’s smiling as he rolls his eyes and fishes out his key to unlock the door.

The first thing he does is plug in his phone, which died on the car ride over, and then he immediately strips himself of his nasty clothes and heads for the shower. Hoseok passes him on his way and stops him, staring at his neck. “Oh my god, ChimChim, you have some _great_ artwork on your neck,” he says, laughing.

Jimin slaps a hand over his neck as he glares at Hoseok and says nothing as he steps into the bathroom and slams the door behind himself. _Christ, everyone just wants to make my life difficult, is that it?_

The feeling of the hot water beating down on him is indescribable. It’s like it not only washes away all the physical grossness but all of his shame and embarrassment too.

He leaves the shower and wraps his towel around his waist, going out to the kitchen to check his phone. He had twelve texts and a missed call from someone named… Baehyungie?

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [10:47am]:**  
jim jam! where did u run off 2? i thot we cud get sum bfast??

Jimin looks confusedly at the message, wondering what in the hell was going on.

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [10:52am]:**  
jaxon told me u left like half an hour ago :(((

Jackson? Taehyung’s roommate? Oh, for fuck’s sake, did he really?

Jimin rolls his eyes at his own stupidity. Taehyung must’ve put his number in Jimin’s phone when Jimin was unconscious the night before. He almost wishes that he’d killed him and eaten him instead.

The rest of the messages are just stupid.

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:00am]:**  
jim jam ru ignoring me? D:

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:02am]:**  
u cud at least tell me y u ran away

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:02am]:**  
was it jaxon? cuz ill fuck him up

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:02am]:**  
hes harmless i swear

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:06am]:**  
jim jam? so it was me! D: im sorry jim jam i dont know wat i did 2 deserve this!

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:07am]:**  
OMG U HATE ME NOW DONT YOU?!?! ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:11am]:**  
omg ur phones probs dead

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:11am]:**  
lol im so stupid i probs seem like such a turd

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:12am]:**  
but at least i no u dont hate me! ^.^

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:12am]:**  
txt me when u get these ok jim jam?

By the end of them, Jimin honestly wants to rip his hair out but also can’t help but smile. Taehyung really is a huge dork; it wasn’t just an act.

**Jim Jam (wit da sweet ass) [11:17am]:**  
Oh my god, you’re so dramatic.

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:18am]:**  
jim jam!! u came back 2 me!!!! ＼(＾▽＾)／

Jimin swears if he rolls his eyes one more time, they’re going to fall straight out of his head.

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:18am]:**  
ru gonna cum back?

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:18am]:**  
kekeke cum

Jimin wants to smack himself in the face. Is this really the guy that he’d gotten himself involved with?

**Jim Jam (wit da sweet ass) [11:19am]:**  
Uh, no.

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:19am]:**  
y not? :(((((

**Jim Jam (wit da sweet ass) [11:20am]:**  
Because I live on the other side of town.

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:20am]:**  
ur so mean 2 me ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

**Baehyungie 8====D <3 [11:21am]:**   
we can at least hang out soon rite?

_Is this kid for real?_ Jimin is about to text back when Hoseok’s voice scares the shit out of him.

“Why are you standing in the kitchen naked?” he asks as he slips past Jimin to get into the fridge.

Pretending like he didn’t just jump a mile out of his skin, Jimin glares at Hobi. “I’m not _naked_ \--”

“Well, you’re certainly not wearing clothes.”

Jimin rolls his eyes as he turns to lean against the counter, running a hand through his damp hair. “Taehyung is texting me and it’s like talking to an over-excitable little cousin.”

Hoseok raises his eyebrows as he pours himself a glass of water. “He’s _texting_ you?”

Jimin makes a face at Hobi’s tone. “Uh...yeah?”

“Did you give him your number?”

“No, he must’ve gotten it from my phone when I was asleep.”

“Well, that’s kind of creepy,” Hobi comments flippantly, taking a sip from his glass.

“‘ _Creepy_ ’?”

Hobi shrugs. “Well, yeah. It’s not like he asked and you gave it to him. It’s a little creepy.”

Jimin frowns at that. He has a bit of a point. “Okay, that’s fair. But honestly, the kid is harmless. At least I think he is.”

Hobi rests his forearms on the counter and looks up at Jimin. “Well, there’re only two reasons for him to be texting you. One, he wants to, like, ask you out on a date or something. Or two, he wants you to be his new booty call,” he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Jimin’s frown deepens. “Why can’t it just be that he wants to be friends or something?”

Hobi rolls his eyes dramatically. “Oh, _please_ , Jimin. No one wants to be _friends_ with someone they got a blow job from in a frat bathroom.”

“ _Please_ don’t say that out loud,” Jimin groans, burying his face in his hands.

Hobi just laughs.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

Jimin doesn’t end up texting Taehyung back until later in the day, after he’d finished up a bunch of homework and other things he had to do. Somehow he’d agreed to “hanging out” but they hadn’t made any definite plans so Jimin really has no idea what that even entails.

It isn’t until his late night dance practice that Jimin feels the urge to murder Taehyung again.

“Hyung!” Jungkook says, a big, dumb grin plastered on his face as soon as Jimin walks in the door.

Jimin narrows his eyes suspiciously. Jungkook never acts this excited to see him so it’s an immediate red flag. “What’s up Jungkookie?” he says nonetheless, hiding his suspicion with his usual friendly greeting.

Jungkook grins in a sleazy fashion as he throws an arm around Jimin’s shoulders, squeezing him in tight. Jimin makes a face, glaring half-heartedly at him. “So Jiminie-hyung…” he singsongs. “A little birdie told me a thing or two about you.”

Unsure of what he means, Jimin raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?” he says, jabbing Jungkook in the ribs to get him to let go.

Not deterred in the slightest, Jungkook takes half a step away from Jimin, still giggling like an idiot. “Oh, you know…” he says and then he scrunches up his face and makes some weird sort of high-pitch moaning noise, short and clipped, like some blonde bimbo porn star faking an orgasm for the third time in twelve minutes.

Jimin narrows his eyes in confusion and when he clearly doesn’t get it, Jungkook’s grin gets even wider and he says, “Oh, right there, Taehyung, right there!”

Jimin’s eyes go wide as a horrible blush overtakes his face and he rushes to slap a hand over Jungkook’s mouth. He glances around worriedly but is thankful to see that the only one sending them a weird look is Hoseok. Jimin forces a smile for him and reaches to amicably ruffle Jungkook’s hair to disguise the way he wants to strangle the boy.

He drags Jungkook by his collar out of the practice room and into the hallway. Jungkook is laughing his ass off by the time Jimin shoves him against the wall and says venomously, “What do you think you’re doing? Who told you that?!”

It takes Jungkook a good long moment (filled with Jimin slapping at his biceps in irritation) to compose himself enough to answer. “Jeez, hyung, don’t take life so seriously,” he says finally. “Who do you think told me?” There’s a cocky note in his voice now as he leans against the wall, crossing his arms.

Jimin chews on his cheek nervously. It could’ve been anyone. Anyone at all could’ve been in the hallway outside the bathroom, listening in on what was happening. And considering Jimin doesn’t remember anything after the bathroom, it’s very possible that someone had seen him leave, probably collapsed in Taehyung’s arms.

Jimin just crosses his own arms in return, raising an eyebrow impatiently. Jungkook rolls his eyes. “You really are no fun, hyung,” he pouts. “But fine. If you must know, it was Tae who told me. Who else would it have been? You guys were alone up there for the most part.”

“For the _most part_?” Jimin groans.

Jungkook shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. No one knows, if that’s what you’re worried about. Just me, and Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung. Oh, and probably Yoongi-hyung. And I’m assuming Hobi-hyung. And I’ll say that Jackson-hyung probably pieced everything together if Tae didn’t already tell him everything.”

Jimin wants to die. That’s a lot of people who know, considering Jungkook had said ‘no one’. And Jimin loves his friends, really, but they aren’t exactly a group of people known for their quiet ways, save for Yoongi-hyung. The rest of them are likely to blab to anyone who shows the slightest interest.

“C’mon, hyung,” Jungkook says, now sounding a little guilty. “Don’t worry about it, really. Tae isn’t a bad guy; I mean, he’s never had a serious relationship but no one’s going to make fun of you or anything.”

“ _You_ made fun of me as soon as I walked in the door!” Jimin protests.

Jungkook smiles, showing off his cute bunny teeth. “That’s just cause I love you, hyung,” he says, reaching to pinch at Jimin’s cheeks.

Jimin slaps his hands away. “Ugh, you’re gross and I hate you.”

Jungkook hums in assent, though Jimin can hear the sarcasm even in that.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

Jimin is walking down the street, laughing with Jungkook and Hobi when his phone rings. ‘Baehyungie 8====D’ appears on his screen, along with a picture of a shirtless Taehyung, biting his lip at the camera. Jimin rolls his eyes and swipes to answer, taking a couple steps away from his rowdy friends so he’s able to hear.

“Hello?”

“ _Jim Jam! You answered!_ ” comes Taehyung’s excited voice.

“Uh, yeah, what’s up?” Jimin says, his walking slowing inadvertently, causing Jungkook and Hobi to stop ahead of him and finally turn with puzzled looks on their faces.

“ _What are you doing right now? Come over!_ ”

“What? Tae, it’s really late--”

“ _So? It’s Saturday! C’mon Jim Jam! Jackson and I are having a few people over. It’s not a huge deal_.”

“I...I can’t, Tae. I’m out with some people,” he excuses lamely, ignoring Jungkook and Hobi’s eager expressions at hearing Taehyung’s name come from his mouth.

“ _That’s okay! Just bring them!_ ”

Jimin groans internally. “They’re not really the partying type. You know, they’re kinda nerdy and lame like me so--”

He’s abruptly cut off when Jungkook snatches the phone from his hand, holding it up to his own ear and moving to his tiptoes as Jimin reaches for it back. He carelessly shoves Jimin away with a hand to his face as he says into the phone, “TaeTae!”

Jimin can barely hear Taehyung’s voice over the line but he sounds excited. “Yeah,” Jungkook says. “No, he’s just being a little shit.” A pause where Jungkook laughs softly. “Yeah, we’ll be there. It’s just me and Jimin and Hobi-hyung… Yeah, he wants to meet you to.”

“Hiiiiii Taehyung-ah!” Hobi shouts into the receiver while Jimin crosses his arms and pouts off to the side. They really are the absolute worst. Jimin can hear Taehyung’s excited response even from several feet away.

“Okay we’ll be there soon, Tae. See ya.” Jungkook hangs up the phone and then holds it out to Jimin with a dumb smirk on his face.

Jimin snatches his phone back with a petulant huff, glaring at Jungkook. “You’re such an _ass_ , Kook.”

“Oh, come on, hyung. It’s just a little party at Tae’s. He’s totally harmless and he seems like he wants to be your friend,” Jungkook defends as they start walking again.

Jimin turns with a triumphant look towards Hobi. “Hah! I told you!”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Please, Jimin-ah. Jungkook is not the resident genius on hookups. In fact, he’s still our little virgin baby, isn’t he?” Hoseok says, pinching one of Jungkook’s cheeks.

“I am _not_!” Jungkook argues, punching Hobi in the arm harshly.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

They make it back to Hoseok and Jimin’s apartment, a little pit stop for them to clean-up from their dance practice and change into something a little more appealing.

Jungkook is in the shower as Jimin stands in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to fix his makeup. Hoseok opens the door to the bathroom abruptly, hitting Jimin with it and shouting out an apology as he bumps Jimin slightly to the side so he can brush his teeth.

“Why’re ‘ou pu’in on ma’up?” Hoseok slurs, a froth of toothpaste all over his mouth.

Jimin doesn’t answer, just shrugs a little as he smudges his eyeliner _just_ enough.

“He wants to look all pretty for TaeTae!” Jungkook hollers from the shower.

“Shut _up_ Jeon Jungkook!” Jimin yells back.

Hoseok is laughing, sending toothpaste all over the sink, so Jimin shoves an elbow into his ribcage.

“I hate both of you,” Jimin huffs, storming out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

He goes to his bedroom and digs around in his drawers and closet, trying to find something suitable to wear. It takes him a good long while but eventually, he ends up dressed. Clothes are strewn about the room and Jungkook and Hoseok have knocked on the locked door several times, complaining about Jimin hogging the only full-length mirror in the apartment.

Finally, he opens the door, dressed in light wash jeans with a flurry of tears in them. They’re so tight it looks like his thighs are causing them to burst, instead of being artfully, intentionally torn. His shirt is navy blue with a floral patterned pocket and almost sticks to his skin. He’s tucked his shirt in and tied a flannel around his waist. A small chain hangs around his neck, resting at his collarbones, which are very visible thanks to the low cut of his shirt. There’s a set of beads around his wrist and rings adorning more than half of his fingers. He looks good.

Jungkook wolf whistles at him as he ties on his doc martins and Jimin rolls his eyes, pointedly ignoring him. Hoseok skips out from the bathroom just a few moments later, almost running into Jimin as he gathers up his own shoes. “Ooooh, Jiminie!” he says with a stupid giggle in his voice.

Jimin ignores him too and walks straight out the front door, hearing the two of them bustle after him.

 

♦♦♦♦♦

They end up parking in the lot across the street, tumbling out of Hoseok’s Jeep and marching their way up several flights of stairs to get to Taehyung’s apartment. Jimin vaguely remembers where he’s going and once they get close enough, they can hear the music through the door. It’s Jungkook who knocks -- loud, powerful raps against the door -- and Jackson who answers, recognizing Jimin right away.

“Jim Jam!” he says loudly, obviously already inebriated, as he pulls Jimin into the apartment by his bicep, wrapping him up in a one-armed hug. “So glad you could make it! Who’re your friends?”

“Uh,” Jimin starts, uncomfortable with how familiar Jackson is being with him. “This is my roommate Hoseok and this is Jungkook, he’s friends with Tae too,” Jimin explains.

Jungkook reaches forward to shake Jackson’s hand first, saying, “I think we’ve met really briefly before.”

“Yeah, you look familiar. Good to finally put a name to a face.” Hoseok shakes his hand next, making some sort of offended comment about Jimin only referring to him as ‘his roommate’. Jackson ushers them all further inside and says, “We got booze in the kitchen and someone’s smoking something on the balcony if you’re into that.”

Jungkook and Hoseok thank him with whoops of enthusiasm and Jimin offers a small smile as he ducks away sheepishly to survey the room.

The first thing Jimin notices is that Taehyung is a _liar_. There’s easily four dozen or more people packed into Taehyung’s tiny apartment and Jimin immediately finds it hard to _breathe_ , nevermind move around. It’s swelteringly hot, despite the open back door (which defeats the purpose of going outside to smoke).

Jimin’s weaving his way through the people to settle himself into a corner somewhere when he feels hands on his hips, halting his movement. He’s about to turn and tell off whoever’s decided to touch him so casually but as he turns, he smacks his face square against the person who was leaning in to talk into his ear.

“Ow, Jesus fuck!” Jimin says, hand immediately going to the edge of his eye where someone’s nose had hit him very hard.

“Jim Jam! Are you okay?” It’s Taehyung’s voice, shouting over the loud music, his large hands coming up to Jimin’s face to move it so he can inspect Jimin’s eye.

Jimin’s hands reach for Taehyung’s wrists to push his hands away but he stops suddenly when he looks at Taehyung’s face. He looks so genuinely concerned (and contrite) that Jimin just stares up at him, mouth slightly agape.

“Jimin?” Taehyung prompts again, touching lightly at Jimin’s eyebrow. “Does this hurt?”

Jimin hisses softly when Taehyung touches a tender spot, but still says, “I’m okay.”

“C’mon, I can get you some ice,” Taehyung offers but Jimin shakes his head.

“It’s okay. Just being a little further from the music would be nice.”

Taehyung nods and shifts their grips so now Taehyung is the one with a hand around Jimin’s wrist, leading him towards the kitchen. Jimin’s eyes trail over Taehyung’s form as he leads him. He’s dressed a little differently than the night before. He’s way more casual, wearing black basketball shorts and an oversized white tee shirt that shows off too much of his neck and collarbones, in Jimin’s professional opinion. He’s wearing a baseball cap backwards, the words ‘come at me bro’ on it. It almost makes Jimin want to physically hurt him.

It’s a little quieter in the kitchen but there’s still a crapton of people, including Jungkook and Hobi, who are cracking open cans of beer and clinking them against each other.

Taehyung and Jimin weave through some people until they reach the fridge. Taehyung leads Jimin to lean against the counter and then he ducks into the fridge and takes out a different kind of beer than the cheap shit that Jungkook and Hobi are drinking. He hands a bottle to Jimin before he can protest and then takes one for himself, popping both tops off before clicking his bottle against Jimin’s.

Jimin manages a smile, lifting the bottle to his lips. It’s surprisingly sweet and not at all as unpleasant as he’d been expecting. “This is good,” he says to Taehyung, who nods in agreement.

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t be into the usual cheap stuff. It’s good to see you Jim Jam! I’m glad you could come!” he says, with a thousand watt smile that makes Jimin feel guilty for even thinking about blowing him off earlier.

“Yeah,” Jimin says, with a smile. “Yeah, me too.”

“I missed you this morning. I actually have a kid that I tutor on Saturday mornings, but I figured you’d sleep for a long time so that’s why I didn’t wake you up to say bye.”

Huh. Taehyung as a tutor? For some reason Jimin has a hard time picturing it. “It’s okay,” he says, waving a hand to dismiss Taehyung’s apologies. “And, uh, thanks, by the way. For taking care of me last night. I’m sure I wasn’t very cooperative and you didn’t have to.”

Taehyung frowns at him. “Of course I did. What was I gonna do? Leave you passed out in the bathroom?” Jimin shrugs. Yeah, that was an option. Taehyung clicks his tongue at him. “C’mon Jim Jam, what kinda guy do you think I am? I couldn’t just leave you there.” Jimin feels his face get a little warm at the kindness in Taehyung’s voice. “Especially not after that killer blow job you gave me.” And that’s it. Any sort of heart softening that had happened vanishes immediately as Taehyung winks at Jimin, causing him to practically choke on his beer. Taehyung laughs and pats him on the back. Jimin forces a “grateful” smile.

They chat in the kitchen for awhile, long enough for Jimin to get through two beers. Jimin’s feeling light and giggly and somehow when Taehyung suggests they do shots, Jimin agrees. The don’t taste nearly as bad as he imagined now that he’s a little buzzed so he knocks back three before pulling Taehyung out of the kitchen to go dance.

The music is still loud and Jimin spies Jungkook and Hoseok on the edge of the group of tightly-packed dancing people. They’re both holding solo cups and kind of swaying to the music but neither is dancing to the ability that Jimin knows they possess. He’s a little surprised when the two of them spot him and rush over to him, with excited shouts of “Jiminie!”

Jimin pulls a face at them, taking another sip of his new beer. “What’s up?” he asks with a big, bright smile. They two of them beam back at him and Hoseok reaches to ruffle his hair.

“Jiminie! Come dance with us!” he says.

Jimin scoffs at him, still giggling. “Why? Go dance by yourselves.”

“Hyung, no!” Jungkook chimes in. “If you dance with us, we look hotter and cooler by at least thirty percent. It’s basic math.” He shrugs like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

Jimin, feeling rather light and fluffy thanks to all the alcohol buzzing through him, accepts that and turns to hand Taehyung his beer to hold onto. Taehyung gives him an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up as he lets Jungkook and Hobi drag him to the middle of the dance floor, squeezing between people.

It takes no time at all really. Somehow Jimin ends up with his ass up against Jungkook’s crotch, Jungkook’s large, strong hands on his hip and his thigh. Hoseok is in front of him, their legs slotted together as they grind against each other’s thighs. Hoseok’s hands are on Jimin’s waist, one covering Jungkook’s and the other with a finger hooked through a belt loop. Jimin’s lost his flannel somewhere along the way and Hobi has definitely untucked Jimin’s shirt from his pants. Or maybe it was Jungkook. It doesn’t matter.

What does matter is that nearly everyone in the room is staring at them, mostly still dancing but definitely paying attention and even cheering them on. They make quite the picture, Jimin’s sure. He has one hand on the back of Hoseok’s neck, fingers toying with the ends of his hair. The other is behind him, reaching for Jungkook’s hip to pull him closer. A full grin is stretched across his face, lazy and downright _rude_ with how sinful it makes him look.

“Someone’s staring at you,” Jungkook murmurs in Jimin's ear. It’s only when he lets his head fall back on Jungkook’s shoulder that Jimin looks over and sees Taehyung. The look on his face is unlike Jimin has ever seen him. He looks so...serious. But there’s something simmering in his eyes. Something that makes Jimin break away from Jungkook and Hoseok and weave his way through people to reach Taehyung.

The song shifts then, mostly covering up Jungkook and Hoseok’s calls of “Jiminie wait!” He does glance back at them, but girls have moved in on them in Jimin’s recent absence and really, that’s what they’d used him for in the first place so it’s all good.

Jimin continues his stride with purpose, marching up to Taehyung and grabbing a fistful of his collar, ignoring the surprised look on his face as he yanks him down to mash their lips together. Taehyung is just as quick on the pick up as he was the night before, his hands immediately cupping Jimin’s face, holding him in place as he licks across Jimin’s lips.

It’s wet and hot and a total mess and it’s in front of a ridiculous amount of people but Jimin doesn’t even care. How can he be expected to even think straight with Taehyung looking at him how he was?

When they finally break apart, they’re both panting, foreheads resting against one another. Without saying anything, Taehyung grabs Jimin by the wrist and drags him away, down the hall where only a couple people are loitering. He pushes open a door on the left and shoves Jimin in before following him, quickly shutting and locking the door.

Jimin blinks quickly as Taehyung turns on the light and he can’t help but glare at Taehyung as he realizes where they are. “Really, _again_?” Jimin says flatly.

Taehyung shrugs sheepishly, moving to slide his arms around Jimin’s waist and pull him up against him. “It’s the only room in the house with a lock on the door. Besides, I figure trends are good. This can be our ‘thing’,” he defends.

Jimin rolls his eyes and shoves Taehyung hard in the chest. “Shut up,” he grumbles, pressing Taehyung firmly against the bathroom door as he tiptoes to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohh, a cliffhanger, how interesting. Or evil. Your choice. Thanks for reading. <3 Comments and kudos always appreciated. Also, comment if you have any guesses of what's going to happen (or suggestions/requests tbh because I don't have this whole thing planned out).
> 
> Also, please feel free to tell me if you spot any little spelling/grammatical errors or typos. I like to think there's very few of them but honestly my proofreading process is a literal joke so I won't be upset if you point them out to me so I can fix them. Thanks!
> 
> My tumblr is un-tested-waters and my writing blog (though very inactive but a good way to chat with me/request things from me) is untestedwaters-writes.


	3. ♦déjà vu♦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is a stressed smol and Yoongi is a good hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little longer than I wanted just because I had an idea of where I was going with this chapter, but then it went a different way. So sorry for the wait but I hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left me comments last chapter! They really mean a lot to me. <3

“God, Jim Jam, you have no idea how hot you looked just now,” Taehyung says into their kiss, completely disregarding Jimin’s lips and tongue. It’s a right mess, things are still a little blurry for Jimin but he doesn't care. He's incredibly turned on. Nothing quite gets him going like the hot stare Taehyung had given him earlier. 

“Shut up,” Jimin murmurs back, fingers already tugging at the hem of Taehyung’s too-large tee shirt. He pulls back just enough to pull Taehyung’s shirt off and discard it somewhere in the direction of the shower. The movement skews Taehyung’s backwards cap and he goes to take it off but Jimin quickly reaches up and flattens it back onto his head. “Leave it on,” he breathes. 

Taehyung looks just as surprised as Jimin feels but something about the way it pulls Taehyung’s bangs away and gives him this arrogant look has sparks dancing under Jimin’s skin, a pleasant hum settling through him as Taehyung’s hands reach for his hips to pull him closer as their lips slot together sloppily. 

Jimin reaches for Taehyung’s hands, pulling them away and pressing them against the door. “This time,” he mumbles against Taehyung’s lips, “I’m in charge.” He sees Taehyung’s eyes go wide and Jimin can see the way his throat shifts as he swallows. 

Slotting a knee between Taehyung’s legs, he pins him harder against the bathroom door, relishing the way Taehyung whines at the pressure against his rapidly hardening cock. “Shh,” Jimin says, nipping at Taehyung’s jaw harshly. “Keep yourself quiet. Can you manage that?”

“Wow, Jim Jam, you can really turn it on, can’t you?” Taehyung says, laughing breathlessly.

Jimin raises an eyebrow and pinches the skin of Taehyung’s ribcage, hard. “What did I just say?”

Taehyung hisses and gives Jimin a dramatically shocked and hurt expression, hand reaching to rub soothingly over his now-red skin. He then makes a show of zipping his lips and throwing away the key and Jimin wants to smack him. He settles for rolling his eyes. 

Jimin grabs at Taehyung’s waist, quickly pulling at his loose shorts and pushing them down his legs until they fall in a useless puddle on the floor. When Jimin moves to do the same to his boxers, Taehyung catches his wrists. “Oh, wait!” he exclaims, like a thought just occurred to him. For a moment, Jimin is actually concerned, but then Taehyung just wiggles himself enough to spin around so that he’s facing the door now. “Look!” he says, glancing over his shoulder at Jimin with a twinkle in his eye. 

Jimin frowns in confusion but slowly lowers his gaze until he’s looking at Taehyung’s green boxers. There’s...a moose? Yep, that’s a moose. There’s a moose printed on them along with some words that Jimin has to crouch and get a little closer to read properly, fingers tugging at the bottoms a bit to flatten the fabric.

“Gluteus...maximoose…”

Taehyung erupts into a fit of giggles, hand smacking the door loudly as he laughs. “Isn’t that gold?” he asks.

And Jimin is helpless to do anything but laugh, throwing his whole body into it, reaching behind himself to grab the bathroom sink for support. “Oh my god!” he gasps, one hand coming up to cover his open, laughing mouth. 

And they stand there like that, just looking at each other and laughing, for what feels like a million lifetimes but can only really be a minute. 

There’s something about this picture of a boy, beautiful without even trying, standing with his back to Jimin, naked save for a pair of boxers and a hat with all the words “come at me bro” and “gluteus maximoose” staring back at him. There’s something so...innocent about it. Like Taehyung is something unreal, something soft and precious that he usually covers, hides away from the world. And now Jimin is seeing it, completely unfiltered. Jimin. No one else.

It’s a weird feeling to have while alcohol is still buzzing pleasantly through him and the thrum of arousal fuels his decisions. In the end, that’s what has him reaching for Taehyung again, still laughing as he spins him around to mash their mouths together in a mess of lips and tongues, filled with far too much breath from laughing. 

Taehyung hums as he pulls on Jimin’s hips, smiling largely into their kiss. “So did I kill it? All your motivation to dominate me?” he giggles.

Jimin reaches up and pinches Taehyung’s nipple hard, causing him to gasp and flinch away, grabbing frantically at Jimin’s wrist. “You really don’t know when to shut up, do you?” Jimin says, shaking his head in amused disbelief, a little grin still playing at the edges of his lips. “Why don’t you return my generous favor and get on your knees, huh?” The words surprise even Jimin. Honestly he doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s usually a pretty laid back lover, content to let someone else do the work and fuck him. Usually gently. And in a bed. But this is nice in its own way, he supposes. 

Taehyung giggles ridiculously as he gladly sinks to his knees, his hands sliding down from Jimin’s shoulders, over his still-covered chest, falling to his jeans. He fumbles with the button for just a moment before hurriedly undoing it and unzipping Jimin’s nearly-too-tight jeans and tugging them down just to mid thigh. 

It’s crass, the way Taehyung spits into his palm before reaching for Jimin’s half-hard cock, but really, Jimin doesn’t have it in him to care, not when Taehyung’s beautifully long fingers are wrapped around him, squeezing _just_ tight enough to have Jimin hardening in his palm. 

Taehyung hums happily, grinning up at Jimin as he begins to stroke him. “You’re getting so hard for me, huh?”

Jimin grits his teeth and rolls his eyes in annoyance. “You know, if you put your mouth to better use, I wouldn’t have to listen to you talk anymore,” he bites out.

“Oooh, feisty, Jim Jam! I like it!” Taehyung says with a light giggle. 

Growling, Jimin snatches Taehyung’s hat and tosses it to the side so he can take a fistful of his bleached hair and guides his head forward. “Just shut up and suck my dick, asshole,” he grumbles, though there's no real bite to his words. 

“With pleasure.” 

Taehyung lacks the finesse that Jimin has when it comes to sucking dick. But, as Jimin quickly realizes, he makes up for it with unbridled enthusiasm. In seconds, Jimin’s cock is dripping with Taehyung’s saliva, from the way he’s traced his tongue all over it before greedily swallowing as much as he can. His hand tugs on the last bit he can’t fit in his mouth and he shamelessly moans around Jimin’s cock.

“Jesus, _fuck_ , Taehyung,” Jimin gasps, reaching to the side to grip the counter again. He loosens his grip on Taehyung’s hair, lest he pull it all out, and instead rests his hand gently atop his head, guiding rather than forcing.

The breath of air from Taehyung’s nose seems more like a laugh than anything else and Jimin would bet he’d be smirking like the devil if he could right now. He adopts a sloppy rhythm, bobbing his head and twisting his wrist as he strokes, making wet slurping sounds that are far too loud for the quiet of the bathroom.

It’s a right mess, the whole thing. Taehyung has spit running down his chin and Jimin watches as it drips to the floor before the movement of Taehyung’s arms catches his eye. He’s jerking himself off underneath his boxers and when he catches Jimin staring, he groans, sending pleasant vibrations through Jimin’s cock up his spine. It’s hotter than it should be, watching Taehyung get off on getting him off, and it has a choked moan stuttering out of Jimin’s chest as his knees start to shake.

Taehyung seems to notice because suddenly there’s a strong hand on Jimin’s leg, fingers digging into the meat of his upper thigh like they’re trying to hold him up. Jimin pants harshly, his fingers slipping out of Taehyung’s hair to rest his hand on his shoulder, bracing most of his weight there as he hunches slightly. “Tae…” he says and he curses himself for sounding so whiny.

It’s ridiculous, really, how quickly Jimin is ready to fall apart, but he’s definitely okay with coming like this and then he remembers that Taehyung had asked permission before coming in Jimin’s mouth and so he says, “Can I -- _ah_ \-- can I come in your mouth, TaeTae?” The nickname slips out before Jimin can stop himself but before Jimin can overthink it, Taehyung is pulling his mouth away and wrapping his fingers tightly around the base of Jimin’s cock and god _damn it_ , there goes his orgasm. “Tae!” Jimin whines.

Taehyung, completely unfazed, giggles and grins up at Jimin. “Jim Jam, you’re so cute,” he says and Jimin glares at him (well, he does his best). “You can if you really want to, but I was thinking--”

“A dangerous thing for you.”

Taehyung keeps going like Jimin never spoke. “Could I maybe eat you out?” 

Jimin’s eyes go wide and he sputters, this time actually taking a step to the side to lean against the bathroom sink. “W-What?” he asks. 

Taehyung’s face kind of drops and a blush rises to his cheeks, for the first time since Jimin had met him. He’s actually embarrassed? “Ah, sorry, just forget it. Here, let me--” He shuffles forward on his knees, leaning back towards Jimin’s dick, but Jimin stops him with a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, I didn’t say no…” Jimin says, red covering his own cheeks as he looks to the side. “I was just surprised, okay? So don’t look so embarrassed. It’s...it’s really hot, actually,” he admits, his voice quiet.

Taehyung’s face lights up at his words, that angelic smile taking over his face again. Really, it should be illegal, the way he can look so innocent while he’s down on his knees, lips puffy and red from sucking cock.

“Okay, why don’t we move?” Taehyung suggests, taking Jimin’s hips in his hands and then walking on his knees, creating a silly image of him guiding Jimin over to the bathtub. “Get in.”

Jimin’s eyebrows shoot up. “Huh? Why would we want to get in? It’ll seriously hurt my knees in there,” he complains, moving to kneel in front of the bathtub instead. “Why not like this?” he asks, leaning his forearms on the lip of the tub and looking over his shoulder at Taehyung. 

Taehyung scoffs and rolls his eyes. “That’s gonna hurt your knees just as much. In the tub, we won’t have to clean anything up, just rinse it away with the shower,” Taehyung argues. 

“Yeah, but will we even fit?” Jimin asks, scrunching his nose a little. It’s a little baffling that they’re even having this conversation right now because shouldn’t they be a little more focused on the task at hand?

“Hmm, only one way to find out!” Taehyung chirps, giving Jimin’s ass a light slap to get him to move. Jimin pouts at him but complies, getting into the tub and making himself as small as possible. His head is propped up on his folded arms, which are crossed over the drain (which thankfully looks fairly clean) and he’s mostly concerned about hitting his head on the faucet when he sits up. His knees are spread as much as they can be in the space the tub allows and his ass is high in the air. God, he must look ridiculous. “Wow, Jim Jam, you look good like this. Have you ever thought about doing naked modeling?”

Jimin scoffs as he rolls his eyes. “Literally shut up. I swear to God I’m gonna lose my boner if you say another word,” Jimin mumbles, pouting intently at Taehyung.

Taehyung giggles (of course he fucking does, because what else would he do?) and then gets into the tub behind Jimin, hands immediately falling to Jimin’s ass. Not a second later he sighs. “Yeah, this isn’t gonna work.”

“I told you so,” Jimin grumbles. He wants to whine at Taehyung, complain about how it’s not fair because he could’ve just sucked him off and let him come but _noooo_ he had to have it his way and do all of this silly maneuvering and-- “Eek!” Jimin squeals as he’s hauled up and in the next span of seconds, he’s suddenly perched entirely differently in the tub. 

“This is better,” Taehyung says, wiggling underneath him. They fit now, with Taehyung laying down in the tub and Jimin straddled across his chest, ass totally in his face while Jimin’s own face is practically nose-to-nose (metaphorically) with Taehyung’s still-clothed dick. He’d basically fallen face-first there and he’s really unsure of where to put his hands so he settles for the tub on either side of Taehyung’s narrow hips.

“This is like two percent better, Taeh-- _oh_.” With no preamble, Taehyung’s tongue runs along the length of his crack and it’s like every nerve he has is on fire, screaming for attention. The next time Taehyung’s tongue touches him, it’s a light circle around his rim, making him whine for more, burying his face in Taehyung’s hip.

“Were you saying something Jim Jam?” Taehyung asks, the breath from his words cooling the trail of spit over Jimin’s hole and making him shiver.

“Ugh, god, shut _up_ and just -- _please_!” Jimin gasps impatiently.

Taehyung laughs again but complies easily enough, nuzzling his face back between Jimin’s cheeks, which he spreads with his strong hands. Jimin’s thighs tense as he anticipates the next touch of Taehyung’s tongue. Taehyung doesn’t make him wait long, swiping a long, wet stripe over his hole before pushing the tip of his tongue inside of him.

Jimin groans and takes a bit of the fabric of Taehyung’s boxers between his teeth to stifle himself. Taehyung eats ass like he sucks dick, with the pedal to the metal and no holds barred. It’s a filthy, wet mess far too soon and Jimin resists the urge to dig his fingers into Taehyung’s legs just to have something to hold onto. It’s hard to restrain himself, really, but he doesn’t want to push Taehyung too far by moving too much. So he tries his best to stay still and stop squirming.

Taehyung eagerly fucks him with his tongue, pulling back to spit on Jimin’s hole. That has Jimin jumping a little in surprise. It should make him feel filthy, but it doesn’t. It makes him feel hot. So hot, in fact, that he pushes himself up with shaky arms and pulls his shirt off over his head. And this time when he leans back down, he pushes Taehyung’s boxers down enough to free his cock.

Taehyung hums against his rim before pulling back to talk. “Are you gonna suck my cock again, baby?” he teases.

“Tch, no,” Jimin bites back, even as he wraps a hand around Taehyung’s cock, squeezing lightly. “Maybe if you shut up and make me come, you brat.” Jimin bites his lip to keep his grin from growing too large.

Taehyung chuckles and says nothing else as he returns to his task, eagerly running his tongue over Jimin’s perineum and then around his rim before pushing back into him. Jimin clenches his teeth to keep from making a noise, but he can’t help the way his legs shake at the effort it takes to keep from rutting back against Taehyung’s face.

Taehyung must feel the tremble in his muscles because he pulls back again shortly after and says, “Don’t hold back, Jim Jam. Ride my tongue, if you want.” And then he places a big, wet kiss on Jimin’s hole.

Jimin keens at his words and if he was any less drunk, he’d probably at least stop and think about it, but right now he doesn’t, he just lets his body do what it wants as he pushes back against Taehyung’s tongue. 

He pushes himself up into a more seated position and soon enough, he’s riding Taehyung’s face in earnest, sharp gasps and low whines spilling past his lips as he continues to jerk Taehyung off. “T-TaeTae….” Taehyung just hums in response, leaving his tongue out and letting Jimin use him to his heart’s content. “ _God_ , Tae, I--it feels good, you’re _so good_ , I--” his voice cracks as his hips stutter and he’s chasing something that’s so close but still so far away. “Tae...TaeTae, please,” he says, a breathless whisper.

He speeds up the movement of his hand, hoping to get Taehyung off first, but when Taehyung wiggles a hand between them to play with his balls, he’s pushed over the edge with a sharp yelp. His thighs shake something awful as he rides it out, his cum splattering across Taehyung’s chest. Before he’s even really finished, he falls forward, his open, gasping mouth fervently swallowing down as much of Taehyung’s cock as he can.

Taehyung curses loudly behind him but Jimin doesn’t pay him any mind, just bobs his head quickly, sucking harshly at the tip of his cock before sinking down and nearly gagging himself. He feels Taehyung twitch in his mouth and he pulls back (hitting his head on the goddamn faucet, just like he thought he would) to stroke him a couple times, just as Taehyung shouts, “Fuck, Jimin!” his hips lifting once as he comes, thick ropes of his cum streaking Jimin’s face as he strokes him through it.

They’re both panting heavily but Taehyung moves quickly before the boneless, fucked out feeling can take hold of them. He moves them so they’re sitting in the tub facing each other and wow, do they look a mess. They’re both covered in cum and sweat sticks their hair to their foreheads.

“God, you look hot like this,” Taehyung says, reaching to wipe at some of his own cum on Jimin’s cheek. Jimin meets his eyes as he licks some of the liquid off his lips, smacking his lips together like he’d just eaten something succulent. Taehyung growls and grabs Jimin’s face, leaning forward to kiss him roughly on the lips. Jimin opens his mouth willingly, letting Taehyung dominate their kiss, ignoring the thought that Taehyung’s tongue that was just up his ass is now in his mouth. 

When they separate, Taehyung keeps hold of Jimin’s face and stares at him, a look of bewilderment in his eyes as he whispers, “How do you do this to me?” Jimin’s brow furrows in confusion but then Taehyung blinks and his odd expression vanishes, replaced with his thousand watt smile.

Taehyung urges Jimin to get up, but Jimin is content to sit and pout until Taehyung rolls his eyes and gets up, rummaging around the bathroom for a little before returning with a damp washcloth to tenderly wipe Jimin’s face. 

“How’d you get so sexy, Jim Jam?” Taehyung asks as he wipes at one of Jimin’s eyebrows. Jimin snorts a laugh and shoves him in the shoulder. Seriously, what is this kid going on about? “I’m serious!” he says with a laugh. “Hmm, you must not get it. That means it’s just natural.”

“Whatever,” Jimin says, grinning from ear to ear. 

After Taehyung wipes himself down, he falls back against the end of the tub. “God, I’m exhausted. C’mere,” he says, gesturing for Jimin to lay between his spread legs.

Jimin raises an eyebrow at him. “I may be a little tipsy and very tired after that thrilling ordeal, but there is no way you’re convincing me to sleep in your bathtub with you. If you don’t want me to sleep in your bed again, I’m sure Hobi-hyu--”

“Okay, dramatic ass ho, we’ll move to the bed in a couple minutes. Just come here for like two seconds. I need a recovery period,” Taehyung says, holding his arms open.

With another roll of his eyes, Jimin moves to snuggle into Taehyung’s chest. “Five minutes,” he grumbles. “ _Don’t_ fall asleep.”

♦♦♦♦♦

There’s something wet on his neck when he wakes up. It takes Jimin way less time to come to his senses this morning and he quickly recognizes the substance as drool, coming from Taehyung’s mouth which is nuzzled against the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

This is ridiculous. Is this what the “college experience” is all about? Because if it is, it sucks. The kink in Jimin’s neck is _unreal_ and he’s covered in a fine layer of something...sticky. Sweat? Cum? Ugh, it better not be cum. What’s appealing about this? Right. Absolutely nothing. God, this is so embarrassing. And disgusting. How did this happen to him again? Right. Bad life decisions. Bad life decisions and alcohol. Fucking alcohol. This is why he doesn’t drink.

They’re in the _bathtub_ for fuck’s sake. Jimin grunts in disapproval, sitting up gingerly in an attempt to not squish Taehyung, who’d ended up on the bottom of their stupid pile of limbs. It takes Jimin longer than it should to escape the hold Taehyung has around his waist and get out of the tub, standing on wobbly legs to look for his discarded clothes.

It’s fairly easy, considering the bathroom isn’t too large. Jimin picks his shirt up and sniffs it once, frowning as he pulls it on and then puts on his underwear and jeans, hopping a little to get into them. His belt has mysteriously vanished and so has the flannel that was tied around his waist, but whatever.

He looks back at Taehyung, smiling softly. He really is cute when he’s asleep. Not that he’s not cute when he’s awake, but he’s just...quieter. More peaceful, that is. Like a placid lake that’s yet to be corrupted by the ripples of a stone.

On his way out the door, he stops to look in the mirror. He hadn’t thought it was possible to look even worse than the morning before but voila, here he is in all of his disgusting glory. “Jesus,” he mutters, running his fingers through silver locks of hair, trying his best to flatten them into place while simultaneously frowning at the little bits of his roots he can see showing.

The marks on his neck from the night before are at least fading and there are no new ones, thank god, but though his makeup has mostly run off, there are still eyeliner smudges below his eyes and he pouts as he wipes at them. 

Jimin tries to be as quiet as possible as he unlocks the door and opens it, stepping carefully out of the bathroom and mostly shutting the door behind himself, leaving it open just a crack.

This time, Jackson isn’t cooking in his shirtless glory, but rather passed out on the couch with a pretty brunette curled up against him. Surprisingly, they’re both clothed so Jimin assumes she might be his girlfriend rather than just a girl who came to their party. Not wanting to wake them, he tiptoes around, finding his flannel on the arm of the chair on the other side of the room. His belt is still missing but whatever, he’ll get it from Taehyung later.

He’s just slid on his shoes and about to step out the door when he hears a door shut from the hallway. He turns and looks over his shoulder to see Taehyung, stark fucking naked, standing in the hall, ruffling his hair and yawning. When he sees Jimin, he smiles brightly, wiggling his fingers in a little hello.

Fully caught, Jimin forces a smile back, turning back to face Taehyung sheepishly. “Morning Jim Jam!” Taehyung calls, way too loudly. Jimin quickly holds a finger up to his own lips as he rushes over to Taehyung as quietly as possible, hoping that he can silence him before he wakes up the couple asleep on the couch. 

“Taehyung!” he hisses. “You’re going to wake up Jackson and...and his girlfriend!” 

Taehyung giggles at that, walking straight past Jimin and into the kitchen. “It’s okay. Jackie and JiJi will be up once they smell food in their sleep anyway,” he dismisses as he starts rummaging through the cabinets and the refrigerator. He takes a look at Jimin briefly. “You have a breakfast preference?” he asks. 

Jimin is left to marvel at how he’s so normal about it all, because frankly, he’s still too embarrassed to even really look Taehyung in the eyes properly. He scratches at the back of his head nervously and says, “Uh...actually, I should… I should head out.”

Taehyung turns to him sharply at that. “What, no! I missed breakfast with you yesterday! You have to stay, pleeeease?” he whines.

And Jimin is withering under the pleading look in Taehyung’s eyes, but he tries to protest again. “Look, Taehyung, isn’t it...I dunno, a little weird?”

But Taehyung gives him this beautifully blank look. “Huh? Why?”

Jimin can only scoff a laugh and shake his head. “Fine,” he mumbles as he moves to sit at the table. “But I have to leave after breakfast. I have a shit ton of homework I didn’t do last night because of your party that ‘wasn’t a big deal’,” he jibes. Taehyung just turns and flashes him a blinding smile. “Do you, uh, want any help or anything?”

Taehyung shakes his head. “No, no, no. What kind of host would I be if I made my guest do work?” he dismisses.

“The kind that lets your guests sleep in the bathtub,” Jimin retorts, amused.

Taehyung’s jaw drops in mock offense as he says, “Yeah but only _after_ I supplied him with a mind-blowing orgasm!”

And Jimin will never get used to how casually Taehyung says these things. His jaw drops and his face flushes dark red as he hurriedly breaks eye contact. He can hear Taehyung cough lightly and he knows it’s to try and cover up his laughter. 

After a few moments, it becomes clear to Jimin that Taehyung is making pancakes, but not the regular kind, the American kind, which Jimin has never eaten before. Jimin leans on the table to peek at what Taehyung’s doing because, frankly, he expects Taehyung to be terrible at cooking. Seriously, the kid is a walking tornado of a human being, but he’s also just kind of interested to see what these pancakes are like.

Needless to say, Jimin is soundly _stunned_ when Taehyung sets a plate with two perfectly golden pancakes on it in front of Jimin with a nice, big smile. He really expected him to set something on fire. Or at the very least overcook something. “Don’t look so surprised, Jim Jam, you’ll hurt my feelings.” 

Jimin covers his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughs and settles back into his chair more properly. “Sorry, sorry. I just didn’t expect you to be good at cooking,” he admits truthfully.

Taehyung shrugs as he brings over a bottle of maple syrup and sets it on the table. “I’m an unpredictable man, really. There’s a lot you don’t know,” he says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Jimin rolls his eyes and smacks Taehyung’s thigh as he walks by him.

Just as Jimin’s cutting his pancakes to sniff at them, he hears a loud _thud_ and jumps a mile out of his skin. The thud is quickly followed by a very affronted-sounding voice shouting, “Jackson!” and suddenly there’s about sixty five kilos of man bounding into the kitchen to throw himself around Jimin’s shoulders.

“Morning Jimin! Are the pancakes good?” he asks excitedly. 

Jimin, who’s sitting there wide-eyed and frozen with his fork halfway to his face, blinks slowly once. “Uh, I’m not sure. I haven’t tried them yet,” he answers politely, turning to smile at Jackson, though his face is a _little_ closer than Jimin had anticipated.

Shrugging, Jackson leans forward and wraps his lips around Jimin’s fork, effectively snatching away the bite of pancakes. Jimin is mildly astonished but has to laugh nonetheless because honestly how do these two live together without burning the building down. Jackson moans shamelessly as he swallows the food, but he says, “You gotta add syrup,” and then melts away from Jimin, flitting away to wrap his arms around Taehyung’s waist while he stands in front of the stove. It’s almost cute how he tiptoes to put his chin on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Yah!” Taehyung whines, motioning like he’s going to hit Jackson with the spatula. “I’m already cooking for you so there’s no need to come over and do that little baby voice at me, begging me to make you and your girlfriend food,” Taehyung says. Jackson giggles in delight, squeezing Taehyung tightly once before releasing him. 

Said girlfriend enters the kitchen just then, ruffling her chocolate brown hair with a disgruntled look on her face. “Jagi, you’re so mean. I can’t believe you dumped me on the floor just ‘cause you smelled food,” she grumbles before her eyes finally settle on Jimin and her face takes on a look of surprise.

Jimin hurries to stand and then bows to her, saying, “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Park Jimin,” with a _bit_ too much formality.

The girl giggles, covering her mouth with her hand daintily. She’s obviously amused but she too bows as Jimin stands back up and says, “Nice to meet you, Park Jimin-ssi. I’m Choi Ji-Oh. I’m Jackson’s girlfriend.”

Jimin nods and looks over to Taehyung, who’s setting down another plate of food on the table. Since he’s already standing, Jimin pulls the chair out and gestures for Ji-Oh to sit, even though Jackson had looked like he already had eyes on the plate of pancakes. “Yah! Jimin-ah! No fair!” Jackson wails, flopping into a third chair as he pouts intently at Jimin.

Ji-Oh smiles brightly and thanks Jimin as she sits down. Jimin returns to his own chair as Ji-Oh playfully scolds Jackson. “See, Jagi, that’s what a real gentleman is like. You’d have snatched this plate of food right away from me if it weren’t for him.”

“That’s exactly right,” Jackson says with a serious tone.

Taehyung giggles from his place at the stove and then chimes in. “That’s my Jim Jam. Always a gentleman.”

Ji-Oh looks at Jimin then as she pours syrup on her pancakes. “Oh? Are you Taehyungie’s boyfriend, Jimin-ssi?”

Jimin’s eyes go wide and he almost chokes on the bite of dry pancake he’d just put in his mouth. He coughs once and then manages to say, “No! No, no, not his boyfriend. Just, uh, just a friend.”

Jackson snorts a loud laugh and Jimin turns a glare on him. Taehyung giggles too, but Jimin can only glare at one person at a time. God, these boys are infuriating and he barely knows them. Then again, maybe that’s why they’re infuriating. Looking back at Ji-Oh, Jimin realizes that she too is hiding a smile politely behind her hand. Jimin gives up on the glaring and aggressively stabs his food instead.

Taehyung finally sits down at the table with pancakes for himself and Jackson. He immediately chastises Jimin for the lack of syrup on his plate. “Jim Jam, that must be dry as hell. I put the syrup here for you to use it,” he says, gesturing to Jackson, who is currently dumping enough syrup on his plate that it runs over the edge.

Jimin frowns at that and just puts a little after taking the bottle from Jackson. His pancakes are really good and he compliments Taehyung on a job well done. He thought that it would be awkward to have breakfast with them but Taehyung and Jackson make it impossible to feel left out or uncomfortable. They’re both loud, yes, but not in an oppressive way, just in a way that makes you want to laugh. Every time Jimin finds himself trying to stare at Taehyung with a stone cold expression to show how unamused he is, he bursts out laughing and can’t contain it.

Ji-Oh is similar but also surprisingly different. She’s just as out-going it seems, but she’s quieter about it. Her quips are witty and sometimes _brutal_ , leaving Jackson clutching at his heart in faux emotional trauma and leaving Jimin and Taehyung in stitches.

When it comes time for him to leave, Jimin has spent more time than he’d planned on. He stands at the door, holding his belt that Ji-Oh had found for him and looking up at Taehyung who is leaning against the open door. 

“So…” Taehyung says, eyebrows raised.

“So,” Jimin replies, trying not to smile.

“So when will I see you again?” 

Jimin pauses to think. It’s hard. He doesn’t want to just continue to fuck around with Taehyung. That’s really not the kind of person he is. But he also genuinely likes Taehyung as a person and would like to be friends with him, but that’s a little weird considering all they’ve done so far is get each other off in bathrooms. Mentioning something like going on a date seems like a catastrophic idea. Jungkook’s words about Taehyung never having a serious relationship still ring around in his head.

“Uh, I’m not sure what my schedule’s like right now. How about I text you?” Jimin offers, mostly as a way of delaying a legitimate response to that question.

If Taehyung is disappointed by that, he doesn’t let it show, he just nods animatedly and leans in. Jimin’s eyes go wide as he realizes Taehyung is about to kiss him. He quickly turns his face to the side and puts a halting hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“I was gonna kiss you goodbye?” And really, the confused look on Taehyung’s face is beginning to grow on Jimin in its cuteness, but still.

“I don’t think we should do that,” Jimin says quietly, not looking Taehyung in the eyes.

When he glances up, Taehyung still looks a little lost, but he’s mostly just pouting at this point, a deep frown set into his face. “Okay,” he mumbles. “Well, uh, bye then.” 

“Bye,” Jimin says shortly before turning to head to the elevator. He glances back once to see Taehyung give him a little wave. Jimin offers him a small smile before he turns the corner. 

♦♦♦♦♦

“Hyuuuuuuung! I fucked uuuuuuuup!”

Jimin had immediately panicked after walking out of Taehyung’s apartment building and now, as he sits at the bus stop around the corner, he whines at Yoongi through his phone.

Yoongi, ever supportive, scoffs at Jimin, the sound crackly through the cell connection. “ _Oh yeah? What’s new?_ ” he taunts. And why is Jimin even friends with him, honestly?

“Hyung, that’s not funny,” he pouts as he mashes the phone between his cheek and shoulder to free up his hands. He’s trying to put his belt back on because, really, he looks weird as fuck carrying it around.

“ _Alright, drama queen, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or not?_ ” Yoongi bites back.

“Okay, so. You know that Sigma Rho party we were at the other day?” Jimin starts, ready to go back and spill all the beans from the start.

“ _Uh, yeah -- wait, wait, wait. Slow your roll, tiger. Is this gonna be one of those times that you spew on and on and give me a bunch of details I didn’t ask for?_ ”

“I mean, yeah, probably,” Jimin says honestly, grabbing his phone again after buckling his belt.

“ _Okay. Where are you? Why don’t you just meet me for coffee? You know I hate being on the phone,_ ” Yoongi says, sighing.

“I’m on the other side of town, waiting for the bus, but I can be at the usual place in like fifteen maybe? I’m not really sure when the bus comes,” Jimin says, squinting to read the sign a little ways away.

“ _Do you need me to come get you?_ ” Yoongi offers, a concerned note in his voice.

“No, no. It’s okay. I’ll just meet you there, okay?”

“ _Alright, if you’re sure._ ”

“Thanks, hyung! Bye!”

♦♦♦♦♦

It’s only because Jimin loves Yoongi that he ignores the way his hyung is hiding a grin behind his cup of tea. Jimin had walked into the café to find Yoongi already seated at their usual table with two muffins sitting there in front of Jimin’s empty seat. Jimin had complained, of course, “Hyung I just ate!” but Yoongi had just shrugged and smiled at him, like he knew something Jimin didn’t.

And of course Jimin had started picking at them as soon as he started telling his story. By the time he started talking about his first ever hangover, he was crumpling the wrapper of one of the muffins. And just now, as he comes to the tail-end of his story, he crumples the other. 

“Hyung, stop laughing at me!” Jimin says through a mouthful of upsettingly delicious muffin. “You’re an enabler, you know! You enable my stress eating habits!”

Yoongi rolls his eyes at him. “Please. I was just trying to get you to relax. You sounded so stressed out on the phone.”

“I am stressed out!” Jimin wails. “Hyung, what am I supposed to do?”

Yoongi shrugs. “I don’t know why you’re worrying about it so much, Jimin. I’ve met the kid a couple times. He seems perfectly harmless. So he’s not into relationships, so what? So you fucked and you both move on. Unless you’re saying you want to be in a relationship with him?” Yoongi raises an eyebrow at him almost accusingly.

“No! Yes, I don’t know, maybe?”

“Jesus, well, which is it, Jimin?” Yoongi sighs exasperatedly. 

Jimin flops onto the table dramatically, laying his head on his arms as he groans. Yoongi carefully moves Jimin’s cup of coffee a little further away from him, just in case. “I don’t think I do. It’s just, he was really nice to me and he’s so pretty, hyung.” Yoongi hums in agreement. “But like, I don’t even know him well enough to want to date him.”

Casually twirling some of Jimin’s hair on his finger, Yoongi shrugs. “Well then don’t worry about it. People hook up all the time, Jimin. You don’t have to get yourself so worked up.”

“Ugh, but hyung, he’s friends with Jungkookie and Hobi’s always dragging me to Sigma Rho with him and it’s just gonna be awkward if I have to see him all the time,” Jimin pouts, tilting his head so Yoongi can scratch at his scalp just behind his ear.

“Mmm, that could happen. But we turned out alright, yeah?” Yoongi says quietly and when Jimin glances at his face, Yoongi’s smiling softly at him.

“Shut up, hyung. That’s different. We were already friends. It’s way easier to _stay_ friends after fucking than it is to _become_ friends after fucking,” Jimin protests.

Yoongi shrugs. “Maybe. But maybe not. Let things play out, Jimin. If you want to be friends with him, then hang out with him. Don’t let him charm your pants off on the bathroom floor again,” he teases, but he’s still kind of serious. Yoongi has always been good at giving advice so Jimin does his best to listen to him. He hasn't kept Yoongi as his best friend for all these years for nothing.

“Ugh, you’re right, hyung,” Jimin admits after a pregnant pause as he sits up again.

Yoongi flashes him a gummy smile. “Of course I am.”

♦♦♦♦♦

It’s a week before Jimin hears from Taehyung again. It’s been an okay week, a little busy, but good. It’s given Jimin a lot of time to think about the whole situation and he’s firmly decided that being friends with Taehyung is perfectly okay. But no more hook ups and nothing silly like developing a crush or something stupid like that.

So when Taehyung asks if he wants to come over and study, Jimin says yes. What’s more harmless than studying? Nothing, right?

Jimin tells himself that he’s just going to go. He’s not going to worry about how he looks or anything ridiculous like that. So he just leaves his apartment in his sweats and tank top with a snapback flattening his unruly hair that’s still damp from his shower.

When he shows up at Taehyung’s apartment building, he texts Taehyung to buzz him in. A minute later, he’s striding up the stairs (it’s healthier than taking the elevator up, isn’t it?) and then knocking on Taehyung’s door.

It opens just a few seconds later and Taehyung shouts, “Jim Jam!” before reaching out to pull Jimin into a tight hug. Jimin squeaks in surprise, trying to wiggle his trapped arms up enough to pat Taehyung on the back.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you too, Taehyung,” he says, laughing lightly. When Taehyung finally pulls back, Jimin shrugs off his backpack and steps out of his sneakers. Taehyung eyes Jimin’s backpack with an odd look and Jimin frowns in confusion, but neither comments on the odd exchange. “Is Jackson not home?” Jimin asks curiously.

“Nope!” Taehyung says, grabbing Jimin by the wrist to drag him further inside. “He’s out with Ji-Oh at the movies so it’s just us. Sorry you’re stuck with me Jim Jam,” he says, batting his eyelashes dramatically. 

Jimin just chuckles at him, swatting at his shoulder. “Don’t be stupid. I came to study with you, right? Not Jackson.”

Taehyung gives him a mirthful look, a devilish little twinkle in his eye that has Jimin narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously. “Of course!” Taehyung says, pulling Jimin down on the couch with him.

“So what classes are you even taking?” Jimin asks, suddenly realizing how little he knows about Taehyung. He pulls his own stack of homework out of his backpack as Taehyung shuffles around some papers on the coffee table.

“Uh… I’m mostly in acting classes right now, but I’m taking calculus as a gen ed,” Taehyung responds. And it’s the calculus book he eventually comes up with before rooting around a drawer to find a pen. “What about you?”

“Well my dance classes are the bulk: contemporary, classical ballet and modern hip hop. But I’m also taking a music theory class and an organic chemistry class that’s literally going to be the death of me.”

“Why’d you take organic chemistry?” Taehyung asks, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Jimin sighs regretfully. “I signed up to get my gen ed out of the way but it’s _so hard._ ” Taehyung giggles and Jimin realizes the double meaning in his words, but seriously? He reaches out to smack Taehyung in the chest. “Oh, shut up, you child,” he says, but now he’s laughing too.

They sit on the couch, numbing their skulls reading about organic chemistry and calculus for about forty five minutes. Jimin’s been sitting with his legs stretched out across Taehyung’s lap and a while back, Taehyung had laid his right hand on Jimin’s thigh. It wasn’t weird. They didn’t make a big deal out of it. It’s just a comforting presence there, warm and grounding.

But after Jimin has reached for his notepad and a pencil to do some problems from his book, he feels a light squeeze on his thigh. At first, he ignores it, but then Taehyung’s hand move a little higher and squeezes again. Jimin giggles at the ticklish sensation. “Taehyung, what are you doing?”

Taehyung flashes him a wolfish grin as he sets down his calculus book. He moves onto the couch gracefully and somehow manages to crawl his way on top of Jimin to pluck the book from his lap too. Jimin giggles again. “Seriously, Taehyung, what are you doing?”

“C’mon Jim Jam…” Taehyung says, his voice a teasing lilt. It isn’t until Taehyung nuzzles into the side of Jimin’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there that Jimin fully realizes what he’s doing.

His face flushes with embarrassment and he hurries to push at Taehyung’s shoulders. “Taehyung, stop it,” he says quickly, squirming underneath him.

Taehyung hums against his throat and then his tongue darts out to touch his skin. “What, Jim Jam? You know I can make you feel good.”

“Christ, that’s not the _point,_ ” Jimin huffs, frustrated, shoving at Taehyung even harder. This time he does pull back, looking down at Jimin with a smirk that vanishes the instant he sees Jimin’s face.

Obviously, there’s something in Jimin’s expression that makes Taehyung _get it_. “Oh my god, Jiminie, I’m sorry. I thought-”

“What? What did you think? That when I said ‘stop it’ I didn’t mean it?” Jimin says. “Get off me.” Taehyung complies quickly and then the two of them are sitting on opposite sides of the couch. “Honestly, what were you thinking? I came here to hang out and like, chill with you. Not to fuck on your couch because your roommate isn't home,” Jimin says, obviously upset.

Taehyung is looking down at his hands, wringing together nervously in his lap. “I just. I thought you knew when I texted you that it was like...you know…”

“Like what?” Jimin says harshly, standing and crossing his arms.

“A booty call.”

The words are like a slap to the face. Or rather, a splash of cold water, waking Jimin up from whatever delusional dream he’d been in. He scoffs mirthlessly, tonguing at his cheek. “Huh. You know, why am I even surprised? That’s so-- it’s so fucking _typical_ , isn’t it?” 

And he doesn’t even know why, but Jimin finds himself fighting the urge to _cry_ , but no. _No_. He is _not_ going to storm out of Taehyung’s apartment in tears. He’s going to storm out like a _man_ , with his head held high and holding onto his dignity for dear life.

He roughly shoves his things back into his backpack and as he strides toward the door, he hears Taehyung scrambling after him. “Jim Jam, wait, pl--”

“And stop _calling_ me that!” Jimin turns with a shout, finding himself chest to chest with Taehyung. “Stop. My name is _Jimin_ ,” he spits. He jams his feet into his shoes and marches out of Taehyung’s apartment, ignoring the calls of his name he hears after him.

He runs down the stairs and doesn’t stop when he hits the street, running for two full block before he stops, panting hard. It’s then that he lets the tears fall because honestly, how could he be so fucking _stupid_?

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials quickly.

“Hyung,” he chokes out through his crying, “hyung, will you come pick me up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of turmoil? Hopefully our boys will make up soon, yeah?  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. <3


	4. ♦t's uncrossed and i's undotted♦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which I added a scene for filler and it takes up about half the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last scene got a little out of hand. I'm really not happy with this chapter but I wanted to keep my promise of posting a chapter once a month so here's chapter four as February comes to a close.
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who takes the time to leave me comments. I know I respond to all of you so I've probably thanked you already, but I really just can't express how happy your comments make me. You guys really are what makes writing fun so from the bottom of my heart, thank you. <3
> 
> Please enjoy to the best of your ability with this one. TT_TT

Yoongi always scolds Jimin when he cries in his car. It’s a nice car, to be fair, an old, sleek sports car that Yoongi inherited from his grandfather. Yoongi has the nicest car of all of them and he’s very proud of it. Namjoon isn’t even allowed in it without Jin’s supervision because of the likelihood of something getting broken.

Jimin had started keeping tissues in Yoongi’s glovebox a long time ago, but this time when he opens the box to get some, he remembers that he’s yet to replenish the supply.

“Jimin, seriously, wipe your nose. If you get snot on my leather, I'll throttle you,” Yoongi threatens, glancing at Jimin as he drives. 

“I'm s-sorry, hyung,” Jimin says as he sniffles. “I used all your glove box tissues last time.” ‘Last time’ was when the two of them had gone to the movies two weekends ago and saw a horribly sad movie that Jimin just _knew_ he was going to cry through so he brought them all in from the car. 

“Well, use your sleeve or something. Jeez, how much snot can one guy have?” Yoongi grumbles, and Jimin feels bad, really, he does. He just can't stop crying. The worst part is that he's not even upset. Oh, no. 

He’s _angry_. 

He’s always been one of those cursed individuals who cries when he's angry. Hell, he cries with any strong emotion, really, but wow does rage really fuel the water works. For a while at least. 

Just long enough for Yoongi to drive them back to Jimin and Hobi’s apartment. Hoseok is sitting on the sofa with his laptop in his lap when Jimin bursts in, Yoongi trailing more leisurely behind him. Jimin marches immediately to the refrigerator and tears out a bag of baby carrots. Yoongi scoffs at him as he attempts to open the bag, but eventually he huffs and just hands them to Yoongi. After Yoongi hands the now-open bag back to him, he chomps one of them aggressively, making a loud snapping sound. He falls into the armchair on the other side of the room and finally Hobi, who’d been staring at him, says, “Well good afternoon.”

Jimin pins a flat stare on him. 

“Aww Jiminie what happened? Tell hyung. Do you need to cry it out?” Hobi says, a little teasingly but mostly genuine in his concern.

Yoongi scoffs as he moves Hoseok’s feet to sit on the other end of the couch. “Yeah, right. He cried it out all over my car.”

Hoseok’s smile falls a little then, as he realizes the weight of Jimin’s emotion. “Yah, you could’ve called me! I would’ve picked you up!” 

Jimin shrugs. “You said you were going to study today. Besides I like Yoongi-hyung better,” Jimin grumbles, biting harshly at another carrot.

Hoseok’s eyes go wide with surprise and betrayal as Yoongi chuckles darkly. And it makes sense. Jimin doesn’t really say things like that. He’s just extremely angry and expelling it through sassy retorts and vicious bites of baby carrots seems like the best idea for now.

“Ah! Jiminie, you wound my heart!” Hobi exclaims, clutching dramatically at his chest. When Jimin and Yoongi just continue to stare at him blankly, he sits back up a little, stretching his legs back out to put his feet in Yoongi’s lap. “Aish, seriously, what happened then?”

Jimin rolls his eyes and huffs, sitting up in his chair to be able to tell the story. “You know I went over there to study with him, right?” Hobi nods. “Okay and that went fine for a while but after like an hour the fucker starts _groping_ me and even when I said ‘stop’ he thought I was _joking_. Like are you _kidding_ me?” Jimin’s voice has raised by the time he’s stopped speaking. 

Hoseok’s face has turned sour by this point. And Jimin knows that Hobi warned him about this, about Taehyung just wanting Jimin to be his little fucktoy but Jimin hadn’t listened to him. But thankfully, Hoseok isn’t the type of person who gets off on saying ‘I told you so.’ 

Instead what comes out is, “Jeez, what a _douche bag_. That’s what I don’t understand about fuckboys--”

“Hoseok, aren’t _you_ a fuckboy?” Yoongi interrupts.

Hobi gives him an affronted look. “No, no, no. There’s a difference between what I do and what fuckboys do. I let people know up front that I’m just there for the sex. I’d never ask a girl to come over and study if I wanted to fuck. I’d ask her to come over and fuck,” he says and then shrugs, like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

And you know, why isn’t it? Why can’t everyone just be as straightforward as Hobi? Then again, maybe that wouldn’t have made it any better. Really. Would Jimin have felt any better if the text from Taehyung had said ‘wanna cum over n fuck?’ instead? Probably not. Because the method isn’t really what upset him.

“That’s not even the problem though,” Jimin mumbles, tossing the half-empty bag of carrots onto the coffee table, no longer able to stomach them. “The problem is that no one wants me for anything other than sex.”

“Jimin--”

“Jiminie--”

Both of his hyungs start but stop when they hear each other, both polite enough to let the other talk first. Jimin uses the pause to stop them before they can get any further. “No, don’t try to say otherwise!” he almost snaps. “I’ve never even had a solid relationship for more than five weeks. People fuck me and when they realize I’m a huge needy sap, they drop my ass. My _fabulous_ ass that they all say is their ‘favorite part’ of me,” he complains bitterly, spitting his words out as he stares at the floor.

And both Hoseok and Yoongi are up off the couch now, moving over to grab Jimin and drag him back to the couch. He goes along willingly enough, not having the energy to fight with his hyungs. They settle him in between the two of them, Yoongi’s arm around his shoulders and Hobi wrapped around his middle, smushing his face into Jimin’s chest. Jimin sighs heavily, trying to keep from crying again.

“Please don’t talk like that, Jiminie.” It’s Yoongi who speaks first. “We care about you so much and it hurts us when you take those losers’ words to heart. So you haven’t found yourself a great guy yet, so what? That just means that none of them deserve you. You’re a good person. The universe rewards people like you. You’ll find someone to cherish you like you deserve,” he says, speaking his words quietly into Jimin’s hair.

Hoseok nods in agreement. “Mm. Hyung is right. And until then, the two of us will cherish you instead.” He pauses. “And Jungkookie.”

Jimin scoffs a laugh. “Yeah right. The day you can get Jungkook to cherish me, please call me to let me know the world is ending.”

The three of them laugh and it makes Jimin feel a little better. Maybe his hyungdeul are right. So he’s fucked around with some douche bags, so what? And maybe Taehyung really hasn’t lived up to expectations but you know what? Maybe Jimin shouldn’t have had those expectations in the first place. His dad always tells him that the only time you’re disappointed is when you’re expectations aren’t met. So don’t expect things from people. Go get things yourself.

Somehow, it finally makes sense.

With a newfound will to smile, Jimin wiggles, burrowing himself further into the embrace of his hyungdeul, mumbling something akin to a ‘thanks’.

♦♦♦♦♦

Two days pass and Jimin finds himself at dance practice with a scowling Jungkook staring down at him during their break. They’re both covered in sweat and chugging water but somehow Jungkook still manages to trap him in a corner and interrogate him about Taehyung.

He’d started their conversation with, “So Hobi-hyung told me that Yoongi-hyung told him to tell me to ask you what the fuck happened with Tae?” And of course Jimin had rolled his eyes.

“Well you know when we went to their party last weekend?” Jimin starts, leaning against the mirror next to him.

Jungkook holds up a hand. “If you’re gonna tell me that you let Tae tongue fuck you in the bathtub and then you fell asleep there, don’t bother. Tae told me _all_ about it.”

Jimin immediately reaches to smack Jungkook in the chest. The boy hardly flinches but he does scoff. “Don’t get mad at me. Tae’s the one kissing and telling,” he argues. And he has a fair point, but still.

Rolling his eyes again, Jimin continues. “Well, whatever. To make a long story short: he asked me to go and hang out to like, study and whatnot at his place a couple days ago. So I went. And it was going fine but then he started, like, _touching me_ , in the middle of me reading about organic compounds!” Jimin says, exasperation leaking into his voice.

And even Jungkook, fuckboy extraordinaire -- well, a wannabe fuckboy at the very least -- wrinkles his nose at that one. “Well did you tell him to cut the shit?”

“ _Yeah_. And he thought I was _joking_.”

“What?” Jungkook’s exclamation is much louder than he’d obviously intended and several people look their way. Jungkook seems unfazed as Jimin shoots him a glare and motions for him to be quieter. “What did you do next? Did you slap the shit outta him? Cause Tae’s a huge fucking idiot like ninety percent of the time,” Jungkook says and Jimin can’t tell if he’s extremely pissed or kind of trying to defend Taehyung. It didn’t really matter either way. Jimin knows Jungkook would go toe-to-toe with a grizzly bear for him.

“No, but I did shove him away, yelled at him and basically stormed out of his apartment. I called Yoongi-hyung and--”

“Let me guess, he got mad at you for crying all over his car?” Jungkook interrupts, mischievous bunny smile overtaking his face.

“Shut up, Jeon,” Jimin says, though he too is grinning.

They laugh a little and then settle into a quiet. “Do you… I don’t know, want me to talk to Taehyung or something?” Jungkook asks finally.

Jimin shrugs. “Not really. I just hate when people--”

“Hey Park!”

Jimin looks up when he hears his family name called, even though whoever’s talking could be addressing probably any of five different people in the room. And Jimin doesn't really know anyone other than Jungkook and Hobi well enough for them to call him by his last name. 

But remarkably, it is someone calling for Jimin. And Jimin is _stunned_ because it’s Nae Wonjae who’s called him. Jimin is his sunbae. They’re not even close enough for him to call him _hyung_ , never mind dropping honorifics altogether. 

So Jimin’s on the defensive before he even hears what Wonjae has to say. “Excuse me?” he says and he can sense Jungkook tense beside him. 

Already they’ve drawn attention to themselves. Just beyond Wonjae’s shoulder, Jimin can see Lisa and Rosé, two freshmen that Jimin and Jungkook often get dinner with after practice, looking over at him worriedly.

Wonjae snickers as he walks over. “Don’t think no one saw that stunt you pulled at Taehyung and Jackson’s place.” _That’s_ what this is about? Seriously? “You know, I didn’t really peg Taehyung for a faggot but you I could’ve guessed.”

Jimin feels his eyes go wide. Never in his life has anyone ever said something like that to him. “I’m sorry, do you have a _problem_?” Jimin responds, already starting to lose his temper.

Wonjae scoffs a mirthless laugh. “Yeah, why don’t you keep your homo face sucking behind closed doors? No one wants to see that shit.” Wonjae is too close to Jimin at this point and Jimin almost wants to step back but he forces himself to hold his ground, glaring harshly up at this brat before him.

It’s Jungkook who moves this time, taking a powerful step to plant himself between Wonjae and Jimin to grab a fistful of Wonjae’s collar.

Wonjae raises an eyebrow. “Oho? You too, Jungkook? Does Jimin get on his knees for you?”

For a moment, Jimin really thinks Jungkook is going to hit him. It’s Lisa’s voice that stops him, calling out a cheerful, “Jimin-oppa!” 

She and Rosé make their way over quickly and it’d be an understatement to say Jimin is surprised when Lisa wraps herself around him. And Rosé has wormed her way between Jungkook and Wonjae, a bold move, really.

Jungkook, as hot-headed as he is, would never ever show aggression in front of a woman, especially when she’s between him and the object of his anger. It’s just bad manners and the boy really is a gentleman. So he steps back immediately, a flush on his face from either embarrassment or anger, Jimin is unsure.

Jimin is still staring at Wonjae when Lisa pouts at him, wiggling next to his side. “Jagi...pay attention to me.” And _that_ catches Jimin’s attention. Jagi? So he looks over at her and sees a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Oppa, stop spending all your time with Jungkookie. I’m going to get jealous.”

Jimin offers her a confused smile, wondering what the hell she’s talking about. But then she touches his cheek and leans forward to press a chaste kiss on his lips. He’s a little stunned, but he tries to school his expression. “Are we still having our date night tonight? You cancelled on me last Tuesday,” she says, grinning.

At this point, Jungkook is regarding the two of them with a look of pure shock. “Jimin-hyung,” he says. “You didn’t tell me you and Lisa were together.” Somehow he’s much quicker on the uptake than Jimin is.

Jimin forces a laugh and puts his arms around Lisa’s waist, as it’s awkward that she’s standing so close and he’s just holding his arms limply at his sides. “Yeah...we were keeping it on the down low but I guess someone got a little antsy, huh?” Jimin says, turning back to Lisa with a beaming grin so he can rub their noses together.

She giggles and says, “Yah, you weren’t paying attention to me enough, jagi, so I ratted you out!”

Wonjae is staring at them, dumbfounded and with an embarrassed look on his face. He goes to turn away, obviously plainly confused, but Jungkook catches him by the shoulder. Jabbing a finger into his chest, he says darkly, “You better watch yourself.” Wonjae shrugs harshly out of Jungkook’s hold and then walks away, mumbling under his breath.

When he’s once, Jimin whispers under his breath, speaking through his teeth as he tries to keep up his smile. “What are you doing, you crazy?”

Lisa mirrors his way of speaking. “Did you want him to leave you alone or did you want Jungkook to get in trouble for clocking him in the face?”

She makes a fair point there.

“Okay, no, but still. I’m not ashamed of my sexuality. I can’t have a fake relationship with you!” Jimin panic-whispers, already thinking of a million and one ways this could go terribly.

Lisa shrugs. “It’s fine. We’ll talk to Hoseok-oppa about what happened. He’ll give Wonjae a warning. We just have to keep it up while he’s around or until he does something else stupid and gets kicked out. No one likes him anyway. He’s a douche,” she says with an eye roll.

And apparently Jimin is convinced. His only response is to jerk his thumb over his shoulder at Jungkook. “But Jungkookie’s a douche too.”

Lisa giggles at that as Jungkook gives an affronted, “Yah!”

Rosé frowns slightly and while looking at Jungkook says, “Nah, I think he’s sweet…”

Jungkook’s reaction is easily the funniest (and cutest) thing Jimin has seen all day. He glances at Rosé and immediately drops his gaze to his shoes, blushing profusely.

When Jimin glances at Rosé, she too is blushing and then Lisa is latching onto her instead, squealing, “Aigo, so cute!”

Rosé pushes Lisa’s hands away from where they’re trying to pinch her cheeks as Jimin sidles up to Jungkook, bumping their shoulders together and elbowing Jungkook in the ribs until he looks up at Jimin’s face. Jimin waggles his eyebrows at him.

Jungkook rolls his eyes and shoves Jimin, hard. Jimin stumbles dramatically into the mirror and Jungkook grumbles, “Oh, shut up.”

Jimin just giggles.

♦♦♦♦♦

At the end of practice, Jimin checks his phone.

**Kim Taehyung [8:32pm]:**  
_Can we talk?_

♦♦♦♦♦

It’s weird. Sitting across from Taehyung at a little café down the street is _weird_.

Taehyung sips nervously at his coffee but Jimin does nothing of the sort, just leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Taehyung had bought him a cup of...whatever but Jimin refuses to touch it.

“Aren’t you gonna drink your coffee?” Taehyung asks, and it’s very clear that Jimin’s demeanor is making him even more anxious.

“Nope,” Jimin says slowly, popping the ‘p’. 

Taehyung clears his throat nervously, playing with the edge of the lid of his cup. “Look, Jimin, I’m sorry,” he starts. Jimin rolls his eyes and Taehyung hurries to continue. “No, I really, really am. I should’ve been more clear about my intentions so you could’ve said no if you wanted to. And I acted like a huge dick the other day. I know that.”

“Okay, great you apologized. Can I go home now?” Jimin asks bitterly, moving to get up. 

Taehyung hurriedly reaches forward. “Wait, wait. Please.”

Jimin sighs and sits back down. “What do you want from me, Taehyung?”

Taehyung gives Jimin a smile then, but it’s nothing like his usual, blindingly beautiful smile. It’s forced and looks almost painful. “I just want to be your friend, Jimin.” Jimin rolls his eyes again. “I know you don’t believe me because I’m a huge turd, but you’re really cool. Jackson and Ji-Oh agree. We talked about you a bunch after you left breakfast and you’re just really fun to hang out with and you’re friends with Jungkookie and I swear he almost throttled me when I saw him last and I shouldn’t have brought that up because now it seems like I’m only doing this because he threatened me but I swear that’s not it and now I’m rambling and I just, oh God, I’m so sorry.”

“Taehyung, breathe,” Jimin says before Taehyung can keep talking. 

Taehyung does just that, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile. “Right. Sorry.”

A long pause draws out between the two of them as they stare at one another and for the first time since Jimin met him, he finds that he’s not lost in Taehyung’s beauty, but instead truly focused on the emotion on his face. Incredible that he hadn’t noticed before, but Taehyung is an open book. His brow is furrowed, there are faint bags under his eyes and his lower lip looks red from being worried between his teeth. 

Jimin sighs heavily through his nose. Why can't he ever say no to this boy? “Fine,” he grumbles.

Taehyung’s face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree. “Fine? Fine like yeah? As in yes you’ll be my friend?” he asks excitedly.

Jimin rolls his eyes and shrugs unenthusiastically. 

“Yes!” Taehyung says, jumping up and doing a weird little dance. Jimin tries not to laugh but he ends up giving in when a little _guffaw_ escapes him. He quickly covers his mouth with the back of his hand and sinks lower in his seat. Taehyung stops when he sees Jimin laughing and his whole face lights up. “Are you gonna drink your coffee now?” he asks hopefully.

Jimin looks at him incredulously, in sheer disbelief that Taehyung could still possibly be concerned about _that_ of all things. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Taehyung continues to beam at him across the table while he takes a sip and rolls his eyes.

♦♦♦♦♦

Things get better from there. Jimin goes on with his usual business, hanging out with Yoongi and Hobi (who have begun to spend a lot more time with each other, Jimin notes) and Jungkook, but now, with Taehyung too. Yoongi even starts dragging Namjoon around more and with Namjoon comes Jin.

Jin.

Jin is great, Jimin decides. Before, he’d only met Jin a couple of times and he’d always seemed fine. A little motherly and prone to worrying, but fine. But Jimin soon realizes that Jin is _so much more_ than just “fine.”

Jin cooks. Jin cooks well. _Very_ well. 

However, with Jin’s impeccable cooking skills comes another thing.

“I’m hungryyyyyyyyy,” Jungkook whines obnoxiously from where he’s sprawled on Jimin and Hobi’s couch, face buried in a hand-held game system of some sort.

Flawlessly, seamlessly, with _zero_ hesitation, Jin says, “Hi Hungry. I’m hyung.”

Without looking, Jungkook takes a pillow from the couch and whips it at Jin’s head with alarming precision. 

At this point Jimin has slipped out of his chair and onto the ground in a fit of giggles.

“Yah! You actually think that’s _funny_?” And Yoongi actually sounds mad. “I _am_!” he says after Jimin teases him. “It makes me angry.”

Still giggling, Jimin says, “Well, lighten up, hyung.”

“Aish,” Yoongi grumbles making a move like he’s going to hit Jimin. Instead of flinching, Jimin just does it back.

So they suffer through Jin’s terrible jokes, but Jimin actually secretly (or not so secretly) likes them, if only because they’re just so ridiculously bad. 

After they eat the food that Jin-hyung so graciously prepares for them, it’s Hoseok who pulls out the alcohol. Jimin rolls his eyes because, really, can’t his hyungdeul go one weekend without getting shitty drunk? Apparently not. After his poor decisions with Taehyung in two too many bathrooms, Jimin has returned to his previous state of sobriety but it seems he won’t be getting away with that now.

“Hyung! You can’t just be the only one not drinking, that’s lame,” Jungkook protests as they settle into a seated circle on the floor. “How can we play this game if you don’t drink?”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “I’ll just drink water,” he reassures.

And of course he’s met with a ringing chorus of ‘boo’s from Hobi, Tae and Jungkook. Jin, Namjoon and Yoongi are a little more polite; Jin even goes so far as to scold the younger ones for teasing him.

“C’mon, Jiminie, it’s not like a big frat party. It’s just us. We’ll take care of you if you need to throw up. We promise,” Hoseok says, batting his eyelashes at Jimin and pouting intently. Jimin rolls his eyes dramatically. He knows that Hobi-hyung just wants to see him drunk, because he’d complained about Taehyung being the only person who really got to experience “drunk Jimin.”

“ _Fine_ ,” he relents, ignoring the cheers and little _yes_ 's that echo around him. “But,” he continues, holding up a finger. “There’s no way I’m drinking even remotely enough to throw up so don’t get too excited.”

“Ohoho...we’ll see about that, hyung. I’m gonna try to get you out a bunch of times now,” Jungkook says with a devilish grin. 

And apparently that seems like a good idea because now they’re all on board, even Yoongi and Namjoon chuckling and agreeing. Assholes. Jin is the only one who’s still on Jimin’s Nice List.

They play rock paper scissors and somehow it’s Jimin who ends up going first. Quite frankly, he hates this game, because he never knows what to say, but he figures he can get most (if not all) of them in one blow. “Never have I ever done drugs.”

Vocalizations of disbelief and betrayal go around the room while Jungkook says, “Wait, does weed count?” and Jin has to remind him that yes, it does. All six of them end up taking a drink.

“Really, never, Jimin?” Namjoon asks, eyebrows raised. 

Jimin shrugs his shoulders and then places his palms under his chin and says with a big grin, “I’m a good boy, hyung.”

A loud scoff comes from Yoongi across the circle and Hobi-hyung laughs loudly beside him. Jimin reaches to hit both of them as the others look at him with looks that say they’re equally unimpressed.

Going around the circle, it’s Jungkook next, and it seems he’s put his promise to target Jimin aside in favor of building off of Jimin’s statement to get most of his hyungs. “Never have I ever done drugs other than pot,” he says, looking directly at Yoongi.

Yoongi simply shrugs and takes his drink. “I’ve done my fair share of shrooms.” And that’s that. Jimin is laughing behind his hand and leaning on Jungkook when he notices Namjoon, Hoseok and Tae all drink too.

“What?! Hobi-hyung!” he exclaims, eyes going wide.

Hobi shrugs until his neck disappears. “What? Let a guy live a little! This is college!”

And Jin is in the middle of smacking Namjoon in the chest. “Namjoon! Don’t set a bad example for the kids!”

“It was one time! I tripped on acid and I can’t take it back now!” Namjoon argues, rubbing at the spot Jin had struck.

Finally, everyone turns to Taehyung, who calmly says. “One time I snorted ibuprofen.” 

They all start howling with laughter as Jungkook shouts, “Hyung, that’s so lame, it doesn’t count!”

“Okay, okay, okay…” Hoseok interrupts to quiet them done. “We need to focus. Remember that we’re trying to make Jiminie drink,” he says, pinning them all with a determined stare. They all nod seriously and Jimin begins to wonder how he’s friends with any of them. “Hm… Never have I ever… jerked off more than twice in one day.”

Jimin bursts out laughing immediately, hunching over into the middle of their circle as he covers his mouth. “Seriously hyung? That was your best attempt to get me?”

“You haven’t either?” Hoseok says, for some reason sounding very surprised.

“No!” Jimin says back, still laughing too hard to really talk.

Everyone else is laughing now and Jimin’s eyes are barely open enough to see Namjoon, Taehyung and Jungkook take a drink. “Okay, Jungkookie’s the baby, he gets a pass because of his raging hormones but what about you two? Are you really so desperate that you need to whack it three plus times in one day?” Yoongi accuses, pointing at the two of them.

Namjoon makes an affronted face. “What? And you think I did this recently? I had raging hormones once too! I was young once too!” he defends. Jin starts going with his squeaky windshield wiper laugh and everyone just about loses it when Tae chimes in with:

“I do it regularly.”

Jin slaps Taehyung on the back as he laughs and Taehyung laughs at himself too but Jimin can see his face is a little red still.

Eventually they settle down enough for Yoongi to dramatically roll up his sleeves and say, “Alright, I’ve know Jiminie for a long time.” Jimin rolls his eyes. “Watch and learn, boys. Never have I ever…” And Yoongi sends Jimin a positively _devilish_ grin. Jimin narrows his eyes at him dangerously. He’s not above killing his hyung. He’s really not. “Repurposed a household item as a sex toy.”

Jimin’s eyes go wide and his mouth presses into a flat line as he crawls across the circle to hit his hyung. Yoongi holds his arms up to defend himself but he’s already laughing and continues to do so as Jimin slinks back to his corner and takes his first drink (from a cup of liquid that Taehyung had generously, masterfully mixed for him). “Okay, well now you have to tell us what it was,” Jungkook says.

Jimin pouts, bashfully mumbling, “Electric toothbrush…”

Hoseok, Yoongi and Jungkook end up in a pile together as they laugh and even Jin is trying (and failing) not to giggle. Taehyung’s chuckle is pitched low beside him but he wraps his arm around Jimin’s shoulders and squeezes reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Jim Jam, me too.”

That makes everyone stop because _now_ they’re even more intrigued. “Not an electric toothbrush,” he clarifies with a shake of his hand. “I’ve been spanked with a spatula.”

The silence is deafening for a moment before Jimin bursts into a fit of giggles, falling into Taehyung’s hold even more and bracing his weight with a hand on Taehyung’s thigh. Honestly, he doesn’t even care if it’s true or not (though he has no reason not to believe Taehyung, as the boy is an open book and really doesn’t seem to be embarrassed about anything at all), because it makes him feel much less singled-out and shy.

Namjoon seems pretty prepared when they all look to him, which Jimin thinks is interesting because he doesn’t know Namjoon that well. Better than he knows Tae and Jin, sure, but they’ve never been super close until recently. But still, he speaks with confidence. “Never have I ever performed a striptease for someone.”

Jimin’s mouth falls open because how. _How_ could he have possibly known that. Jimin quickly knocks back a gulp of his drink before meeting Namjoon’s victorious grin. What an evil hyung. 

Thankfully, it’s Jungkookie they tease this time around, Hoseok and Taehyung too shameless to tease about something as simple as a striptease. “Hah! Aren’t you a virgin?” Yoongi says, pointing a finger at Jungkook.

“No!” he denies immediately, though his face and neck go red. Jimin giggles softly, reaching to slap Yoongi on the knee. 

“Oh? So who watched you fumble your way through a striptease and still decided to sleep with you then?” Hobi chimes in, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

They all wait with baited breath but Jungkook just hangs his head and says, “No one. I didn’t end up having sex with her.” 

And that does it for all of them. Jimin doesn’t think he’s ever seen Yoongi laugh so hard in his life, Namjoon is likely to break something in the next four seconds, Hobi and Jin could make someone go deaf with how loud they’re cackling, and Jimin thinks his spine might break if Taehyung hits him any harder.

Jimin, though laughing as well, ruffles Jungkook’s hair sympathetically.

It takes them a while to recover but once they do, Jin says emphatically, “Never have I ever puked from drinking!”

Everyone groans then as they all take a drink. Jimin smiles and high fives Jin as the two of them revel in everyone else’s misery. “That’s what you delinquents get,” Jimin says.

“Shut up, you prude,” Yoongi grumbles, but when Jimin looks at him there’s an amused glint in his eye and Jimin can’t help but grin at him.

Finally they come to the end with Taehyung and he looks around dramatically before he says, “I’m gonna try to get Jiminie and no one else.” Jimin rolls his eyes. Right. Like that’s possible. “Never have I ever…” But for some reason, Jimin is holding his breath as Taehyung stares straight into his eyes. “...passed out from a good dicking.”

There’s a moment of silence before Jungkook sputters out a laugh and then the hyungs follow after him, trying to stifle their laughter to get Jimin’s response. Jimin holds Taehyung’s gaze for a long time.

And then he slowly raises his cup and takes a long drink.

The room explodes in cheers and _oooooooh_ ’s and Jimin feels his face go red. “We are _so_ not talking about this,” he announces, pointedly looking at each and every one of them. Jimin pins a particular glare on Yoongi, worried that his slightly-intoxicated hyung might be feeling a little more loose-lipped now. Yoongi just makes that annoying face and shrugs dramatically, prompting Jimin to reach over and pinch his thigh, hard.

They all let it go but continue snickering and somehow it’s Jimin’s turn again. He pauses to think for a moment and eventually settles on something he’s genuinely just curious about, rather than targeting any of his friends. “Never have I ever been part of a threesome.”

They all look at one another and Taehyung and Yoongi actually _clink cups_ before they take a drink. Jimin’s mouth falls open. “No _fucking_ way,” he says and everyone else’s faces seem to mimic his response. 

The two of them just shrug in response. “There’s only so many willing dudes on campus. When you get two of ‘em at once, you say yes,” Yoongi says with a shrug. Taehyung cracks up at that, leaning across the circle to give Yoongi a high five.

“Oh, my god, this is what you meant by ‘I’ve met the kid a couple times’?! Hyung!” Jimin shouts, laughing as he reaches to hit Yoongi, who just continues to chuckle.

Namjoon is shaking his head. “Aish, you learn way more than you need to about your friends in this game…”

Jungkook reigns everyone back in with, “Never have I ever sucked a dick.” Jimin rolls his eyes as he takes his drink this time. That’s just too easy, it’s not even fun. That’s what he thinks until he spots Namjoon taking a sip of his soju. 

“What?! Namjoon?!” Jin beats Jimin to the punch on this one, looking at his best friend with wide eyes. 

Namjoon just shrugs, smirking back slyly. “Interested, hyung?” And he even waggles his eyebrows like a creep.

Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung make a chorus of gagging sounds as Hobi says something about “mom and dad needing to get a room.”

Uneventfully, Hobi makes good on his promise to get Jimin this time as he says, “Never have I ever given someone a lap dance.” Once again, Jimin finds himself drinking in solitude and deflecting a barrage of questions. Everyone tells him he’s no fun but he simply says he’s “mysterious.”

Yoongi’s turn rolls around again and Jimin wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, nervous for some reason. It ends up not being that bad as Yoongi looks between Taehyung and Jimin and says, “Never have I ever taken it up the ass.”

Jimin snorts and finishes the rest of his drink on that one, feeling the pleasant warmth of the alcohol in his system. Taehyung, too finishes his drink and without being prompted sets about pouring Jimin a new drink and cracking open a bottle of soju for himself. 

“You call yourself gay, hyung?” Tae asks as he pours some sort of fruity juice into Jimin’s cup before handing it back to him.

Yoongi pulls a face. “What? I can’t have a preference one way or the other, Oh Bisexual King?” he snips back.

Tae snorts unattractively and Jimin smiles. “Having a preference implies you’ve done both. Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, hyung,” Tae says, holding his drink up and raising an eyebrow.

Yoongi looks personally offended. “Well, Jiminie’s never fucked anyone.”

All eyes snap to Jimin, who glares fiercely at Yoongi. “Hyung!” he snaps.

“What? It’s true.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Jimin hisses through his teeth. God, why is Yoongi-hyung always so embarrassing.

“Really, hyung?” Jungkook says. But then he stops, reconsiders. “Eh, well it’s not really surprising. You don’t look like you do a lot of fucking.”

“I could totally fuck someone!” Jimin insists, and by now his hyungs are all snickering. “I could!”

“Yeah, but you _don’t_ ,” Yoongi points out. 

Jimin curls his lip and crawls across the circle to tackle Yoongi onto the floor and beat him with the nearest pillow. “You’re such a bad hyung, seriously,” he grumbles as he finally goes back to his seat.

Jimin can feel Taehyung’s silent stare as Jimin looks to Namjoon to get him to continue before he dies of embarrassment.

And Namjoon becomes Jimin’s Favorite Hyung™ with just one sentence. “Never have I ever _given_ it up the ass.” Jimin breaks out into a huge grin as Namjoon leans over to give him a high five and ruffle his hair.

Yoongi rolls his eyes and finishes his soju, smacking the now-empty bottle down onto the floor dramatically. Tae, too, takes a drink and Hobi even does but there’s no real shock there. The real surprise is when Jin takes his first drink of the night.

“Ah! Hyung!” Hoseok screeches, shaking Jin’s shoulder. “Who?! Was it Jisoo?” Jisoo is Jin’s current girlfriend whom they all really like but somehow Jimin doubts it was her. Then again...maybe...

Jin holds up a hand and the crowd falls silent. “I…” he starts, looking around as he pauses for dramatic effect. “Will not reveal the lady’s identity. As I am a gentleman,” he says firmly. 

He’s met with many _boo_ ’s, especially from Hobi and Yoongi, who are both well on their way to being drunk. Jimin wonders how Hobi got drunk off so little but when he looks he realizes that Hobi must have been drinking even when he didn’t lose. Jimin has to roll his eyes at that. 

“Never have I ever sent unsolicited nudes,” Jin says, looking pointedly at Namjoon. Namjoon rolls his eyes and takes a drink, though no one pushes for more information on that exchange.

Jimin looks around, taking note that Yoongi, Hobi and Taehyung all drink too. Jungkook notably doesn’t and Jimin pats him on the back. “Aw, lil babe is a gentleman too?” he teases. 

Jungkook’s response? “We’re just talking dick pics right?”

Jimin explodes in laughter and almost collapses into the maknae’s lap. “No! He said nudes! If you’ve sent some girl an unsolicited picture of you flexing in a mirror then that counts!” he hollers.

“Well, I haven’t exactly done that,” Jungkook argues.

“Jungkookie, please explain. You’re being very confusing,” Jin says, chuckling.

And Jimin can’t be imagining the way Jungkook’s face gets even redder. “It was my ass, okay? I sent a picture of my ass!” 

And that’s it. That’s the killer. Taehyung cheers, raising his bottle to Jungkook and gleefully patting him on the back. “That’s our maknae!” 

They all look to Taehyung and Jimin braces himself for another blatant attack. “Never have I ever...performed oral sex on someone without having kissed them on the mouth first,” he says. And that’s oddly specific and intimate coming from him but sure enough, Jimin is taking a drink alongside Hoseok and Namjoon. 

“Wow, Jiminie for someone so innocent when it comes to drinking, you get around, don’t you?” Namjoon teases and Jimin grins but still hits Namjoon’s thigh. 

They go around the circle a couple more times until Jimin really is sufficiently drunk. But of course that’s not enough. After that, they play two rounds of Kings (and everyone decided that their “king for a day” rules were going to be to make Jimin drink every round) and a game of Bullshit, which Jungkook is freakishly good at, though who really expected anything else? Jimin, of course, is terrible at it. By the end of _that_ , Jin has taken away his drink and handed him a bottle of water because he’s about ready to fall down.

At some point, some idiot (probably Hobi-hyung, Jimin thinks vaguely) suggests they play Mario Kart and Jimin doesn’t know how he’s supposed to slay Rainbow Road when he can’t even stand up.

He ends up not having to. He sits on the floor, shoulders nestled between Taehyung’s spread legs, staring at the screen as Jin-hyung’s Princess Peach dominates and Yoongi-hyung’s Daisy falls off the edge of the road for the thirteenth time. Jimin is ninety percent sure Tae’s Donkey Kong is driving the wrong direction and Namjoon-hyung’s Toad keeps crashing into the only tiny strip of wall there is on Rainbow Road.

Jimin himself is in a constant fit of giggles, continuously cracking up as Jungkook savagely insults his hyungdeul. 

After that, Jimin is feeling rather sleepy but some other idiot (probably Hobi-hyung again, Jimin thinks) brings out Twister. 

Now Twister is something Jimin is usually very good at. But he’s absolutely drunk off his ass and it takes about five minutes for him to get all sorts of tangled up with Jungkook and Taehyung. The hyungs are all watching and laughing at them as they fumble their way across the colored dots and more than once, Jimin has smacked his head against someone else’s. 

“Left foot green,” Yoongi says. 

And as Jungkook leaps across the mat, he elbows Jimin right in the mouth. Jimin’s immediate reaction is to laugh as he spins, landing face first on top of Taehyung who had been behind him.

Jimin snorts a laugh, probably blowing his tropical alcohol breath all in Tae’s face as their chests bump together. Taehyung laughs too and Jimin feels Taehyung’s arms come up to steady him after their fall. Once Taehyung looks at his face though, his smile drops and he looks concerned. Jimin frowns. Is there something in his teeth? 

“Jiminie-hyung, are you okay?” Jungkook asks, coming into Jimin’s field of vision as he crouches beside the two of them. Suddenly all of his hyungs are crowding around him too and Jimin feels the urge to panic. What? What’s wrong? “Aish, hyung, you’re bleeding,” Jungkook mutters. 

Bleeding? Where? Jimin reaches up and touches his lips and sure enough, when he pulls his hand back, there’s red on his fingers. He hadn’t realized Jungkook had hit him so hard but he lets Taehyung sit him up and doesn’t resist when Jin drags him into a standing position so he can go sit him on the couch.

The room is spinning a bit and his head lolls but he manages to drink some water when Hobi prompts him and lets Yoongi dab at his mouth with a wet paper towel.

“Are you feeling okay?” Namjoon asks and it’s so nice, the way he’s stroking Jimin’s hair.

Jimin lets his head fall onto the back of the couch and giggles. “I’m soooooo good right now, hyung,” he slurs.

Hoseok snorts a laugh and tries to cover it up with a cough as Yoongi elbows him in the ribs. 

“Maybe we call it a night?” Jin suggests.

“Ah, hyung I’m not even drunk anymore and it’s so early,” Hobi complains. 

“Well, let’s at least put Jiminie to bed,” Yoongi suggests. “I can take him.” 

Hobi latches himself onto Yoongi. “Hyung, no! You were only drunk for like point five seconds. I need more time to experience it!” Yoongi looks back and forth between Jimin and Hobi, a torn expression on his face. It’s surprising that Yoongi isn’t the first to pack it in. He’s usually one to get tired pretty quickly. He ends up not having to make the decision though.

“I can take care of him.” Jimin is a little lost in this conversation, but he lets his head roll towards Taehyung when he hears his voice. “I’m kinda tired anyway.”

Jimin pouts. “Noooo, I don’t wanna go to beeeeed. Why do I have to go and no one else does?”

“‘Cause you’re the one who’s shitty drunk. Now, let’s go. Up,” Yoongi says, gesturing for Taehyung to take Jimin.

Jimin is honestly impressed with how well Taehyung manages his dead weight because there is no way he’s cooperating with this. Uh-uh. None. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. 

It’s Jungkook who eventually hauls him off the couch but then he just passes Jimin off to Tae. Jimin clings to Jungkook, whining the whole time, but Jungkook pries his fingers off with a laugh. “Hyung, you’re going to be so embarrassed when we tell you about this tomorrow.”

Each of his hyungdeul bid him goodnight as Tae carries him down the hall to his bedroom. Jimin kicks his legs weekly, causing Taehyung to scold him for squirming. He also latches onto the doorframe with both hands and Taehyung has to pry his fingers off that too before he can keep walking. 

Jimin ends up basically over Taehyung’s shoulder and he beats his little fists on Taehyung’s back, even though he’s been giggling this whole time. Once Taehyung dumps his ass on his bed, he takes a huge breath and bends over exhaustedly like it was a huge workout. Jimin sits up and shoves at Tae’s shoulder.

“Wow, you’re a fussy child, aren’t you?” Taehyung teases, moving to close the door so if Jimin decided to make a run for it, it’d be more difficult for him.

Jimin giggles and shakes his head, flopping down onto the bed. “You guys are just mean. All the hyungs get to stay up and play, why can’t I?”

Taehyung rolls his eyes and starts going through Jimin’s dresser to find him some pajamas. “Cause. They’re not drunk like you are. Besides, you were falling asleep when we were playing games earlier!”

“Well whose fault is that?” Jimin shouts, smacking his arms dramatically on the bed. Really, they were the ones who’d made him drink so much playing that stupid game. “And I was _not_.”

Taehyung chuckles as he pulls out a set of pajamas and tosses them at Jimin. “Get dressed.”

Jimin takes the clothes that landed on his chest and throws them back at Taehyung (well, in his general direction). Taehyung raises an eyebrow at him. “Really? You’re going to act up now?” Jimin just giggles again. “Wow, what a brat. Maybe I should just go…” he says, turning towards the door.

“No!” Jimin jumps up and grabs Taehyung’s wrist, almost falling straight off the bed and onto his face. Taehyung leans in to catch him. “Don’t go! All the hyungs are playing so you at least have to stay with me,” Jimin says, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

“Then behave and put your pajamas on,” Taehyung says sternly.

Jimin cracks another grin at that. “Or else what? Are you gonna spank me? With a spatula?” 

Taehyung scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Yah! I might!”

Grinning maliciously, Jimin turns and flops face-first onto the bed, sticking his ass in the air. “Do it then!”

Not a second later, there’s a loud smack and Jimin jumps at the sting on his butt. “Ah! You actually hit me!” he squeals, turning over to glare at Taehyung. Taehyung just shrugs at him, putting on an innocent face.

Pouting fiercely, Jimin picks up his pajamas and starts undressing. Taehyung only has to help him once, when he gets his head stuck in an arm hole instead of the head hole. 

After he’s changed, he flops back down and yawns loudly. “Tired?” Taehyung asks with a knowing smile. Jimin nods sleepily.

“Gotta brush my teeth, though…” he mumbles.

“Alright, let’s go.” 

They make their way to the bathroom, and Jimin frowns on their way there, able to hear the music and the laughter of their friends in the living room. Jimin brushes his teeth messily and Taehyung wipes his face. Then he tells Taehyung to turn his back so he can pee, despite Taehyung’s “Jimin, I’ve already seen your dick.” 

After he’s washed his hands and face, he lets Taehyung guide him back to his bedroom and tuck him into bed.

Taehyung is about to leave but Jimin reaches out and grabs his hand. “I’m sorry…” Jimin says. Taehyung crouches beside his bed, still holding his hand. Jimin looks at the difference of their fingers as he talks. “I’m sorry for being a burden and such a mess. Thanks for taking care of me…” he trails up, starting to feel his eyes well up with tears for some reason.

“Aish, don’t cry,” Taehyung says, laughing as he pats Jimin’s hair. “It’s okay, Jimin!”

“No it’s not!” Jimin wails. “Don’t go! Don’t leave me all alone!” 

“Alright, alright. Scoot over then, you bed hog,” Taehyung says, gently nudging Jimin until there’s enough room for him to slip in beside him. 

“Aren’t you uncomfortable in your jeans?” Jimin asks, smirking again.

“You really are a brat.” 

Nonetheless, Taehyung does end up taking his jeans off. Jimin turns his back to Taehyung, mumbling something about how he gets to be the little spoon because he’s smaller and cuter. Taehyung scoffs at him again but he feels Taehyung’s arms wrap around him in no time.

Jimin’s well on his way to passing out at this point, with a warm body behind him and too much alcohol still in his veins. But he wants to make something very clear first. “I could totally fuck someone,” he mumbles.

Taehyung chuckles, deep and attractive, and Jimin can feel the breath of it on his skin, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. “I’d totally let you fuck me,” he mumbles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got a little out of hand with this last scene. I wanted to include it because I wanted to add some humor to this chapter but it was also really just filler so I added the bit with Tae and Jimin at the end to make it less-filler and more-pseudo-development. I’m honestly not sure how well you guys’ll like this chapter because I’m not too happy with it but I hope you guys will enjoy anyway. Mainly I'm just disappointed in myself for resolving their mini conflict so quickly and then fast forwarding right over it but I feel as though they're the type of people who explode at each other but don't really take much to forgive, you know? Please give me some feedback so I’ll either feel better or can make up for this in the next chapter/chapters to come. Thank you guys for sticking with me and encouraging me! <3 You're all the best.  
> Things about me I included in this chapter:  
> -I snorted ibuprofen once  
> -I include the bits about Tae making Jimin’s drinks for him because when I like someone, I’ll ask them to make my drinks for me. I don’t know why, I just do.
> 
> ps oops accidental spanking sorrynotsorry


	5. ♦and even i don't know how i feel♦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jimin is dazed and confused but kinda trying to figure it out... (jesus pls help him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert obligatory i am the worst speech here*
> 
> No excuses! I left y'all hanging for a long ass time but I'm back with chapter five! I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know how you like it so I can keep trying to be better for you guys!! Thank you all for sticking with me! I really, really love and appreciate you all so much!! <3

Jimin wakes up far too warm. He shifts in his state of half-sleep, only to bump his shoulder into Taehyung’s chin. Sighing heavily, Jimin rolls his eyes, even though they’re still closed. He really needs to stop waking up in bed with this boy. It’s better than the bathtub, at least.

Unfortunately, Jimin is a good soul and doesn't want to wake Taehyung so ultimately he stays where he is, kicking one leg out from under the blanket to get a small bit of relief from the heat. He picks his phone up off the dresser and starts scrolling through his social media and texts.

**Precious Maknae✨ [2:47am]:  
** _lmao look at Jiminie he's so cocked  
_ _File: one image attached_

Jimin's jaw drops without his permission. Oh, Jungkook is going to be _dead_.

Taehyung mumbles in his sleep and tightens his hold on Jimin, making the latter frown. Jimin resettles himself so Tae stays comfortable but the boy keeps mumbling nonsense.

Jimin stifles his urge to giggle and opens his Snow app, taking a video of Taehyung’s silly noises and sending it to their friends with the caption: _help! an alien has captured me!_

Jin, the only one Jimin even expects to be awake, answers almost right away with a too-handsome picture of his face from where he lays on Jimin and Hoseok’s living room floor with the caption: _don't lie. you love it._

Jimin rolls his eyes and scoffs, electing to ignore Jin and scroll through his Twitter instead. Several minutes pass before Jimin acknowledges his urgent need to pee.

Huffing, he sets his phone down and moves to get up, only to have Taehyung groan and tighten his arms around Jimin's waist, pulling him back against him.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Jimin grumbles, squirming. He stops abruptly, however, when he realizes that Taehyung is hard and Jimin can feel the very distinct line of his dick, pressed against his ass. “Oh,” he sighs.

Now that they're all but glued together, Taehyung starts mumbling again but it's breathier this time, something close to a moan. And when he starts grinding his dick against Jimin's ass, Jimin is mortified to feel his own cock twitch.

He’s absolutely frozen for far too long, just letting Taehyung rut against him in his sleep and enjoying the feeling of Taehyung’s large hands on his chest.

It’s when Taehyung’s pace picks up and his breath hitches that Jimin realizes he’s totally letting his friend come in his underwear just from dry humping his ass in his sleep. And that’s probably a bad thing.

But it’s too late. Taehyung stops moving and groans loudly and Jimin can feel the extra warmth and wetness against him. It forces a whine out of Jimin’s own throat and he slaps a hand over his mouth in shame.

God, he’ll die of embarrassment if that woke Taehyung up. Jimin turns slightly to glance over his shoulder nervously and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that Taehyung is still fast asleep. In fact, he seems to be in even deeper sleep because his arms have loosened enough for Jimin to slip out of them and run off as fast as possible to the bathroom.

He shuts and locks the door as quietly as possible before leaning against it and sinking into a squat, ignoring the way the position squishes his painfully hard dick.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he mumbles, running both hands through his gross hair. “What the fuck?”

And to be honest, no part of Jimin actually _wants_ to jerk off while sitting on his own bathroom floor after that whole ordeal but he very much is going to.

Swearing under his breath, he moves to stand, pulling his pants and underwear down enough to free his cock before he sits himself on the edge of the tub.

The tub… just like how Taehyung had eaten him out in the bathtub… Jimin pinches his eyes shut, willing the memories to go away as he takes his dick in his hand.

_Think about something else… think about…_

And for some _horrible_ reason, an image of Yoongi and Taehyung making out, with some faceless third guy mashed in between them appears in his head.

“Oh, god, please, no,” Jimin pleads to no one in particular. Why? Why is his brain doing this to him? Why is _that_ the one thing that stuck with him from their stupid game of never have I ever? Honestly, of all possible things to remember.

Suddenly, the image shifts and _he’s_ the guy mashed in the middle with both sets of their big hands running over his body, long fingers fucking him open…

“I really hate myself,” Jimin mutters, stroking himself faster as he thinks about Taehyung fucking into him at a brutal pace while he sucks Yoongi’s cock.

If Yoongi could hear his thoughts right now… Jimin would never hear the end of it.

Thankfully, at some point in his imaginary fantasy, Yoongi fades to the background. But regrettably, it’s the thought of Taehyung growling something filthy in his ear and slapping his ass _hard_ that has Jimin actually coming, spilling over his head with a hushed, “Fucking _shit_ ,” gasped out.

Not two seconds later, there’s a loud knock on the bathroom door and Jimin nearly pisses himself and even worse, almost falls backwards into the tub with how dramatically he’d jumped out of his skin.

“Y-Yeah?” he calls.

“Jimin?” It’s Yoongi’s voice. “I would’ve thought you’d be dead to the world. Hurry up, I need to piss,” he says gruffly.

“Yeah, yeah, hold on a second,” Jimin calls back, rolling his eyes even as his face goes red. How can he possibly face Yoongi after that? Silently screaming, Jimin wipes himself up and then hurriedly pees (because really, that’s all he’d wanted to do in the first place, damn you, Kim Taehyung) and then washes his hands.

He opens the door to see a tired and grumpy-looking Yoongi. Jimin doesn’t really lift his head, just ducks by him and down the hall. If Yoongi thinks it’s weird in any way, he doesn’t acknowledge it and for that at least, Jimin is thankful.

Only when Jimin walks into the kitchen, does he note the splitting headache and general overall _shitty_ feeling he has. Like _wow_ , how had he missed that? Jin is sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal and tapping away at his phone. He looks up when Jimin comes in.

“Good morning,” he says, with a funny note to his voice that says he knows exactly how Jimin is feeling. And with the face he can feel himself making, Jimin wouldn’t be surprised.

“Oh, shove it, hyung,” Jimin bites back.

“Oooh,” Jin replies, laughing in that obnoxious way of his. Jimin usually finds it endearing but now it’s just...grating. “You should eat something and drink some water and then I’ll give you some ibuprofen, yeah?”

Jimin grunts noncommittally, reaching into the fridge to pull out a bowl of chopped fruit.

He sits at the counter and eats bitterly, glaring at Jin, who seems to be perfectly fine. “How is it that you're perfectly fine?” Jimin grumbles.

Jin just laughs. “When I was your age, I had my fair share of these mornings. Trust me, you grow out of it,” he says.

Jimin scoffs. “Please. I feel like I'm just growing _into_ it. You know, I never drank before meeting Taehyung and now this is my third hangover in the like two months I've known him?”

Jin laughs again as Yoongi shuffles in. “Don't blame this on him. You went _way_ too hard last night,” he says, ruffling Jimin's silver hair as he walks past him to the fridge. And it's nice, Jimin thinks, that all their friends just come over and eat their food.

An affronted noise clambers out of Jimin’s throat. “Right. And it’s _my_ fault that my asshole friends peer pressured me into drinking and then made it their goal to get me as drunk as possible,” he says grouchily, resting his elbow on the back of his chair as he glares between the two of them. They both continue to laugh, of course.

Jimin tongues his cheek in anger and he’s about to say something else, something probably a little unkind, before he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see a half-asleep Jungkook rubbing at his eyes. “Come on, hyung. You had fun, right? Besides, it was hilarious,” he says, bunny teeth poking out as he grins.

Unfortunately for Jungkook, he doesn’t know that Jimin had sworn to murder him. Hurriedly leaping up, Jimin takes advantage of Jungkook’s sleepiness and traps him in a headlock. “Yah! You brat!” he shouts, definitely waking up Namjoon who lays on the floor just a few feet away.

Jungkook slaps at Jimin’s arm, trying to escape but Jimin doesn’t go easy on him. “Hyung! Cut it out!”

“Aish, I should _beat_ you,” Jimin growls in his ear, tightening his grip once before letting Jungkook go. Jungkook coughs once dramatically and Jimin moves like he’s going to hit him. Jungkook flinches away, but he’s still grinning, laughing like the rotten brat he is.

Jimin looks around at the three laughing idiots he somehow calls friends and then gestures to the door. “You can all leave, you know,” he spits, a forced serious expression on his face.

It’s Yoongi who senses that he’s really angry first. “Yah, Jiminie, come on. We’re just joking around. Did you take some ibuprofen?”

“No, I was rudely harassed before I had the chance,” he grumbles back.

Jungkook goes to the cabinet and takes the bottle down, shaking out a couple pills for Jimin and holding them out. “Here, hyung. It’ll really help, I promise.”

Scowling fiercely, Jimin turns to Jungkook. “What? Am I too short to get them from the cabinet myself?”

Jungkook rolls his eyes. “You said it, hyung, not me. Now will you just take these?” He shoves his hand towards Jimin with more purpose. “And maybe if you stop pouting and shouting Jin-hyung will be nice and cook you some _real_ breakfast.”

Clenching his jaw, Jimin snatches the pills from Jungkook and swallows them without any water before plopping his ass back on his stool and picking up his phone, deciding to ignore them for now. Honestly, how did he end up with them?

Things stay relatively quiet in the kitchen as Jin cooks (again, Jimin reminds himself, using food that _he_ paid for) and eventually Namjoon and Hoseok emerge from their sleep as well. Jin immediately bans Namjoon from the kitchen and Yoongi steps in to help him. A couple minutes later, Jin turns to Jimin and says, “Can you go get Taehyung?”

 _No_ , Jimin thinks, _because he’s laying in my bed with dried cum in his underwear and I can’t force myself to go back in there and face him because I’ll die of embarrassment_.

But what he says is, “Sure.”

Jimin never thought he’d have to brace himself to enter his own bedroom, but here he is, standing outside the door taking a deep breath and wiping his sweaty hands on his thighs.

He knocks first and really, who the hell knocks on their own door? But hearing no response, he peeks into the room. Taehyung has sprawled out in Jimin’s absence, now taking up most -- if not all -- the space on Jimin’s bed. He’s sleeping with his mouth open and as Jimin creeps closer he realizes his eyes are also partially open. It should be creepy but of course he looks cute instead. Curse him and his good looks.

Smiling, Jimin leans and touches Taehyung’s shoulder. “Taehyung,” he whispers, trying to rouse him as gently as possible. “Taehyung, wake up.” Taehyung groans in his sleep, one hand lazily swatting at Jimin. “Taehyung, come on. Don’t you want to eat?” Another groan, louder this time and a more forceful swat that makes Jimin think that maybe Taehyung is awake and just being a brat. “Oh, hell no,” Jimin grumbles and then he grabs Taehyung by the arm and starts to drag him out of bed.

Taehyung’s eyes snap open then as he tries to save himself. “Jimin!” he shouts, as he tumbles gracelessly onto the floor.

Jimin brushes imaginary dust off himself and says, “Jin-hyung made breakfast. Get your lazy ass out here if you want to eat.”

When the two of them return to the kitchen, Taehyung spanks Jimin on the ass harshly in retaliation and of course, their friends begin to tease them. Jimin beats Taehyung before he starts eating. But only lightly.

♦♦♦♦♦

“Hyung, _please_!”

Wow, this is the day. If someone asked Jimin if he would ever see Jeon Jungkook begging on his knees, he would’ve laughed in their face. But wow, if it isn’t the most glorious sight Jimin has beheld in his young life. He squats to smile patronizingly at Jungkook, ruffling his hair teasingly. “You look really good on your knees Jungkookie.”

Jungkook sends him a glare but continues to pout, his lower lip jutting out as he grasps at Jimin’s pant leg, really grovelling at this point. “Please, hyung, I’ll do anything, I swear!”

Jimin crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. “I don’t understand why you can’t just take her out by yourself. Like, what’s so hard about a date?” he asks.

Sighing heavily, Jungkook flops onto the ground, pulling his knees to his chest. “I’m just...nervous, okay hyung? I don’t...wanna fuck it up.” He speaks quietly, shyly mumbling the words into his knees.

“Aw!” Jimin exclaims, crouching to be eye-level with him. “Is our little Jungkookie ready to stop being a fuckboy wannabe?”

Jungkook shoves him then, hard enough to send him sprawling onto his butt, collapsing in a fit of giggles. “Alright, alright! I’ll do it!”

Jungkook’s face lights up at that. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Ah, thank you, thank you, _thank you_! You won’t regret it, I promise!” And without even helping Jimin off the ground, Jungkook dashes off, hollering excitedly to the sky.

That’s how Jimin ends up at a bowling alley with Jungkook, Rosé and Lisa on a Saturday night.

Of course, Jungkook ends up not even needing his little Jimin-crutch. The boy is naturally good at everything, bowling included, and Rosé is just _so impressed_ , leaving Lisa and Jimin to giggle at the two of them good-naturedly from the side.

They wander off to play skeeball instead, something Jimin refuses to do with Jungkook watching him because really, he’s atrocious at it. Jimin leans against the side of the game, arms crossed and watching Jungkook and Rosé with a smile as Lisa rolls a ball up the ramp.

“So,” Lisa says, and Jimin’s attention is pulled back to her. She’s not looking at him, still watching the game as she continues on playing, but Jimin can tell by her tone that she has something more than just small talk to say. “Did you really kiss Kim Taehyung at a party?” she asks.

Jimin pouts, a little taken aback by her question. “Uh...yes,” he admits, brow furrowing as he tries to figure out why she’s asking. (And reeling a little bit, because _fuck_ if he really doesn’t feel like recounting how much more they actually did than just simple _kissing_. Shit.)

She smiles then, giggling. “He’s really handsome, oppa. Are you going to go out with him?”

Jimin chokes on his own spit a little bit, standing up abruptly and feeling a heat overtake his face as he coughs to regain his composure.

Lisa’s laughing at him, probably a little too loudly, and when Jimin glances over his shoulder, he sees Jungkook and Rosé sending them weird looks.

Once Jimin gets ahold of himself, he assumes his casual position leaning against the skeeball game again. “Uh, no,” he answers curtly.

Lisa’s brow furrows at that. “Why not?” she asks, a pout curving her lips downward. It’s honestly kind of cute.

Clicking his tongue, Jimin rolls his eyes. “Because Taehyung isn’t really the type of person to... _do_ …‘relationships’ so I've heard,” he says, sounding way more bitter than he had intended to.

“Okay,” Lisa says, drawing the word out in that skeptical way that says she knows that Jimin isn’t saying everything he wants to say. She doesn’t call him out directly though, and for that, Jimin is grateful. He doesn’t think he’d have the energy to _really_ talk about Taehyung right now.

They change subjects after that and a little while later, Jungkook and Rosé wander over and Jimin is surprised to see them playfully bump shoulders as they walk, smiling at each other. He can’t help the grin that breaks out across his face and he reaches to pinch at Jungkook’s cheeks, cooing at him until Jungkook swats his hands away and swears under his breath.

They head their separate ways after they leave the bowling alley, Jungkook leaning in to quietly thank Jimin before Jimin shoves him off and away. Jimin, of course, offers to walk Lisa back home.

They chat easily, mostly about school and their upcoming performance. Lisa asks him if he’d maybe want to audition to do a duet with her and he agrees quickly with a bright smile. Their styles are a little different but he really admires her skills and can easily imagine them working seamlessly together.

When they finally reach Lisa’s dorm, she stops before going inside, handing Jimin his jacket back and giving him a little smile. “Thanks,” she says.

“No problem. I’m glad we could all hang out. It was fun. And lord knows those two would’ve just kept dancing around each other if we hadn’t come along,” he says with a bright smile.

Lisa laughs softly, agreeing. Just as they’re about to part ways, she turns and says, “Oppa?”

“Hm?”

She presses her lips together in a way that makes Jimin think she’s trying not to smile. “I think you should ask Taehyung out. Maybe he’ll surprise you. And you know...you’ll never know how it’ll go unless you try, right?” Jimin sputters, trying to come up with a response, something like ‘I don’t even _want_ to date him!’ but Lisa just giggles some more and says, “Trust me, oppa. Just give it a shot.”

And Jimin is left staring at the door of her building for two whole minutes, just gaping like a fish.

♦♦♦♦♦ 

Jimin doesn’t bring up the little incident from the other day. Really, how would he? _Oh, hey, Taehyung, yeah I just wanted to let you know that the other day when you woke up with cum in your underwear? Yeah that happened ‘cause you humped my ass and afterwards I ran to the bathroom and jerked off. But we’re cool right?_

Uh, no.

So he doesn’t say anything and just moves on. Somehow his apartment becomes the hot spot for hanging out and it’s a rare that he doesn’t come home to Taehyung and Jungkook glued to his couch, shouting as they play video games. He begins to wonder how they pass their classes, as he never sees them doing any homework.

Unfortunately with this level of friendship brewing between them, Taehyung is getting a little _cozy_ at Jimin and Hobi’s place and finds it totally acceptable to stroll around in nothing but his underwear. Lisa’s words sit in the back of Jimin’s mind and every time he sees Taehyung’s naked chest and mostly-bare thighs...well, he thinks about saying to hell with all that asking him out crap and just jumping him instead.

But he puts a lid on that too, for everyone’s sake really. He focuses on his dancing, spending more and more time in the studio with Hobi and Lisa, working on routine after routine, cramming in solo practice for his classes where he can. He’s totally bombing organic chemistry at this point but he doesn’t have the energy to care.

Jimin comes home late one Friday night to the sound of Taehyung and Jungkook arguing. He heaves a sigh as he walks in, trying to go quietly past them and quickly into his room but it’s Taehyung’s voice who stops him. “Jimin!” he shouts, leaping over the back of the couch to come and grab Jimin by his biceps. Finally looking at him, Jimin realizes that Taehyung is totally dressed to go out, douchey backwards hat and v neck fully in check. “Come out with me!”

Jimin scrunches his nose in distaste. “Absolutely not.”

Taehyung looks shocked and appalled (really, he shouldn’t because what was he expecting Jimin to say?). “What?! Why?!”

“Because,” Jimin says, brushing his hands off and pushing past him towards his room. “You’re gross and I can’t be seen with you.”

Jungkook laughs loudly as Taehyung gasps in horror. “Rude!” Jimin hears the pitter patter of Taehyung’s feet before he bursts into Jimin’s room behind him. “Pleeeeease Jim Jam! I need to get laid and I don’t wanna go alone!”

Jimin doesn’t mean to tense at the words ‘get laid’ but he can’t help it. He’s the last person he thought Taehyung would ask to be his wingman but...well, here they are. Instead of telling the truth (something along the lines of ‘no, Taehyung, I don’t want to watch you pick up someone at a bar because I’m still thinking about having sex with you myself’) he says, “Taehyung… I can’t. I’m so tired. Do you know how much time I’ve been spending in the studio? I can barely even move.”

Taehyung’s pout just gets deeper as he clasps his hands together to beg. “I know, Jiminie and I’m so proud cause you’re working so hard--” Jimin rolls his eyes “--but Jungkookie’s a piece of shit and won’t come with me so really you should blame him. Besides, it’s Friday! So you don’t have to do homework or anything and --”

“But Taehyung! I have to go back to the studio in the morning,” Jimin deflects, moving to start putting his things down. He’s a little startled when he feels Taehyung latch himself onto his leg but he takes it in stride, simply dragging the boy across the floor with him as he moves to his closet, ignoring his shouts of ‘please!’

Once Jimin has wrangled his closet open, he huffs a breath and looks down, seeing Taehyung in full-blown pout mode. Jimin sighs and crouches down. “Do you _really_ want me to go?” Taehyung’s face lights up as his entire body straightens up, immediately re-energized. Jimin rolls his eyes again. “Okay, fine, I’ll go. But I’m leaving after two hours max and you’re paying for my cab to get me home after you run off to fuck someone.”

“Yes!” Taehyung shouts, leaping up and doing a stupid little dance as Jimin turns to his closet to begin assessing his options.

Without looking back at Taehyung, he adds, “Oh, and you have to pay for my drinks.”

Taehyung’s dance stops for a moment, like he’s contemplating his life, before he ultimately shrugs. “Worth it.”

Jimin scoffs a laugh as Taehyung resumes his dance, leaving the room and shouting something to Jungkook about owing him five bucks.

♦♦♦♦♦

It takes less time for Jimin to regret his decision than he thought it would. When they get to the club, Taehyung let’s Jimin go first and Jimin scowls impatiently as the bouncer takes an extra long look at his ID. Taehyung, of course, breezes right in behind him and they make their way to the bar. They do a round of shots quickly and then order drinks to take to the dancefloor.

And that’s good, Jimin thinks. The dance floor is his domain, and the fruity drink in his hand chases away the stinging flavor of the shot Taehyung had all but shoved down his throat.

It’s good for a little while, just feeling the beat, melting into the crowd. He loses track of Taehyung but he’s not really concerned about it. He wanders back to the bar after dancing with a group of girls as he finishes his drink. He smiles and waves at them as he retreats, keeping his eyes peeled for Taehyung. He leans against the bar when he reaches it and shakes his head politely when the bartender asks if she can get him anything.

He keeps his eyes darting quickly over the dance floor until he finally catches sight of Taehyung, standing with his front glued to someone’s body. As the people in the way shift slightly, Jimin realizes it’s a girl with long, light orange hair. She has her arms wrapped around Taehyung’s neck, holding the two of them so close together Jimin has to wonder how they breathe.

He tries not to be...well, _jealous_ , but...well, it’s hard. Jimin is still not really ready to sit down and attempt to assess his ‘feelings’ or whatever but there’s definitely a part of him that has his teeth clenching as he watches Taehyung lean in to kiss at the girl’s neck under the raving lights of the dance floor.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Jimin turns, a bit startled at the sound of a voice low in his ear. He’s met with the face of a handsome man, probably a couple years older than him. He’s actually so surprised that he finds himself stuttering out a, “Y-Yeah, sure,” before he can really think about it.

The man smiles and once Jimin has his drink, he leans in and says, “What’s your name?”

“Jimin,” he responds, speaking up to be heard over the loud music. “What about you?”

“Seojun,” the man says, smiling again. Jimin nods politely, taking a sip of his drink. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“Yeah,” Jimin says, eyes flickering back and forth between Seojun and Taehyung. “I’m actually not really the kind of person to, you know, go _out_ a whole lot so…” he trails off, grimacing as he spots Taehyung’s hand sliding up that girl’s ribcage.

“That makes sense,” Seojun says. “How’s your drink? You like it?”

Jimin nods quickly, even though the drink has a bitter taste that he’s not too fond of. “Yeah, yeah! It’s good,” he assures quickly, in a voice that’s pitched much higher due to his horrible inability to lie. He takes another sip of his drink to make himself seem convincing, though he has to force himself not to wince at the taste. He’s sure the guy picked it over something more fruity and “feminine” because he didn’t want Jimin to think he was stereotyping him as some kind of twink but honestly, it was just an unpleasant taste on his tongue. He can’t help but think that Taehyung never would have ordered him this drink.

To say Jimin is surprised when Seojun steps into his space just as his eyes are sliding over to find Taehyung once more would be an understatement. Jimin leans back a little, feeling the unforgiving bartop dig into his back.

“You seem a little...distracted,” Seojun comments and just now, up this close, Jimin is noticing the stench of alcohol on his breath.

Grimacing, Jimin mumbles an apology. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just… here with a friend and trying to look out for him.”

Seojun laughs a little then, but it sounds harsh and mean to Jimin’s ears. “The guy you’ve been staring at on the dance floor with his tongue down someone’s mouth? Right. He’s probably a few seconds from ditching you so how do you feel about coming home with me?”

Jimin’s brow furrows as he hears this. It’s probably the worst pickup he’s ever heard. It sounds patronizing and awful and Jimin wants to tell him that but being trapped between the bar and this large man has him a little nervous so instead he says, “Uh, no thank you, really I’m flattered but I should probably just head home. I have somewhere to be really early and--”

“Come on, baby,” Seojun interrupts him and if there’s one thing Jimin hates more than being interrupted, it’s being called _baby_ , especially by an absolute stranger. What really spikes his heart rate, though, is the way Seojun places his hands on the bar on either side of Jimin, effectively trapping him in place. Then he has the gall to lean in like he’s going to nuzzle at Jimin’s neck or whisper in his ear or something equally all sorts of _inappropriate_ for the situation.

Jimin is about _this close_ to reaching up to shove Seojun away when he hears a deep, gravelly voice say, “I think he said ‘no,’” and when Jimin looks up, he sees Taehyung’s large (beautiful) hand resting on Seojun’s shoulder.

Seojun turns. “Oh, and are you his boyfriend or something?” The arrogant tone is infuriating but not nearly as much the fact that he’s already talking about Jimin like he isn’t standing _right there_.

“Uhm, no. We’re not starting this. He is _not_ my boyfriend. I reserve my right to say no, which I have already said. So if you could kindly back the fuck up I will be leaving now.” Jimin spits his words harshly, glaring at Seojun until he does actually take a stunned step backwards. “And you,” Jimin whirls on Taehyung as soon as they’ve taken a couple steps away. “I am not some damsel in distress. I don’t need you to save me from the big bad wolves, okay?”

He sees the shock and hurt in Taehyung’s eyes. “Jimin, that’s not--”

“Just get me a cab so I can go home,” Jimin cuts him off, turning and marching towards the door of the club, leaving Taehyung to hurry after him.

♦♦♦♦♦

In Jimin’s defense, he feels bad when he wakes up in the morning. Taehyung had asked Jimin if he wanted him to ride home with him and Jimin had coldly said no. Thinking about the way Taehyung’s frown had overtaken his face as he rolled up the window on him is beginning to make Jimin feel a little sick. “No. Why don’t you go back and find a fuckbuddy for the night? I’m sure _someone_ will let you go home with them.” _That’s_ what he’d said to him. Poor Taehyung.

Jimin groans, hitting his forehead against his own counter. He’s so stupid. Sure, he didn’t have to be _happy_ that Taehyung slept with someone else last night but he certainly has no right to be _mad_ either. Taehyung had basically asked if Jimin was down with casual fucking and he’d said _no_. He’s the one who made that decision so really who else was to blame?

But still. It sucks. It really sucks. This is moment, Jimin supposes. The moment where he assesses his “feelings” or whatever. And it fucking _sucks_.

“Why?” Jimin says, voice meek and broken as he looks up at his ceiling. “Why have you done this to me?”

Of course Hobi comes into the kitchen then, scratching at the back of his head as he yawns. “Why are you lamenting to God this time?”

Jimin purses his lips, debating whether or not he’s going to tell the truth before he decides he’s a shitty liar anyway. “I think… I might maybe wanna date Taehyung….”

Hoseok just looks at him and shrugs. “Okay so ask him out.”

“Where did you get your uncanny ability to take a complex issue and make the solution seem so simple?” Jimin says, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Hoseok scoffs as he pulls out his breakfast. “Where did you get your over-analytical brain that makes everything way more complex than it actually is?”

Jimin opens his mouth to argue but all that comes out is, “...Touché.”

♦♦♦♦♦

Jimin heads off to the studio at around ten to meet with Lisa. They’ve choreographed their whole routine at this point; they just need to practice it into the ground so it’s perfect. She leaves two and a half hours later, leaving Jimin alone in the studio, dripping sweat despite his shorts and tank top. Wiping his face, he resets his music and sets into his solo rehearsal for his classes. His jazz routine is killing him and there’s this one part that still doesn’t look _quite_ right yet.

He’s honestly startled when Hoseok and Co. show up to rehearse one of their group routines. It has a powerful street dance vibe and Jimin loves the contrast it has with his contemporary dance. Hoseok’s style is very unique and very different from Jimin’s own so he always loves doing stuff that he’s choreographed.

By mid afternoon Jimin is alone again and he goes to reset his music once more when he sees a bunch of messages.

 **Hobi-hyung [3:46pm]:  
** _yo some1 pls bring jiminie food.  
_ _he’s @ the studio and he’s been there  
_ _since 10 and hasn’t eaten im worried_

 **Mama Jin [3:46pm]:  
** _Park Jimin!! Take care of yourself!!  
_ _srsly tho wtf is wrong with you?? ur gonna  
_ _drop dead if u dont eat!!_

**Precious Maknae✨ [3:47pm]:  
** _oooooh, moms mad_

**Papa Joon [3:48pm]:  
**_ok enough teasing and scolding someone  
__still needs to bring the boy food  
__unfortunately i’m out of town  
__sorry jimin!_  

 **Precious Maknae✨ [3:49pm]:  
**_i’m at yugyeoms so i cant  
__Mom?? yoongi-hyung??_  

 **Grumpy Hyung [3:50pm]:  
**_im in my own studio dying  
__do not disturb  
__good luck jiminie_  

 **Mama Jin [3:51pm]:  
**_im busy watching my brothers kids  
__ahhhhhh jiminie pls read this and eat!!_  

 **Kim Taehyung. [3:55pm]:  
**_i can bring him food  
__omw now jim jam!!_  

 **Mama Jin [3:56pm]:  
** _god bless you kim taehyung  
_ _now i don’t have to worry about my child_

 **Precious Maknae✨ [3:57pm]:  
**_does that mean we can be done with this now??_  

 **Grumpy Hyung [3:57pm]:  
**_im with the kid stop texting me_  

 **Mama Jin [3:57pm]:  
** _taehyung bring yoongi food too!!_

Thankfully, there are no messages after that but a quick glance at the time tells Jimin that it’s already 4:07 so that means that if Taehyung really was on his way when he said he was, Jimin has very little time to try to make himself look presentable.

He frowns as he turns to the mirror, tugging at his beanie and adjusting his tank top, giving himself a quick sniff and grimacing at the scent he finds there. God, why Taehyung? Of all people…

“I’m here and I brought food!” Jimin jumps about a mile high as he hears Taehyung’s over-exuberant call along with the slam of the door hitting the wall.

Jimin wants to launch into some long-winded speech about how he doesn’t need someone to bring him food and he’s an adult and he can take care of himself and he’s not even hungry and yada yada yada… but when he turns and sees Taehyung’s blinding smile, his heart actually skips a beat and what comes out is a rushed, “I’m sorry!”

Taehyung looks puzzled so Jimin hurries to continue. “I’m sorry I was so rude last night. I know you were just trying to help and I should’ve appreciated that. And I definitely shouldn’t try to guilt you about your sex life. You can have as many one night stands as you want! It’s none of my business!”

Taehyung laughs a little then. “Whoa, whoa… slow down. First of all, I didn’t think you were rude. You were tired and stressed out by that whole situation and I was the one who forced you out in the first place so don’t feel bad. And secondly, I didn’t actually hook up with anyone so I kinda just forgot what you said and went to bed.” He shrugs easily, sitting down on the dance room floor to start pulling out food.

Jimin, on the other hand, is reeling. He _didn’t_ go home with someone? Somehow it’s good and bad all at once. Good because of the relief. He really doesn’t want to think about Taehyung fucking someone else, some stranger. But bad because he feels like such an _ass._

He follows Taehyung’s lead and sits down, crossing his legs. His eyes go wide as he sees a particular package of ramen. “Wait! How’d you know this is my favorite?” Jimin exclaims, still looking at the package in disbelief. It’s a little difficult to find, this ramen. They only carry it at certain stores, which meant Taehyung had gone out of his way or it was complete coincidence.

Judging by the flat stare he pins on Jimin, it must’ve been on purpose. When Jimin just returns the stare, he says, in that low, low voice, “Dude.”

Jimin frowns. “What?”

A pause. “I’m not dumb.”

And that’s that. Jimin presses his lips together to keep from smiling broadly. It’s obvious that Taehyung notices things about him. Sure, he notices Taehyung’s favorites too but they’re much simpler. He’s a very picky eater after all.

After they start eating, they chat and upon Taehyung’s request, Jimin tells him about his dance routines. He seems especially excited about his duet with Lisa.

As he finishes slurping the soup in his cup of ramen, Jimin wipes his hands on his thighs, debating. It would be so easy to just say it now. ‘Tae, go out with me.’ But in reality it’s not that easy. Taehyung is staring at him, waiting for him to say something and giving him his undivided attention in that way he always does.

Biting his lip, Jimin looks up and says, “Taehyung… would you, maybe, I don’t know, wanna, like _come_ to the dance show?”

Taehyung looks surprised by the question. “Hell yeah! I was planning on coming anyway, you know.” He flashes a smile as he sticks another snack in his mouth.

“O-Okay,” Jimin says. “I get like three free tickets or something like that and you--you can have one if you want.” He’s still wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts. Ew.

“Really? That’d be great!” Taehyung says.

Jimin smiles back at him but he feels his heart ache a little at Taehyung’s beautiful smile. Hobi was right. He is making it more difficult than it needs to be. He just needs a little more time. In the meantime, he’ll settle for Taehyung knowing his favorite ramen and looking forward to seeing his bright, boxy smile in the front row at his performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. <3 
> 
> I'll be back next month with another chapter, promise!
> 
> Please hit me up on [tumblr](https://untestedwaters-writes.tumblr.com/). I would love to talk to you guys about anything and everything (especially how cute Jimin is) and I need more friends lol.


	6. ♦bury me deeper in the roses♦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which some things are said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyeeeee. I've returned from the war. So insert my usual apology about taking so long and being a shit. You know the deal by now. 
> 
> Special thanks this time around. First of all, thank you to everyone who has commented in this hiatus, pushing me to write again. I'm not gonna go and get all your names (but know it was a combined effort of you all!) but special shoutout to [yaoimyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyboo/pseuds/Yaoimyboo) for being the person to strike a chord and inspire me way back when to start thinking about this again and to [yoongiattack](https://yoongiattack.tumblr.com/) for messaging me there and getting my head in the game to start this chapter for real a few days ago. Like I said thank you to everyone who commented in the downtime and thank you for sticking with me. Please continue to love and support me even though I'm a piece of shit.  
> Also thanks to my soulmate [SylphofTime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphofTime/pseuds/SylphofTime) and my lovely girlfriend [lifeasweknowit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeasweknowit/gifts) for just being there and supporting me and all that jazz.
> 
> Thank you all. Seriously.
> 
> Enjoy.

Maybe it’s weird that they just get closer. Jimin isn’t quite sure but he isn’t going to complain or question it. Taehyung just seems to _get_ him in this way that no one else has before. Like, Jimin usually tames his weirdness but with Taehyung he really doesn’t have to.

Taehyung draws him out of his shell too, charging past Jimin’s sometimes shy and reserved tendencies to drag him out to try new things and meet new people. Except restaurants. Taehyung hates when Jimin makes him go to new restaurants. He’s very picky.

Slowly but surely Taehyung accepts that _no_ , Jimin does _not_ want to go out with him every week Thursday through Sunday. They compromise. Jimin goes to their frat parties and Taehyung stays in some nights to play video games and eat takeout with Jimin, Hobi and Jungkook.

The whole lot of them get closer, really, and it’s now rare that Jimin goes a day without seeing Namjoon and Jin.

Jimin spends most of his time hanging out and goofing off, practicing his dance routines and trying desperately not to fail his classes.

He manages to shove his confusing and terrifying feelings down into the pit of his stomach and ignore them as best he can. It’s just easier to be friends. They don’t talk about their awkward sex trysts. They just go on as if none of it ever happened.

Yoongi and Hoseok try to explain to Jimin that it’s not healthy to ignore his feelings, even if they’re only potential and more than a little scary, but he assures them constantly. _He’s fine._

Well, mostly. There are these...moments. They’re weird little moments of, like, awkward...sexual tension. It’s been making Jimin feel a little restless and honestly he thinks he’s gonna rub his dick raw if he keeps jerking off at this rate. He’s gone through his whole bottle of lube too.

Today’s just one of those days, the days where he just has to ignore Taehyung’s texts and shut himself up in his room.

It takes Hobi banging at his door (and making him jump out of his skin) to get him up. He’d been lazing in bed, doing more fucking organic chemistry homework.

Hoseok bursts in a moment later and Jimin glares at him over his glasses. “Are you serious?” he deadpans.

“Come on, Sunshine!” Hoseok says, well, screams, really. “We’re going out!”

Jimin groans, leaning against the wall, head hitting with a thud. “Nooooo,” he whines.

Hoseok laughs, throwing himself onto Jimin’s too-small-for-that-shit bed. “Come on! You’ve been cooped up all day! Have you even eaten?”

Jimin glances at the empty package of crackers and frowns, not meeting Hoseok’s eyes. “Yeah…”

“Oh my god, Jimin, that does not count. Okay I’m gonna make some food while you shower really quick. We’re meeting the boys and the ladies at the bar,” Hoseok says, patting Jimin on the thigh before getting up.

Jimin opens his mouth to protest but Hoseok is out of the room before he can even say a word. He thunks his head against his headboard, pulling out his phone.

Ah, it all makes sense now, Jimin thinks as he scrolls through the group chat messages.

**Mama Jin [4:33pm]:  
** _SOS Joonie wants to take Jennie out on a date_  
_but he’s a wimp and can’t do it himself_  
_And he also refuses to just come out with me  
_ _and Jisoo again_

**Hobi-hyung [4:35pm]:  
** _Omg Joon srsly?  
_ _Don’t be a lil bitch_  

**Precious Maknae [4:36pm]:  
** _Hyung! I’ll come with you! I’ll bring Rosé!_  

**Kim Taehyung [4:37pm]:  
** _Omg ur both 2 afraid 2 go on dates alone that’s  
_ _Hilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarious_  

**Precious Maknae [4:37pm]:  
** _fuck u -_-_  

**Kim Taehyung [4:38pm]:  
** _Whenever u want sweetheart :P_  

**Yoongi-hyung [4:39pm]:  
** _Ok ew_  

**Joonie-Hyung [4:41pm]:  
** _Ok fuck all of you  
_ _Are you in or not?  
_ _Why can’t we all just get togehter?  
_ _It’s been too long anyway_  

**Hobi-hyung [4:43pm]:  
** _Let’s do it!  
_ _I’m barging into Jimin’s room, he’s been locked up all day_  

**Precious Maknae [4:44pm]:  
** _Why is he like this?  
_ _Answer your phoooone Jiminieeeee_  

**Yoongi-hyung [4:46pm]:  
** _Good luck with that._  

Jimin rolls his eyes, scoffing at their messages. His phone pings again in his hand.

**Hobi-hyung [5:24pm]:  
** _Success! Jiminie’s in!_  

**Jimochi [5:25pm]:  
** _You all suck and I hate you  
_ _See you losers tonight_

Heaving another sigh, Jimin pushes himself up off his bed and makes his way to the shower. Some cleansing, a pair of skinny jeans, a maroon metallic button-up and some kohl later, Jimin struts out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam with curly, damp hair. He’s recently dyed it blond, straying away from the silver he had before. That shit needed to be touched up way too fucking often.

“Ooooh Jiminie looks fieeeestyyyyy!” Hobi shrieks, setting down food on the kitchen counter for Jimin.

Jimin rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless. “Thanks Hobi.”

“We’re gonna have fun!”

“We’ll see about that hyung.”

♦♦♦♦♦

Incredibly enough, by the time Jimin and Hobi get there, everyone is already a bit drunk. Surprisingly, it’s Jungkook who’s laughing and stumbling too much, practically falling into Jimin’s arms after hopping up from the booth they’d staked out to greet them. “Jiminieeeeee!”

Rolling his eyes, Jimin looks for Seokjin to see why Jungkook wasn’t currently being properly mom’d to death. He finds his answer in a very drunk and loud Jisoo, who apparently takes up most of Jin’s mom skills.

Jimin catches Jungkook gracefully and hugs him back (which is weird in and of itself because the two of them just _don’t_ hug). He leans in carefully and says, “Hi Jungkookie, are you gonna slow down and not embarrass yourself in front of Rosé?”

Jungkook pulls back, eyes wide, like he’s surprised someone called him out but thankful nonetheless. Nodding furiously, he says, “Yes! Yes, hyung!”

Jimin claps him on the shoulder. “Atta boy.”

Scanning the booth, Jimin counts the bodies, noticing a distinct lack of a few key players, not that they’d all fit in that booth anyway. Just as he turns to look across the rest of the bar, Hoseok returns from his journey to the bar, baring drinks. “Here, Jiminie! You can’t say no cause I paid for it!”

Rolling his eyes, Jimin takes the drink off of Hoseok, clinking his glass against his friend’s before taking a sip and making a face at the taste. Finally he turns and quickly spots the rest of their group -- Namjoon, Jennie, Yoongi, Lisa and, of course, Taehyung -- over by the jukebox and the pool tables. From afar, it looks as though the girls are hustling Yoongi and Namjoon on the pool table, if Yoongi’s face was anything to go by.

Making his way over, Jimin smiles at his hyungs by way of greeting, despite Yoongi’s groan of, “Great, another witness to our ass kicking.” His tone clues Jimin in to the fact it’s not both of them who are playing poorly but probably just Namjoon. And judging by Namjoon’s rolling eyes, he’s probably doing it on purpose to let Jennie embarrass him.

Lisa laughs alongside Jimin and he proceeds to lean and give her a hug, smiling happily when she says, “I’m glad you could make it!” Jimin politely says hello to Jennie and it’s her outfit that makes him belatedly realize that every is dressed to the nines. A glance back at the other half of their groups tells him that yes, really, _everyone_ looks killer. Jimin takes a moment to silently appreciate that he actually tried before leaving his apartment.  

Taehyung is sitting on the second pool table, the unused one, but hops down when Jimin finally makes his way over. He, unfortunately, looks really fucking good. He looks like he stepped off the cover of fucking Vogue. His pants are honestly hideous. They’re black and billowy and Jimin would never be caught wearing them but somehow Taehyung makes them look good. He’s wearing a pale blue shirt with his (oddly large) cuffs unbuttoned, leaving his sleeves to swallow his large, beautiful hands. Yellow-tinted glasses slide down his nose and his left ear houses an earring that almost touches his shoulder its so long. He’s gone back to brunet, his hair grown out over his forehead and ears, shaggy and somehow still perfect.

He _should_ look like a garbage bag. He _looks_ like a Calvin Klein model. Jimin wants to punch him in his stupid, perfect face.

Taehyung grins that million dollar smile as Jimin meanders over to him. Jimin goes right by him to grab a pool stick and busies himself racking the balls. Taehyung nods at Jimin’s glass that he had set down on the edge of the pool table so he could chalk his stick.

“You don’t wanna drink that,” he comments, hopping down.

Jimin glances up at him with a frown that turns into a smirk. “You’re right. I don’t. But Hobi bought it and now I’m stuck with it. It tastes like gasoline,” Jimin says with a sickly sweet smile.

Taehyung chuckles. “Here, I’ll get you a new one and I’ll drink Hoseok-hyung’s filthy money so it doesn’t go down the tube,” he offers. “Grab me a stick.”

“Oh? So you are up to the challenge, pretty boy?” Jimin taunts as Taehyung walks towards the bar.

“You fucking bet I am!” he shouts back, not even turning to face Jimin.

Jimin shakes his head, taking the rack off the table and putting it away as he chooses a stick for Taehyung. He feels Yoongi staring at him on his way back to his table. Jimin looks up and glares at him. “What?”

“You’re gross. Just get married already,” Yoongi grumbles, leaning on his stick. Lisa giggles from beside him while Namjoon messes up his shot -- again. “Joon, you’re paying for my lunch when we’re at the studio for the next three weeks if you don’t cut the shit.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he mutters, mostly to himself, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks.

Taehyung comes back in no time and Jimin rolls his eyes at the colorful drink in his hand. Jimin groans internally. He’s totally gonna get fucked up. He didn’t want to commit to this tonight but here he goes!

He takes the new drink with a quiet thanks, handing his old one off to Taehyung. They share a quick sip before Jimin says, “Alright, what do you say we make this interesting?” Taehyung raises an eyebrow. “If I win… you’ve gotta… I dunno…” Jimin trails off, thinking for a moment. Then he snaps his fingers. “Oh! Buy me a new fucking rug because you stained mine you asshole!” Taehyung just chuckles. “And also you have to stop wearing those pants because they’re gross.”

Taehyung looks mortally offended. “What? These are _designer_ ,” he argues. Jimin rolls his eyes as he undoes his cuffs and starts rolling up his sleeves. “Alright. Alright, Jim Jam, you’re on. But if _I_ win then--” he suddenly stops to lean in to whisper, his breath hot and tickling the hair that falls over Jimin’s ear “--you have to fuck me.” Jimin’s eyes go wide and he feels his face heat up. He’s willing to write this off as Taehyung being a tad bit drunk before he showed up. When Taehyung leans back, he’s grinning. “So? What do you say? Are you up for the challenge, pretty boy?” Taehyung uses his own words against him, rolling up his own sleeves as he takes the stick from Jimin.

And what the hell? Fuck it, right?

“Alright. You’re on, Kim,” Jimin says. If Taehyung’s surprised he doesn’t show it. They shake hands and Jimin takes a long drink before stepping back. “You wanna break?”

Taehyung shakes his head. “Nah, you go ahead.”

Jimin shrugs, setting up his cue and breaking the balls nicely. “Nice, Jimin,” Namjoon comments offhandedly, the four of them wrapping up their game and settling in to watch.

“Thanks hyung,” Jimin says as he looks around the table. The four ball had sunk into a corner pocket so Jimin picks out the solids and tsks as he chooses his next shot. He ends up missing but it doesn’t really hurt him in the end.

Because Taehyung…

Is awful.

Like really, _really_ awful. He doesn’t even really hold the stick properly. Jimin presses his lips together in a line to keep from laughing as he hits the cue ball in a slippery fashion, causing it to jump up.

Yoongi and Namjoon, however, have no problem laughing. “Christ, Tae, you're horrible,” Namjoon says.

Yoongi turns a deadly glare on Namjoon. “Oh, I don't think you're really one to talk right now,” he seethes, obviously still bitter about their defeat.

Namjoon waves Jungkook and Hoseok over. The two of them -- with Jin, Jisoo and Rosé in tow -- make their way to the pool table area. “Come watch Jimin whoop Tae’s ass.”

Jungkook makes a skeptical noise. “Jiminie’s good at pool?”

Jimin narrows his eyes and makes like he’s going to hit Jungkook with his pool stick. “Brat…”

There’s a little pout that’s beginning to form on Taehyung’s lips and Jimin almost instantly feels bad. “Come on, Tae, don’t pout. Just try a little harder. Here, watch me,” Jimin says.

“Why are you helping your competition?” Hoseok asks, wrinkling his brow.

“Because he’s soft and in looooove,” Jungkook slurs, dancing away when Jimin really does try to hit him this time.

“No, I’m just not an asshole,” he defends, setting up his next shot. “Besides, it’s no fun beating someone who sucks, right?”

No one else comments as Jimin takes his time and sinks the seven ball. “Nice, Jiminie!” Hoseok says, giving him five as he rounds the table to take his next shot.

Jimin looks at Taehyung. “Do you see? It’s all about math. I know you’re smart so you can do it. And focus on hitting the middle of the cue ball. That’s what happened last time, you slipped up and hit it too low. Watch again.” He takes his next shot, the one ball just bouncing around near the corner pocket before stopping. “Now go ahead. Really focus. It’s not about strength, either.”

Taehyung nods determinedly. From the corner of his eye, Jimin catches Jungkook making a bet with Seokjin about whether or not they think he’ll fail just as badly the second time.

He doesn’t. Well, not really. He still doesn’t accomplish much of anything but at the very least he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself again. He immediately looks to Jimin for validation and reassurance and part of Jimin’s heart melts.

“That was a lot better!” he says cheerfully. Taehyung’s face lights up in a bright smile and he takes a sip of Jimin’s discarded drink.

“Hey! Isn’t that the drink I bought you Jimin?” Hoseok says.

Jimin shrugs at him. “It tasted like shit.”

They continue playing. Jimin actually really likes billiards and he’s fairly good at it too. The game doesn’t last long. The girls have started their own game, defending champions Jennie and Lisa versus Rosé and Jisoo. Jin and Namjoon have settled in to watch the girls, huddled together on a bench on the far side of the other pool table. Jimin furrows his brow when he sees how close together they’re seated. Hoseok and Yoongi lean against the wall nearby, still watching Jimin kick Taehyung’s ass. Jungkook wavers in between, forever antsy and restless.

Finally, their game comes to a close as Jimin puts the eight ball away. “You owe me a new rug, Kim,” he says simply, knocking back the remainder of his drink. It’s beginning to hum pleasantly inside of him. “And another drink while you’re at it.”

Taehyung grins. “Another drink I can manage but what do you say we go double or nothing?”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Seriously? After that? Do you _really_ wanna have your ass kicked twice?” he asks incredulously.

Taehyung just laughs. “If you win, I’ll pay for your new rug and for your brother to come up from Busan for your dance performance thingy,” he says. Jimin pauses at that. His parents spend a lot of money on his education and they don’t really have money for stuff like that.

“Don’t fuck with me Tae,” Jimin says seriously. Taehyung just shrugs.

Then he leans in again. “But if I win, you still have to fuck me _and_ I get to fuck you,” he whispers. Taehyung pulls back with a grin and a raise of his eyebrows.

Jimin isn’t as surprised this time. And honestly? Taehyung is so bad that…

“Alright. Let’s do it then.”

“Okay!” Taehyung says excitedly. “Jungkookie’s on my team!”

Jimin gapes. “What? No!”

Taehyung crosses his arms. “Those are the rules Jimin.”

Jimin rolls his eyes. “Fine. Then I get Yoongi.”

“Yah! Don’t rope me into this,” Yoongi grumbles. Hoseok laughs beside him and then pushes Yoongi towards the pool table. “Fine. More drinks first though.”

Hoseok and Yoongi oversee the purchasing of more drinks, after pawning money off of Jin and Namjoon as well. In the downtime, Jimin watches Jungkook give Taehyung some advice. Taehyung lines up to take a practice shot but his form doesn’t look quite right. With a huff and a roll of his eyes, Jimin walks around the table to come up behind Taehyung.

He puts a hand in between Taehyung’s shoulders. “Bend over.”

Taehyung looks back at him and waggles his eyebrows. “In public? Wow, Jimin, I didn’t think that was the way you rolled.”

“Oh, shut up and just do it.” After Taehyung complies, Jimin continues, leaning over his back to cover Taehyung’s hands on his stick with his own. “See? Now you’re eye level with the cue. This makes it easier to...I dunno, see,” Jimin explains. Taehyung nods. “Now put your hand like this.” Jimin gently corrects the way Taehyung has his hand on the table with the stick resting atop his thumb. “And hold the stick up here, you’ll have more control.” He slaps at Tae’s right hand until he shifts his grip a little higher. Then he wraps his fingers around Taehyung’s knuckles and guides him in pulling the stick back. “Now, measure twice and cut once, yeah?”

“What does that mean? What am I cutting?” Taehyung asks, voice low and breathy like he’s telling a secret.

Jimin huffs a laugh into the back of Taehyung’s neck. “No, I just mean like size up your shot. And you can mimic the movement to make sure the stick is going to strike the cue at the right angle. Like this.” Jimin guides Taehyung in doing so.

A pause. “Are you sure this isn’t just an elaborate metaphor for sex?”

“Yes, Taehyung, I’m sure. Now, hit the fucking ball.

“Help me?”

Jimin sighs, bringing his body even closer to Taehyung’s, pulling back the stick and then driving it forward. The cue goes proudly forward in a straight line, knocking the fourteen ball into the pocket.

Taehyung immediately straightens, cheering as he accidentally knocks his shoulder into Jimin’s chin. Jimin casts a glare at him but Taehyung’s smile is so bright that he can’t find it in him to be mad. Christ, he’s fucking whipped.

♦♦♦♦♦

To be fair, it’s a lot closer with Jungkook playing alongside Taehyung. But Yoongi’s no chump and he obviously _really_ doesn’t want to lose twice in one night. Jungkook’s really good though, even drunk as he is. It ends up being really close but it’s Yoongi who wraps the game up, making that stupid smug face as Hoseok cheers and whoops for him.

Jimin, grinning, reaches to toss his arm around Yoongi’s shoulders and says, “You really saved my ass, hyung. Thanks.” _Literally_.

“Good, now you owe me a drink so let’s go,” Yoongi says, leaving Jimin with his pool stick to put away.

Laughing, Jimin sets about putting the pool equipment back on the rack while the rest of his friends file back to the bar.

It’s Taehyung who hangs back, leaning back on the table as Jimin racks the balls for the next people. “So. You didn’t tell me you were a pool shark,” Taehyung says.

“Please. Yoongi carried my ass in that last game.” Jimin pauses, looking up at Taehyung. “You were really confident for someone who sucks so badly.”

Taehyung shrugs but laughs too. “I gotta keep up appearances. It’s no fun to be afraid,” he reasons.

Jimin pauses at that. _It’s no fun to be afraid_. Huh. In the end, he brushes it off as the alcohol he’s consumed. “Come on. Let’s go get drunk,” Jimin says, clapping Taehyung on the shoulder.

“ _Way_ ahead of you,” Taehyung says, hopping off the table to follow Jimin back to the bar.

♦♦♦♦♦

Jimin never would’ve thought it would be Rosé of all people that would be the one making him drink a ton and get drunk off his ass. But of course it all boils down to being Jungkook’s fault. His drunkenness had made him bolder, and he’d stood with his arm tossed around Rosé’s shoulders, shouting, “Yah! Jiminie, you’re such a lightweight I bet Rosé can out-drink you!”

To her credit, Rosé had at least had the decency to hit Jungkook lightly in the chest.

Jimin, gentleman as he is, was absolutely not going to support a drinking contest with a nice girl, but of course before he could say anything, all hell had broken loose.

“Oh hell no! Jim Jam is a champ!” Taehyung had yelled.

Half of them were voicing that Jimin needed to step up and prove it and the other half were ready to make bets against him.

In the end, the two of them had sat on opposite sides of their table with a line of shots a piece. Taehyung was rubbing at Jimin’s shoulders and the girls were huddled around Rosé to amp her up. Namjoon and Yoongi had quickly abandoned Jimin, making sure he knew their bets were against him. The only people left in his corner were Taehyung, Hobi and Jin, who had already been told to sleep on the couch by Jisoo. Their joking argument had made Jimin laugh but all too soon Jungkook had been counting down from three… two…

It was horrible. God it was horrible. Jimin was okay for like...three of them? But god they tasted awful. The line only consisted of seven shots but still...seven? Jimin is very aware of his body mass. There’s not a lot of it. Two of those fruity drinks Taehyung had got him was totally enough.

In the end, Jin owed Jisoo dinner, Hoseok handed money to both Namjoon and Yoongi, Lisa patted Jimin’s hair sympathetically and Jimin resigned himself to a life of Jungkook holding this over his head.

Admittedly, it was close, but Jimin just really hates the taste. And honestly, at the end of the day, he’s still with his friends, still having a good time and Taehyung is still smiling at him with the intensity of the sun. So it doesn’t really matter.

They get up after that, mostly to dance. Yoongi, Namjoon, Jennie and Lisa stay at the bar. Really, Jin should’ve stayed with them, Jimin thinks, as he watches him dance with Jisoo. It brings a smile to Jimin’s face nonetheless. It doesn’t make him laugh like Jungkook does though. Jungkook is a great dancer but the combination of his drunkenness and his nerves around Rosé has him looking even more wide-eyed than usual.

Jimin himself lets the beat course through his body. He thinks he looks pretty good but then again, he’s seven shots in and drunk _off his ass_ so probably not. With the way Taehyung has to catch him when he stumbles, he’s going to assume that, no, he probably doesn’t look so hot. He melds his body to Taehyung’s nonetheless, dancing filthily like he had the very first night they met.

From the corner of his eye, Jimin sees Hoseok amble over to where Yoongi’s leaned against the bar. He takes a moment to wonder if the two of them are getting closer, as Jimin gets closer to Taehyung as he’s been spending a bit less time with the two of them by result.

Taehyung’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Are you good?” he asks, that deep voice sending chills down Jimin’s spine.

“Yeah, I’m greeeeaaaaaaat,” Jimin slurs, blinking blearily up at Taehyung.

“Are you sure? Do you need me to get you home?” he offers, obviously concerned.

Jimin immediately frowns. What? No. This is fun. They’re having _fun_ , aren’t they? “No, no, nonono! Gotta pee though,” Jimin says, instantly latching onto Taehyung’s sleeve with one little fist. “Come with me.”

Taehyung chuckles as he follows along dutifully. “Alright.”

They go to the bathroom, which is, thankfully, empty, because after Jimin as stumbled in, he turns and pushes Taehyung against the door, hardly registering the other boy’s look of shock, before leaning up to kiss the living daylights out of him.

Well, at least that’s what he imagines. But honestly, he’s drunk and there’s too much tongue and teeth and not enough aim. Taehyung hurries to push Jimin away and Jimin’s heart falls. He doesn’t want him. Okay, that’s fine. He’ll just have to make him want him.

Jimin doesn’t really think. He just falls to his knees -- ouch -- and starts fumbling with the hem of Taehyung’s pants.

“Jimin,” Taehyung tries, to no avail. Their hands tangle together. “Jimin, _stop_.”

Something in Taehyung’s tone makes Jimin freeze. He looks up slowly and sees panic in Taehyung’s eyes. Suddenly, tears prick at Jimin’s eyes as he takes in the look on Taehyung’s face. It’s a sobering look, really. Taehyung’s eyes go wide when he sees how wet Jimin’s eyes are. “No! No, don’t cry, it’s okay,” he hurries to say.

Jimin shakes his head, covering his mouth as the rejection hits him hard in the face. He leans back on his heels, hanging his head in shame. “I th-thought you wanted m-me…”

He’s surprised to feel Taehyung’s hands on his shoulders, the other boy having dropped to his knees rather quickly to comfort him. “Shh, shh… of course I do, Jimin,” he says softly.

Jimin looks up at him with big eyes. “But you stopped me… but out there you said--”

“I stopped you because you’re drunk,” Taehyung says firmly. “We can talk about this again when you’re not but for now, will you please let me bring you home? You look like you’re about to hurl any second.”

Jimin scoffs a laugh as he wipes at his eyes. “Wow, that’s hot.” Taehyung’s chuckle is deep, warm and comforting. “Now that you mention it, I do kinda feel like I could puke.”

“Great!” Taehyung says, standing and offering a hand for Jimin to help himself up. “Then let’s get a cab as quick as possible! We can go to my place if you’d like -- it’s a little closer.”

Jimin nods, holding onto Taehyung’s steady hand as he gets up. He keeps clinging to his hand, leaning into him for support, as they make their way out of the bathroom. Taehyung shouts out to their friends that they’re leaving and then they head outside.

It’s only once they’re climbing into the cab that Jimin lets go of Taehyung’s hand and says, “I even went to the bathroom because I assumed you get off on it at this point, you freak.” Taehyung laughs a little too loudly. The driver doesn’t seem amused.

♦♦♦♦♦

Jimin is beginning to hate mornings. At least, mornings where he wakes up with a raging hangover, not in his own bed.

Of course, sleeping beside Taehyung, he’s now wrapped in a lanky set of arms near the edge of the bed. Honestly, Jimin doesn’t understand how Taehyung is so close to him but he’s still literally about to fall off the bed.

He squirms a bit and, predictably, Taehyung groans in his sleep, arms tightening. Jimin sighs, rolling his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Taehyung,” he grumbles. He wiggles a bit more and Taehyung’s hand presses against his stomach. Jimin’s eyes go wide.

He scrambles quickly, using brute force to rip out of Taehyung’s hold and tear out the door to the bathroom to hunch over the toilet just in time to empty his stomach into the bowl.

To be fair, there’s not much there. But it still makes Jimin feel awful. He can’t even remember the last time he threw up, but it’s gross and tastes bad, even though it’s mostly bile.

It’s when he’s spitting into the toilet that Jimin notices something.

He’s naked.

His mind immediately races. Had he and Taehyung slept together last night? _Fuck, I can’t remember_. And that itself sets a fresh wave of panic through him. Why can’t he remember? Did he get blackout drunk last night? No. _No_ , Park Jimin does _not_ get blackout drunk.

But yet here he is, standing naked in Taehyung’s bathroom after emptying his intestines without a clue. He just stares at himself in the mirror with his hands on his hips, wondering how he got to this point in life.

To say the door opening surprises him would be an understatement.

Jackson’s “oh, hey Jimin!” gets lost in the midst of Jimin’s screaming.

When he finally gathers himself (literally gathers his dick into his hands to hide himself) he’s still shouting, “What are you doing?! Stop standing there! Close your eyes! Out! Get _out_ , Jackson!”

Jackson looks surprised as Jimin hurries to shut the door in his face. “Sorry!” Jackson calls through the door.

As he hears Jackson’s footsteps vanish, Jimin takes a deep breath. He’s exhaling slowly when he hears a knock on the door.

“Go away Jackson,” Jimin says tiredly. At least he knocked this time.

“It’s me,” Taehyung’s deep, scratchy, sleep-ridden voice carries muffled through the door. “I heard you screaming.”

Jimin gapes, appalled. “I was not _screaming_. I was _shouting_. There’s a difference.”

“Yeah, the difference is dignity and you were definitely screaming. Now open the door,” Taehyung says, an amused note to his voice.

Jimin pouts. “No.”

“Jimin, c’mon.”

“Uh-uh. I can’t. I’m…” He trails off, embarrassed.

“Naked?” Taehyung finishes for him. “Before you freak out, obviously I know, we slept in the same bed together and _also_ before you freak out about that, no I did not disrobe you. You did that yourself.”

Jimin takes a moment and then says, “Which of these towels is yours?”

Taehyung chuckles. “The black one.” Jimin takes the towel off the rack and wraps it carefully around his waist before reaching for the doorknob.

He’s a little shocked when he sees that Taehyung is naked in the hallway.

“Taehyung! Why aren’t you wearing clothes?” Jimin says, wanting to be mortified but unable to keep himself from laughing.

Taehyung makes an innocent gesture. “Hey, don’t ask me. You were the one demanding all sorts of things last night.”

Jimin’s face immediately colors. How could he have forgotten that horrifying possibility? “Oh… did I…? I’m sorry, I just...don’t really remember anything.”

Taehyung leans against the door jam, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face. “Yeah I expect you wouldn’t. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Jimin’s brow furrows as he tries to think back but honestly his head is pounding. “Uh… playing pool?”

Taehyung’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Really? That far back? Wow. Well, after that Jungkook set you and Rosé against each other in a drinking contest and you did like seven shots. That’s probably where it all went downhill. Then we danced and you propositioned me in the bathroom. I respectfully declined because I’m a gentleman. Then we went home in a cab and boy, you were hard to handle once you got here. You threw up probably four or five times and then made me brush your teeth for you. Then you were hungry so I made you some noodles and after _that_ I had to brush your teeth _again_. At that point I offered you some pajamas but you adamantly refused and demanded what you called ‘naked cuddles’. Then you tried to proposition me again to which I _again_ said no and then the next thing I know I’m waking up to you yelling at Jackson.”

Jimin feels horrified. But in the end all he says is, “How are you saying all that with a straight face with your dick out?”

Taehyung just grins. “I’m proud of my dick, that’s how.”

Jimin scoffs out a laugh. “You’re unreal.” A pause. “But seriously, thank you. And I’m sorry for being such a mess and making you take care of me. And I’m really, _really_ sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my, um, _propositions_.”

Taehyung blows air through his lips. “Pft, _please_. I had fun taking care of you. You’re really funny, you know. And I guess you don’t remember so I’ll tell you again: I don’t mind your propositions. I just don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re _that_ drunk. Because lord knows we’ve already been down the drunken sexcapdes road.”

Jimin glares at him but there’s not a lot of heat in it. In the end, a smile breaks out on his face and he looks softly at Taehyung. “How’d I get lucky enough to have you as a friend?”

Taehyung shrugs. “God must like you a lot. I’m his favorite angel, you know.”

“Who told you that? Your mom?”

With an affronted sound, Taehyung reaches to rope Jimin into a headlock, but hell no. Jimin doesn’t have time for naked wrestling.

♦♦♦♦♦

He ended up having time for naked wrestling that day (which was amazing and uncomfortable in every way) but now, a week and a half later, he has virtually no time at all. His dance recital is coming up at an alarming rate. Between classes, rehearsals and solo time, he spends about twelve hours a day in the studio on the weekdays. Even his last weekend was a dud. Hoseok had literally tried physically _dragging_ him away from his homework but he knew that if he wanted to spend all week in the studio, he had to bust his ass to get all his other homework for the week done ahead of time.

As it approaches, Jimin forgets all about “talking to Taehyung.” Lisa pesters him every time they meet to rehearse their duet but Jimin just brushes her off, saying he doesn’t have _time_ to ask Taehyung on a date. Besides, he’s pretty sure Taehyung wants to talk to him but not...in the same way. Jimin hasn’t seen much of him but his daily texts seem a little...flirty. Not like let’s-go-out-to-dinner flirty but like let’s-fuck-in-your-dance-studio flirty. Which is a little unsettling just because Jimin really, _really_ doesn’t have time for boy problems right now.

So he resigns himself to talking to Taehyung _after_ his dance recital. To figure out...what they are. Or...what they’ll be. Yeah. Something like that.

Unfortunately, things never really work out the way they’re planned, do they?

♦♦♦♦♦

After getting nothing out of Jimin, Jungkook turns to the only other available source of information.

“So what’s going on with you and Jimin?” he asks one day, sprawled on Taehyung’s couch with a bag of chips resting on his torso.

Taehyung makes a confused noise. “What do you mean?”

Jungkook just shrugs, still staring at the TV instead of at Taehyung. “I dunno. Just seems like there’s something going on. Are you guys, like, dating or something?” Taehyung doesn’t respond right away and that prompts Jungkook to sit up to peer at him from over the back of the couch. Taehyung has that blank look on his face as he stirs his cup noodles. “Well?” Jungkook calls.

Taehyung looks up then, looking almost surprised, before he snorts and laughs a little. “Huh? Oh no, we’re not dating. I do have to talk to him, though. I think he has a bit of unresolved sexual tension,” he comments offhandedly.

Jungkook wrinkles his nose. That doesn’t sound like at all what Hoseok had said Jimin was talking about. Jimin wanted a relationship. Or something. At least a date. But it sounds like Taehyung just thinks he wants sex.

Jungkook whips out his phone.

**Jungcock [6:53pm]:  
** _hyung i think u need 2 talk 2 tae_

**Tiny Hyung [6:53pm]:  
** _Uhh ok  
_ _But why???_

**Jungcock [6:54pm]:  
** _bcuz he thinks u just want sex  
_ _but thats not true right?_

**Tiny Hyung [6:55pm]:  
** _I don’t know Jungkook…_

 

Jungkook rolls his eyes. Seriously, these boys need to figure this out. He’s not sure when he became everyone’s dad but whatever. He’s in the middle of typing a reply when his phone pings again. “Will you turn your sound off if you’re gonna sext Rosé on my couch?” Taehyung calls from the kitchen. Jungkook snorts a laugh and puts his middle finger up in Tae’s general direction as he opens the message.

 

**Tiny Hyung [6:57pm]:  
** _Thanks Jungkookie  
_ _I’ll talk to him_

**Jungcock [6:58pm]:  
** _good  
_ _i’m proud of you hyung_

**Tiny Hyung [6:59pm]:  
** _Ok i take it back  
_ _Fuck you Jungkook_

Jungkook just grins, shoving a fistful of potato chips into his mouth.

♦♦♦♦♦

Yoongi and Hoseok don’t really... _hang out_. Well, at least not by themselves. They hang out with each other “and Jimin.” Or “and Namjoon.” But not just “Yoongi and Hoseok.”

But they are. Right now. Yoongi looks across the table at Hoseok and wonders what led him here. Well, other than the fact that Hobi had called him, screeching, _“Hyung! Let’s go out!”_ in that terrible high-pitched squeal of his.

So here they are, at a bar, watching a baseball game, beers in hand. Admittedly, it’s nice. Yoongi spends most of his time with Jimin and Namjoon. Jimin has all but disappeared from the face of the earth with how much dancing he’s been doing and Namjoon… well, Namjoon has been hard to pry away from... _whatever_ he’s been doing with Jennie, Jin and Jisoo.

So Yoongi had suddenly found himself alone a lot more often. It only seemed natural that when he went knocking on Jimin’s door and he didn’t answer, but Hoseok instead, that the two of them would just...hang out.

That’s what they’d been doing recently. A couple nights a week they just go out to the bar and get a little buzzed, head their separate ways home in cabs and then meet up again a few days later.

Yoongi supposes Hoseok has become what most people would call his “drinking buddy.”

But it is a little weird. Yoongi has a hard time processing some of the stuff Hoseok talks about because Hoseok is in _deep_ with his college hookup lifestyle and he talks and talks and _talks_ about girls, girls, girls. And fuck if Yoongi understands shit about girls.

All of his friends are a little fucking gay in some regard. Honestly, though. Jimin’s just as gay as he is. Taehyung is the poster child for bisexuality. Jin and Namjoon? They’re in denial, those two. And Jungkook? Damn, that boy is just hopelessly confused and probably will be for his entire life.

But Hoseok? Hoseok is _straight_. Like, as an arrow.

So Yoongi doesn’t necessarily know how to like...bond with him over that kind of shit. They bond about other things. They both really like baseball. They’re both shit at playing it but really like it. And they both like rapping, but that’s the kinda shit they usually reserve for when they hang out with Namjoon.

So that’s it. They bond over sports and specialty beer and music. Which is, Yoongi supposes, enough. Except, of course, when Hoseok starts talking about girls. Which is inevitable, really. He does it every time. But tonight. Tonight is different because tonight is the night Min Yoongi says something.

He even interrupts Hobi, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hobi, Hobi, Hobi. Slow down,” he says. Hoseok stops and turns to look at him, eyes wide and curious. “I don’t think you understand that I don’t _care_ about which girls you’ve fucked and how.” Yoongi ends with a chuckle, turning it into a light tease.

Hoseok laughs along with him, shoving him with his forearm. “Okay, listen you jerk. Why don’t you tell me about all the pretty little twinks you fuck? Or wait, on second thought, I don’t wanna hear about Jimin and Tae!”

“Yah!” Yoongi yells, shoving back at him, a huge smile on his face. “I’ve had sex with more people than those two losers! Those were moments of weakness, okay?”

“Mhm sure,” Hoseok says, sipping at his beer. “You know, you could’ve said my talk about chicks bothered you before now. I mean, I knew you were gay but I didn’t know you were afraid of vaginas,” he says in a spooky voice.

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “I am not _afraid of vaginas_. I’m just saying, let’s talk about something else because I feel bad just listening to you and nodding like a fucking bobblehead.”

Hoseok shrugs. “Okay, so talk to me about dudes.”

Yoongi looks at him blankly. “Why? So _you_ can stare at _me_ blankly instead?”

Hoseok snorts a laugh. “No.” Yoongi just stares at him, not getting it. Hoseok stares back, looking mildly surprised. “Wait, you seriously don’t get it?” Yoongi’s brow just furrows further. He doesn’t even understand what he’s not getting. “Yoongi! You think I’m straight, don’t you?!”

Yoongi’s eyes go wide. “Well, yeah! You are, aren’t you?! You’ve had sex with like half the girls on campus! And still manage to be friends with them all, so honestly I’m impressed but still. You talk about girls all the time, what was I supposed to think?”

Hoseok is just laughing at this point and honestly, Yoongi wants to be a little miffed. How the fuck was he supposed to know? No one told him!

“I’m pansexual,” Hoseok says flatly. When Yoongi says nothing, Hobi raises a challenging eyebrow at him.

Yoongi simply pulls out his wallet, slaps a few bills on the table and grabs Hoseok’s wrist to drag him outside and hail a cab. Just one.

This changes _everything._

♦♦♦♦♦

**Taehyungie [10:11am]:  
** _let’s talk_  

Jimin groans. Time. There’s no _time_ for this. He needs to go to class and rehearse and just -- fuck, there’s no time. Not to gather his thoughts, not to say what he wants to say. He just wants to go on living with Taehyung as his best friend and pretend like he didn’t try to have sex with him twice that night at the bar. Like, can’t they just forget it and move on? That’s what they did before.

But no. It’s important. And it’s not like Jimin can afford the added stress of just ignoring the message and then proceeding to _avoid_ Taehyung.

**Jimin (Still a Sweet Ass) [10:14am]:  
** _Ok?_  
_Lunch at noon?  
_ _You know the place_

**Taehyungie [10:14am]:  
** _:)_

Jimin hustles over to their usual lunch place after his class gets out at 11:45. When he walks in, he sees Taehyung sitting at a booth near the front windows. Smiling politely at the hostess, he moves by her to sit down.

“Hi,” he says, plopping into the seat across from Taehyung, who shoots him a beaming smile. Just when Jimin opens his mouth because he doesn’t think Taehyung’s going to say anything, he’s cut off.

“Let’s be FWBs,” he says boldly, looking down at his menu.

Jimin frowns. “FWBs?”

“Yeah, friends with benefits.”

Jimin’s breath halts for a moment. _That’s_ what he’s leading with? He quickly recalls the texts Jungkook had sent him. _C’mon Jimin. You gotta tell him now._ He chastises himself mentally but doesn’t grow a pair quick enough to say something right away.

“Uh,” he chuckles. “Where is this coming from?”

Taehyung finally looks up and Jimin stops holding his breath. “Well, you obviously wanna fuck, judging by your actions the other night, and me? I’ve been wanting to fuck you since the moment I met you. We’re compatible, we’re bestest friends… just seems to make sense, ya know? We already spend a fuckton of time together so why not make some of that time better by fucking? And I don’t know about you but I think about you _a lot_ when I jerk off.”

Jimin’s mouth falls slack. He honestly can’t believe that Taehyung just said those words. To his face. In public. But then he thinks, _it’s Taehyung_ , and he starts to believe it pretty easily. He tries not to let the words sting so much. Taehyung has always been this blunt. He forces himself to laugh again, his heart clenching painfully as he looks at the blissfully innocent look on Taehyung’s face. “Yeah… I guess it does make sense…”

Taehyung frowns a little, always quick to catch on to Jimin’s moods. “We don’t have to. If you don’t want to.”

Jimin’s quick to deter that train of thought. “No, no! It’s not that, it’s just…”

“What?” Taehyung says, head tilting to the side. _God, he’s cute._

Jimin pauses, biting on his lower lip. Is this really it? Is this really how he’s going to confess? How he’s going to ask Taehyung out? Sitting in this dingy, cheap restaurant that they always go to, talking about fucking?

Yes. It has to be. It’s now or never. If he let’s this go, then when is he going to do it? After they’ve started fucking casually? That would just make things uncomfortable.

But still… what if Taehyung rejects him? What if he freaks out and ditches Jimin altogether. As much as he’d like to try to have something more with Taehyung, even just a date, is it worth risking their friendship?

Jungkook’s words ring through his head. _“Taehyung doesn’t really_ do _relationships.”_ Jimin knows this. He _knows_ this. So why is his heart telling him to take the chance?

_Now or never. Now or never. Now or never._

Jimin takes a deep breath.

“Jimin? Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m great… actually…” Another breath. “I’m glad you said something, Tae, because…” He pauses again, fiddling with the edge of his menu.

“Because I think that’s a great idea,” he finishes with a smile so fake it hurts his teeth.

Taehyung’s face lights up like a kid on Christmas. “Yay! Now our lunch is celebratory!” he cheers. “It was going to be comfort food if you said no.”

Jimin feels his smile slipping away as Taehyung looks back down at his menu.

He had told himself that after his recital, he’d talk to Taehyung, figure out what exactly they are. And, well, it happened a little sooner, but he’s done it. He’s figured out what they are.

Friends with benefits. Yeah. Okay. Jimin can do this.


	7. ♦drowning in the taste of you♦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance performance finally comes and so does a tidal wave of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey friends. I really wanted to update this over my semester break but honestly I'm having a horrible year at school (I would say it was just last semester but this one is extremely rough so far too, so). But anyhow, I just really wanted to update this and once I finished my theatre capstone last week I devoted a lot of time to this chapter. I hope you're all still here and you'll all enjoy it.
> 
> Bless all you kind souls for always encouraging and inspiring me. <3 Love.

Jimin would like to say that nothing changes really. They just keep being friends and run off occasionally. That’s...relatively true. It’s not awkward, no one notices anything, they still spend a ridiculous amount of time together when Jimin’s not in the studio. But...it’s been four days and they’ve yet to hang out without getting each other off, usually not even in the bed but instead on either one of their couches. Taehyung had even coaxed him into a closet in the dance building.

Honestly, Jimin’s jaw aches a little from sucking dick.

But Jimin is helpless to say no. Taehyung is so sweet about it and so, _so_ painfully beautiful. And honestly, he just has a really nice dick too.

They’re on Jimin’s bed this time, Jimin propped slightly against the headboard so Taehyung can straddle his chest and push his cock through his lips. It’s a position they’d adopted after Jimin’s knees started to hurt on the second day. He’d scolded Taehyung, lecturing him on how important his knees are for his dancing.

So this is how they are, just a week before his performance. Jimin had been all wound up and stressed out, and Taehyung had seen, dragged him off the couch and down the hall to shove him onto the bed.

Jimin thinks it’s a good sign, that Taehyung’s beginning to understand him. At first, he’d drop to his own knees or shove his hands down Jimin’s pants to get him to relax, but by now he knows how much Jimin gets off on making Taehyung feel good and how it’s much easier to lose himself and forget everything else when he’s sucking cock or jacking Taehyung off.

Taehyung fucks his throat slowly and gently, as always, until Jimin reaches to grab at Taehyung’s ass, using his strength to guide Taehyung into a harsher rhythm until he chokes. He grabs Taehyung’s hand next and leads it to his hair. Taehyung, as always, picks up quickly, not hesitating to take a fierce grip on Jimin’s hair and pull his mouth down harder. Jimin wiggles lower, shifting to be at a better angle to allow Taehyung’s cock past his mouth and into his throat.

Taehyung’s panting now, a low moan coming from deep in his chest as he holds Jimin all the way down on his cock and Jimin’s throat spasms. Jimin can feel his face turning red from lack of air as Taehyung pulls back just a tiny bit, not enough to leave his throat, and thrusts quickly back and forth there several times before holding Jimin down again and coming straight down his throat.

Jimin hurries to swallow and Taehyung finally pulls him back, the rest of his cum spilling out Jimin’s lips and landing on his cheeks. Jimin gasps for air, his vision blurring and going grey around the edges. God, it’s so _much_ and all he did was use his mouth.

Jimin hears a whine and realizes it’s coming from him, mouth still wide open, spit and cum dripping off his chin.

“Good boy,” Taehyung is saying quietly, shifting downwards to pull Jimin’s damp boxers down his legs and off, tossing them over his shoulder.

Not a second later, there’s warm wetness on Jimin’s cock and his eyes roll back into his head. He still can’t breathe, he’s a _mess_ and god, it takes less than half a minute for him to come.

He’s only half-conscious as Taehyung moves around him, distantly cleaning things up. He only opens his eyes, panting hard and still floating, when Taehyung wipes his face with a warm cloth.

Blinking blearily, Jimin mumbles his thanks and Taehyung just laughs softly.

And for the first time in a week, Jimin falls into a deep, restful sleep.

♦♦♦♦♦

It comes. As much as Jimin wishes he had more time to perfect everything, the performance comes all the same. They all assure him he’s going to be fine, everything will go perfectly, but it’s just in Jimin’s nature to get nervous. He always messes up somehow, even if it’s something not many people would notice. It bothers him just the same.

Jimin shakes his hands out backstage, marking through the movements of the opening number before having to get on the stage. He can hear the murmur of the audience as they settle into their seats, but he ignores it, buried too far into his own head to really register anything.

That’s what makes it easy for Jungkook to scare the bejeezus out of him when he comes up behind him and jams his strong fingers into Jimin’s side.

“Ah! Aish!” Jimin shouts, turning to beat Jungkook, who has backed up a few steps in preparation for Jimin’s retaliation.

Bunny teeth on full display, Jungkook is grinning widely at him. “You gotta relax. You’re going to be fine. There’s no use worrying about it.”

Jimin begrudgingly admits that maybe Jungkook is right but he keeps that thought to himself as he exhales a deep breath, shaking his arms out. “Have you looked at the audience?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook shakes his head lightly. “But I’d say it’s pretty packed judging on the sound out there.”

Nose scrunching in distaste, Jimin has to agree. It’s nice that there’s a lot of people, more tickets sold to support their club and such, but it fuels his anxiety about messing up. Honestly, he begins to wish that he’d taken an anti-anxiety pill or something.

Eventually, Hoseok comes up behind him and rubs at his shoulders and a minute later they’re walking onto the dark stage to take their places.

The first ten seconds are always the most stressful. Jimin already feels like he’s sweating and he hasn’t even done much, but the first dance goes smoothly once his nerves settle. It was a large group number -- typical for an opening piece -- and Jimin was glad they’d recruited Hobi and Jungkook to fill in the male gaps even though contemporary wasn’t really their style. He felt more comfortable with two of his closest friends onstage with him.

Jimin can feel himself grinning by the end as he looks into the front row of the audience. It’s where their friends are seated: Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi (who looks awfully grouchy for some reason), and… Jimin can feel his face fall as he looks at the empty seat next to Yoongi, the word “RESERVED” staring mockingly back at him. When his eyes flicker back to Yoongi, his best friend mouths the words ‘I’m sorry’ just as the curtain closes in front of him.

Shaking his head to clear it, Jimin hustles off the stage to go change. Once he’s in the dressing room, he can hear Jungkook calling him as he trots up.

“Jimin, come on. I’m sure there’s a good reason he’s not here,” he says, still panting slightly.

Jimin pointedly looks down at his clothes instead of meeting Jungkook’s eyes. He chooses to play dumb. “Who?”

Jungkook forces himself into Jimin’s line of sight so he has to watch him roll his eyes. “Oh, please, Jimin. Don’t give me that. I’m talking about Tae.”

Raising his eyebrows innocently, Jimin finally looks Jungkook dead in the eyes. “Oh? He’s not here? Huh, I didn’t even notice.”

Sighing heavily, Jungkook’s face falls flat. “Whatever. I just don’t want you to let it get to you. Just do your thing, okay?”

Humming noncommittally, Jimin just rolls his eyes. Jungkook huffs and walks away, posture tense with irritation.

_Whatever._

♦♦♦♦♦

Jimin’s fuming after his ballet number. He’d made a single mistake. Just one, but to him, it was glaringly obvious. In all likelihood, no one had noticed. But Jimin had. And Jungkook and Hoseok had, from where they were watching from the wings.

It’s only one mistake. Most people would brush it off and not even care. But Jimin is a perfectionist. And he’s stuck on the fact that there were only six of them onstage so _someone_ must have seen him mess up. Besides that, he’s just pissed that it’s obviously because he’s letting the Taehyung thing get to him. It’s kind of pitiful and he’s furious at himself for it.

Backstage, he runs his hands through his hair. Jungkook doesn’t try to say anything to him this time, too busy getting into place for his duet with Rosé. Jimin is thankful for the distraction, huddling next to Hobi backstage to watch the two of them.

Rosé is a ballerina at heart. And Jungkook… well, Jungkook is more of a street dancer, to be honest. Their routine is quite reminiscent of _Step Up_ , Jimin thinks. (Though he guiltily thinks Jungkook is more attractive than Channing Tatum is, he’d _never_ tell Jungkook that.)

Their duet is enchanting. Jungkook has such raw power, his stage presence is dominating, nothing like the silly, shy boy he is in real life. And Rosé is _beautiful_ , moving so gracefully Jimin’s heart almost hurts. The audience seems completely taken with them, the silence from the crowd almost deafening. The music swells and Jungkook lifts Rosé and… Jimin gasps it’s so gorgeous. The way Jungkook looks at her… it amplifies her natural beauty because there’s a vulnerable admiration in his eyes that quite frankly makes Jmin a little choked up.

They finish their piece completely wrapped up in each other and Jimin honestly thinks they might just kiss, right there on the stage, but they don’t, not even when the curtain comes down. Jungkook lets go of her quickly and, to Jimin’s horror, even _bows_ to her before dashing off to change. Jimin and Hoseok can’t help but snicker quietly, grinning even wider as they watch Rosé roll her eyes and giggle softly, skipping offstage after him.

Gosh, that boy is an idiot.

♦♦♦♦♦

For some reason, Jimin stupidly keeps checking the empty seat beside Yoongi to see if Taehyung has shown up. But no, through his jazz number, he doesn’t see him, even when he takes to searching the rest of the crowd in hopes that maybe he came late and didn’t know there was a seat for him up front.

But nothing.

Jimin ties on his tap shoes quickly, trying to jog quietly once they’re on. Tap is kind of the thing that Jimin was hoping Taehyung would see and really love. Mostly because he thinks Tae would really like it, find it energetic and fun, much like Taehyung himself. But alas, he’s greeted with the sight of the disappointingly empty seat again.

Though he dances his heart out, it still feels unsatisfactory. He’s sweating at this point, completely out of breath as he marches offstage, not even caring about the noise his taps make at this point.

He changes his clothes quickly, almost violently. He throws his shoes into his bag and walks out of the changing room barefoot, moving swiftly down the hall in the back of the stage to hide out in the little space there, hoping no one will come looking for him.

Honestly, he _hates_ the fact that he feels like crying right now. It’s so _stupid. ‘Never cry over a boy,’_ his mother had told him. But here he is, finally admitting to himself that he’s upset that Taehyung isn’t here. No, more than upset. He’s _crushed._ Taehyung had promised he’d be here and he just… isn’t.

Jimin wipes at his face, sniffling a bit as he feels his eyes prick and water. He clenches his teeth hard until he feels like they’ll crack. It’s better than feeling like he’s going to cry.

Maybe Jungkook was right. Maybe there’s a good reason for Taehyung not being here. Regardless… it still sucks feeling like this. Jimin barely wants to confront whatever feelings he has for his friend, but now… they’re right up in his chest, sharp and impossible to ignore, pricking pins into his heart.

He hears applause from the stage, which means there’s only one more dance before he has to perform his duet with Lisa. he should get up and go backstage but he kind of wants to sit in self-pity a little bit more…

“Jimin-oppa!” His mental tribulations are interrupted by the fierce whisper-yelling of Rosé, much to his surprise. He looks up, wiping his face once more, as she haphazardly bursts into the little alcove. “Lisa has been looking for you everywhere! You have to go backstage, like, right now,” she says, tone serious and eyes wide.

Instantly, Jimin feels bad. He’s making people worry, especially Lisa, whom he should be dedicating all his time and attention to right now. He pushes himself up, forcing a smile for Rosé. “Thanks, Rosé. I owe you one,” he says, trailing after her slowly.

When they make it backstage, Jimin sees the tension release from Lisa’s body as she spins around quickly. “Ugh, thank _god._ Where have you been? I thought you’d be back here marking things.” Jimin shrugs. “Oh, Jungkook was right,” she says, cutting to the chase, no bullshit. “You _are_ moping.” Jimin opens his mouth to deny that but she cuts him off before he even has the chance. “Look, oppa, you are an amazing dancer, and the audience is going to be struck speechless by you, whether Taehyung is here or not. Your friends are all here to see you and they want to see you at one hundred percent, not fifty percent here and fifty percent thinking about the guy who couldn’t be bothered to show up.”

Jimin blinks at her. She’s right. Of fucking course she’s right. Sitting around pouting isn’t going to make Taehyung magically appear. Jimin has no control over that. What he does have control over is getting on that stage and absolutely killing it, giving people something to talk about and _making_ Taehyung realize he missed out on something exceptional.

Jimin says nothing. He just reaches forward and pulls Lisa into a bone-crushing hug, hoping she can feel his appreciation.

Eventually, she breaks it up with a light-hearted, “Alright, alright. I need those arms, you know.” Jimin laughs and pulls back, giving her a firm, confident nod.

When the curtain comes in, Jimin says, “Let’s do this,” and the two of them hurry to take their places.

Jimin’s heart is beating out of his chest by the time the curtain starts to rise. It’s hard for it not to, what with all the work they’ve put into this over the past weeks. Honestly, it had taken them a long time to reach a point that they liked. They eventually settled on a concept that they thought was cool, relevant and also fit their individual styles well. Jimin’s forte is contemporary whereas Lisa’s is hip hop. So what they ended up doing was combining the two in a way that took traditional gender roles and flipped them on their head.

They even start with Lisa’s hands on Jimin’s waist. She’s wearing all black while he’s wearing something closer to white (or cream or ivory or whatever the hell it is). They dance together at points, matching movements with a precision that comes only from hours of practice, but there are time that Jimin leaps and spins gracefully across the stage and Lisa’s movements are more jerky and powerful.

Jimin thinks they’re doing well. The audience seems intrigued, and he’s even caught the smiles on his friends’ faces a couple of times. He feels weightless like this. It’s honestly incredible. As much as he loves all kinds of dance and loves to dance with everyone on the team, especially Hobi and Jungkook, there’s something wonderfully intimate about performing a duet. It makes Jimin’s world narrow and boil down to himself and Lisa, that’s it.

The pinnacle comes at the bridge of the song and Jimin can’t help but grin when he meets Lisa’s eyes as he’s stepping towards her. She looks nervous, unlike before. And Jimin leaps…

And his feet don’t hit the ground again. Lisa catches him in that beautiful lift that they’d practiced for _weeks_ because it was so hard for her, for the _both_ of them really. His back arches, draping his shoulders over hers and feeling her fingers press into his thighs to hold him tight.

It’s not long, just a few seconds, a quick walk and turn really, but it’s enough. It’s _stunning_ and shocking and it was nice to hear an entire theater full of people _gasp_ all at once.

Time seems frozen for a moment, but eventually it continues and they keep going, wrapping up the end of their piece mostly in unison. At the end, Jimin is beaming as he falls smoothly into the dip, trusting Lisa’s arms not to give out.

The crowd _erupts_ with cheers and Lisa is smiling down at him with sunshine in her eyes. “We did it!” she whispers excitedly.

And Jimin nods happily. “We fucking did it.”

Time seems frozen still again as the curtain begins to come down. Until… _“YES JIM JAM! SLAY!”_

Jimin’s head snaps towards the audience at the very distinct voice shouting above all the others. He’s sure his face looks really stupid like that, but he doesn’t have it in him to care, eyes quickly scanning for the source of the voice until they finally land on Taehyung, standing on top of his chair in the very back row, waving his arms wildly.

And Jimin can’t help but burst into a fit of giggles as the curtain finally drops.

Lisa drops him too, then, arms giving out. Jimin doesn’t mind so much, just lays like a starfish on the ground, smiling uncontrollably. “Alright, loverboy, move over so Hoseok-oppa can dance,” Lisa chides playfully, crossing her arms as she looks down at him.

Jimin hurries to his feet, wrapping her in a huge hug and spinning her in a circle. “You were _amazing!”_ he says brightly.

She laughs, patting his hair gently. “So were you, oppa. I think they really loved it.” A careful pause. “And I told you there was nothing to worry about Taehyung.”

Jimin rolls his eyes and shoves her playfully. Hoseok walks by then, stopping to congratulate them. “That was amazing, guys! It’s gonna be so hard following that up!” he whines cutely.

“Oh, please. You always manage,” Jimin says, shoving Hoseok towards the middle of the stage. He and Lisa then step aside to be able to watch Hoseok’s solo from the wings.

And Hobi is good, really he is, but Jimin can’t help but spend the whole time thinking about one angel-faced boy sitting in the back row waiting for him.

♦♦♦♦♦

Jimin is floating on cloud nine during the last number, a fun full company hip hop dance that Hoseok had choreographed and made everyone drill until it was perfect.

And perfect it is, Jimin thinks as he grins widely, dancing at the front of the stage in between Jungkook and Hoseok. Hobi looks as if his face might split from the force of his smile and Jungkook, ever serious, has his brows furrowed in such a way that it makes Jimin actually laugh onstage.

The final curtain comes down after they’ve all bowed and once it does, they all cheer for each other two, jumping around like a bunch of idiots.

When they go to change, Jimin is surprised when someone shoves him as he’s pulling off his shirt. He looks up ready to say something, but Jungkook beats him to it. “You’re so lame. I can’t believe you pouted for so long and now you’re like this just because he’s here,” he teases, rolling his eyes and grinning.

Jimin shoves him back. “Oh, shut up. You know there’s film of your duet with Rosé, right? And of how you _bowed_ to her instead of kissing her like you should’ve,” he quips back.

Jungkook’s face goes bright red. “Sh-shut up, hyung! I panicked!”

“Oh, I know.”

When they come out into the lobby, composed but still sweaty, they’re immediately find a gaggle of their friends, but more importantly, one Kim Taehyung, gripping a huge bouquet of flowers.

And Jimin cant help himself, he just _throws_ himself at Taehyung and slams their lips together, not giving a single fuck about who might be watching or what they might have to say about it. He kisses him with all the force he can muster, and though Taehyung seems a little surprised, he kisses back instantly, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s waist, being careful not to crush the flowers.

It’s another of those suspended-in-time moments that Jimin wishes would last forever. But eventually he pulls back and whispers, “You came.”

And he can feel Taehyung’s grin against his lips. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Jimin is about to gruel him about being late, or at the very least ask why he didn’t  sit in his reserved seat, but suddenly a voice cuts through from behind Taehyung.

“Uh… hyung?”

Jimin’s  eyes go wide and he unceremoniously shoves Taehyung aside to catch sight of his brother. _“Jihyun?!_ Oh my god!” and he’s practically tackling his little brother with the power of his hug. He pulls back after a moment to hold his brother at arm’s length and look at him suspiciously. “How did you get here?!”

“Well, your friend…” Jihyun pauses like he’s not sure of his statement and then amends himself, “uh, _boyfriend…_ texted me out of the blue and offered to pay for me to come up and see your show,” he finishes with a shrug. “At first I thought it was a little sketchy but he sent me photographic evidence of your friendship and we Skyped so it wasn’t too weird. I’m still surprised mom let me go, but after she talked to him on the phone--”

“You talked to my mother on the phone?!” Now it’s Taehyung’s turn to be on the end of Jimin’s shocked questions. “And Tae! That’s an expensive train ticket!” he chastises, slapping at Taehyung’s arm lightly.

He just shrugs. “It was part of the deal!” Jimin narrows his eyes in confusion and Taehyung leans in to whisper (not quietly _at all_ ), “You were really drunk.” Jimin punches his arm again.

“Well… thank you. I really appreciate it. And thank you for the flowers, they’re lovely,” Jimin mutters quickly, snatching the bouquet from Taehyung’s hands and then moving to stand beside his brother.

He introduces his brother to the rest of his friends, thanks them for coming and chats a bit before bidding them goodbye. They whine, saying they all want to go out and celebrate the great performance but Jimin says they’ll have to do it on another night, wanting to take his brother out instead.

“Hyung, why don’t you at least invite your boyfriend along with us?” Jihyun says as they’re heading toward the exit. “I mean, he paid for this whole thing to be possible so…”

Jimin chews on his cheek for a second before thinking that Jihyun is right. He can’t believe he didn’t think of it before. God, he’s rude. He turns quickly, looking up the few short steps to catch Taehyung’s eye. He’s completely oblivious so Jimin cups his hand next to his mouth. “Tae!” he shouts. Said boy looks over questioningly and Jimin just beckons him over with one hand.

Taehyung’s face splits into a grin and Jimin sees him say goodbye to their friends before trotting down the steps.

Before he reaches them, Jimin leans over to his brother. “He’s _not_ my boyfriend,” he hisses quietly.

♦♦♦♦♦

Their dinner is, admittedly, nice. It’s not expensive or fancy but it’s nice. Taehyung, surprisingly is very tactful and doesn’t talk too much, like he often does when it’s just the two of them. He lets the two brothers catch up and talk about things and it’s just really nice to have them both there. Jimin’s still smiling when they get back to his apartment.

He and Jihyun sit down to watch TV and his brother is grinning mischievously when he says, “So, tell me again why Taehyung-hyung _isn’t_ your boyfriend?”

Jimin turns to him slowly, mouth slightly agape in shock of the question. He hits Jihyun in the thigh and the boy flinches but he’s still laughing. “Listen, you’ll understand when you’re older,” Jimin says vaguely, trying to fight the heat creeping up his cheeks.

“Hyung! I’m eighteen! I know what fuck buddies are so you can just say that.”

Jimin’s jaw is fully on the floor now. “Jihyun! I-you-... uh, don’t say that!” he stammers.

Jihyun is cackling now, clutching his stomach and trying not to lose his breath. “Hyung! You’re so embarrassed, oh my god!” Jimin just turns away, crossing his arms as he looks back at the television. “Hyung, are you seriously pouting right now?”

“No,” grumbles Jimin, obviously pouting.

Jihyun rolls his eyes and shoves at Jimin’s shoulder. “C’mon hyung, I’m just teasing. Tell me what’s up with this guy. Are you sleeping together? Why are you kissing him on the mouth in public? Why’s he bringing you flowers? Cause to me it seems like he’s your boyfriend.”

Jimin huffs. “It’s… complicated,” he says lamely.

Jihyun’s eyes widen in a way that makes him look just like Jimin. “Hyung! You totally like him! You want him to be your boyfriend! So why isn’t he?”

Jimin shrugs defeatedly, a sad frown coming across his lips. “It’s just… he’s not really the relationship type. I don’t think he wants to date me… you know?”

Jihyun shrugs. “Well, you won’t know unless you ask, right?”

Jimin slides his eyes over to him and sees Jihyun give him an encouraging smile. Jimin sighs in acceptance. “Yeah. You’re right.”

♦♦♦♦♦

Jihyun leaves Sunday night, waving to Jimin as he steps onto the train. Jimin waves back, smiling brightly. He watches the train until it disappears in the distance and then texts his mom to ask her to let him know when Jihyun gets home safely.

He stares at his phone a moment longer before deciding ‘fuck it’ and opening his messages with Taehyung.

**Jimin (Still a Sweet Ass) [7:07pm]:**

_Hey, what’re you up to rn?_

**Taehyungie [7:07pm]:**

_nuthin! jk cancelled on me we were sposed_

_to play overwatch_

_Why??_

**Jimin (Still a Sweet Ass) [7:08pm]:**

_Wanna come over? I’ll be home soon_

_Just dropped jihyun off at the train station_

**Taehyungie [7:10pm]:**

_oh? like come over or CUM over? ;)_

**Jimin (Still a Sweet Ass) [7:11pm]:**

_Guess you’ll have to come over and see._

_Driving now, see you soon._

**Taehyungie [7:11pm]:**

_O.O_

♦♦♦♦♦

Jimin originally planned to tease Taehyung a bit more, really make him guess whether he was there to hook up or hang out, but he’s in a mood and he ends up jumping him as soon as he opens the door.

They stumble down the hall, locked at the lips, Jimin mumbling, “Thank you,” against Taehyung’s mouth.

Taehyung pulls back as he toes Jimin’s bedroom door open. “For what? I haven’t done anything yet. Wait till I suck your dick before you thank me,” he says, grinning like a dope.

Jimin rolls his eyes. “No, I mean for helping Jihyun come down here. It really meant a lot to me that he was here and it’s all thanks to you. So… thanks.” A light blush is dusting Jimin’s cheeks now, a little embarrassed by his cheesy words.

Taehyung just smiles softly, running his thumb across Jimin’s cheek. “You don’t have to thank me for that. It was great to see you with your brother. And it was great to see your show and have dinner with him too. It was all really great.”

Jimin scoffs a laugh and pulls Taehyung back down by the neck to kiss him. “So what you’re saying is I don’t have to give you your ‘thank you’ gift?” he says cheekily.

“Well…” Taehyung starts, eyes narrowing suspiciously as Jimin steps away from him to lay alluringly back on the bed. “That depends on what it is.”

“What if I said it was my ass?” The sultry mood is ruined instantly by Jimin’s bold choice of words and Taehyung snorts unattractively.

“What? You want me to eat your ass? Is that it? That’s more of a gift for you, though, no?” Taehyung taunts, stalking over to drape his body over Jimin’s.

Jimin smiles coyly. “That’s not what I mean.” He reaches up to tug Taehyung closer by his collar so he can whisper in his ear (read: not have to look him in the eyes because he’s embarrassed). “I want you to fuck me.”

Taehyung pulls back to look at Jimin, a bit of shock on his face. Jimin isn’t surprised by his expression. It’s kind of an unwritten rule. They jerk each other off, give and receive _a lot_ of blowjobs, even things like fingering and rimming are totally on the table at any given point, but actual sex? Not really a line that seemed like it was getting crossed anytime soon. And maybe it’s wrong for the first time it happens to be presented in a ‘thank you’ sort of fashion, but honestly Jimin doesn’t quite have the balls to just ask for it without the excuse so here he is.

“Are you sure?” Taehyung asks, always the gentleman. Jimin just bites his lip and nods, sliding his hands up and over Taehyung’s shoulders. Taehyung grins like a shark. “Well, what if I want you to fuck me instead?”

Jimin’s eyebrows shoot up before a frown crosses his lips. “Well, I… it’s your thank you gift so I guess I could--”

“Jimin, I’m kidding,” Taehyung says, quickly cutting off Jimin’s nervous rambles. He hadn’t even realized his fingers had twisted nervously into the fabric of Taehyung’s tee shirt. “If you’re not comfortable with it, we won’t do it. It’s as simple as that.”

“It’s not that!” Jimin rushes to assure him. “It’s just… well, I’ve never done it before so I just don’t think I’m ready… And I don’t want our first time to be bad because I’m fumbling my way through it.”

There’s a pause that feels like eternity before Jimin feels Taehyung’s lips on his nose. “Gosh, Jiminie, that’s so _sweet_ and _cute_ , ugh I’m gonna die!” he exclaims, and wow, he’s really and truly an embarrassment.

Jimin covers his face with his hands but he’s laughing underneath. He stays that way until Taehyung tugs at his wrists, getting him to move his arms so he can nuzzle into the side of Jimin’s throat. “Okay, that’s enough jokes, I think, right? Ready for me to make you feel good?” Taehyung mumbles, lips brushing wetly against Jimin’s supple skin.

Jimin groans low in his throat. “You’re so embarrassing, oh my god.”

Taehyung crashes down on him like a wave then, obviously eager. His weight is firm and comforting, hips pushing Jimin’s down into the bed. Jimin hums, vocal chords buzzing against Taehyung’s lips as he latches onto Jimin’s throat, lips soft and wet, teeth sharp and strong.

His hands slides up underneath Jimin’s shirt, fingers skimming in a lightly ticklish manner that makes Jimin sigh softly. Taehyung’s mouth moves further down, tongue teasing at the dips of Jimin’s clavicle.

Despite appreciating Taehyung’s attentiveness to the sensitive skin of his neck, Jimin reaches up to tangle a hand in Taehyung’s hair, mumbling an encouragement for him to move faster, already feeling wound up as he lifts his hips to press himself up against Taehyung’s body.

Taehyung ignores him for a moment, not pulling back from his throat until Jimin’s sure a bright red hickey is blooming. It’ll be faded by morning but thinking about wearing Tae’s mark makes Jimin want to reach up and touch it.

Repressing the urge, he reaches his other hand towards Taehyung, balling his fist into the side of his shirt to pull him even closer, pushing his hips up once more.

Taehyung pulls back with a knowing grin, obviously giddy at Jimin’s impatience. He sits up even further, allowing Jimin to rise up enough to get both of their shirts off. When Taehyung leans in to kiss him again, Jimin stops him. “Fuck it, take the rest of your clothes off too,” he says, not wanting to waste more time.

Laughing, Taehyung stands up off the bed, pressing down on Jimin’s thighs to get him to let him get up fully. Jimin pouts because, yes he wants Tae to take off his pants but no, he that doesn’t mean he wants him to move away from him.

Once Taehyung’s standing naked, completely unabashed, he pins Jimin with a look that says, ‘well, you too,’ but Jimin just smiles up at him and wiggles a bit. With a roll of his eyes, Taehyung reaches forward, fingers working deftly at the button of Jimin’s jeans and then quickly tugging them down and off. At first, Taehyung had always whined about how hard it was to get Jimin’s “ridiculously tight” jeans off his body, but by now he’s grown used to it and he’s nearly a professional.

He doesn’t pull Jimin’s underwear down with them like he normally does, and Jimin glares at him weakly. “Don’t be a butt, Tae, just take them off and fuck me.”

“Wow, you’re so needy it’s unreal,” Taehyung comments, completely ignoring Jimin’s demand and placing his hand on top of Jimin’s half-hard cock through his boxers. His hips buck up, a whine getting caught in his throat. “Alright, alright, you big baby.” And _finally_ Jimin can feel Taehyung’s naked body up against his own as they settle back down, Jimin’s legs immediately wrapping around Taehyung’s waist.

“We can do a bunch of foreplay next time, I promise,” Jimin says, reaching out towards the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube. “For now, I just really want you to fuck me, yeah?”

Taehyung snorts but nods eagerly. “I’m gonna hold you to that, you know,” he says seriously, taking the tube from Jimin before settling back on his heels. Jimin’s thighs spread, legs falling open easily to allow Tae access to him. He shifts his hips up a little, letting Taehyung slide his thighs under his own so he’ll stay up and exposed.

Taehyung doesn’t wait any longer before slicking up his fingers, all notions of teasing gone as he presses the first finger in almost immediately. Jimin gasps and then exhales with a shudder, eyes fluttering as he relaxes into the comfortable feeling of Taehyung’s finger.

He’s a little hesitant to admit it, but there’s nothing quite like being fucked by Taehyung’s fingers. They’re vastly different from his own, all long and slender, and Taehyung has obviously done his research (or just had a _lot_ of practice) because he knows exactly how to move them efficiently and flawlessly.

Jimin reaches for Taehyung’s other hand, absently twining their fingers as Taehyung presses in a second finger, quick to prep Jimin, but not wanting to rush and hurt him.

Jimin stays relatively quiet as he starts to lose his breath, letting out the occasional moan when Taehyung’s fingers brush up near his prostate that he’s adamantly avoiding. As soon as he starts thrusting his hips up to meet Taehyung’s fingers, knuckling slapping wetly against his ass, Taehyung pulls his fingers out with a lewd sound.

Jimin’s eyes flicker back open as he feels Taehyung move away. He whines softly, but Taehyung shushes him. “I’m getting a condom,” he says from the bedside table, rifling through the drawer.

Giggling softly, Jimin rolls onto his stomach and reaches to tug at Taehyung’s arm. “I don’t keep condoms around because I don’t fuck people I don’t trust. I don’t like condoms,” he explains quickly.

Taehyung’s eyebrows raise a little but in the end he shrugs. “Alright, if you say so, I’m definitely not complaining.”

“How could you complain with an ass like this, ready to be fucked?” Jimin taunts, lifting his hips and swaying them back and forth.

Taehyung slaps his ass then and Jimin lets out a little yelp. He refuses to think about the dribble of precum that just came out of his twitching cock. They’ll talk about that later (or not).

“Turn back over,” Taehyung says, grasping at Jimin’s hip with one hand, the other slowly jerking his own cock, covering it with more lube.

Jimin looks at him over his shoulder. “Can’t we do it like this?” he asks, suddenly shy. He doesn’t want to look Taehyung in the face when they fuck, not at all. It’d be too easy to let Taehyung get soft on him, pamper him and fuck him nice and slow, if he’s looking at his face. It’d be too easy to forget that it’s just sex, that Taehyung’s just here to get his dick wet, that he thinks that’s all Jimin wants too. It’s best not to let himself get too caught up in the whole thing.

Taehyung doesn’t seem to mind the denial of his request, if the way Jimin can feel the head of his cock rubbing against his rim is anything to go by. “Are you ready? You’re comfortable?” he asks before going any further.

Heart nearly melting, Jimin shifts himself a bit, spreading his knees further so the tip of his cock just barely doesn’t touch the sheets and propping himself on his elbows; then he nods, not entirely trusting his voice.

The press of Taehyung’s cock makes Jimin tense up a bit at first, but he relaxes when he feels Taehyung’s hand, high up on his waist. It’s normally funny, the way Jimin’s waist is so small Taehyung’s hand wraps nearly a third of the way around it, but now it’s sexy and firm, and it’s so comforting that Jimin exhales a deep breath and the head of Taehyung’s cock slips right inside him.

The air comes back into his lungs swiftly in the form of a sharp gasp. He can hear Tae hum in satisfaction. Soon after he leans over and kisses the back of Jimin’s neck, whispering against his damp skin, “Relax. You’re doing well.”

And Jimin _is_ relaxed. It’s just… been a while. He lets his head drop to hang limply between his shoulders. A few deep breaths later, he can feel Taehyung’s hips against his ass and he can barely process just how _full_ he is.

Taehyung’s second hand joins the first and Jimin feels safe with them on his waist. “How are you doing?” Taehyung asks.

“Oh, me? I’m just-just peachy…” Jimin replies, trying to sound aloof but the breathiness of his voice gives him away.

Taehyung doesn’t laugh like Jimin expects, but he can sense the amusement nonetheless. The moment fades away as Taehyung pulls back slowly and then pushes back in just as carefully.

Jimin groans. The stretch is so foreign at this point. It’s been months since Jimin has done this with anyone. Sure, he knows how to fuck himself with a dildo, but there’s not anything that can quite compare to the real thing.

“You can go faster,” he says quietly. Taehyung hums in acknowledgement and then does as Jimin says. Only when Jimin starts fucking back into him does he quicken his pace even more, fingers gripping tight at Jimin to hold him in place. Jimin moans, low and loud, as he’s rendered immobile. “Harder, TaeTae,” he gasps out. Taehyung grunts and on his next thrust Jimin sees stars. “Jus’ like that.”

He begins to think that he’s going to have bruises on his skin where Taehyung holds him, maybe even on his ass where Taehyung’s sharp hip bones smack against him with every move. It’s good like this, being fucked so hard that he nearly forgets his name, feelings for the boy behind him long since buried in the back of his mind.

It seems like years that he’s there, sweaty body trapped between Taehyung and the sheets, being railed into the mattress. At some point, drops his shoulders down and lifts his hips a little more until Taehyung is hitting _just_ the right spot inside of him and he can muffle his moans into the fabric beneath him.

Eventually it’s more than he can bear, that delicious heat wound up inside him until he’s so ready to burst he’s prepared to start _begging_ Taehyung to touch him, make him come. But as it turns out, he doesn’t have to. Taehyung simply reaches around him, fingers curling around his cock in the most perfect way, jerking him sloppily as his pace falters.

Jimin picks his head up just so he can breathe and he can’t help but babble, “Yes, yes, thank you, thank you.”

Taehyung growls in his ear and then mumbles wetly against his skin. “‘M gonna come, Jiminie.”

“Inside,” Jimin barely manages to gasp.

Tipping his head back, Taehyung groans and with several more quick thrusts of his hips, he comes, stilling fully seated inside of Jimin. He grinds his hips forward, riding out his orgasm, but never once stops the movements of his hand.

Feeling the wet heat of Taehyung’s release inside of him, Jimin can’t help but clench and moan, embarrassingly high-pitched, as he reaches down to help Taehyung finish him off. When his climax comes, it’s with heaving breaths and shaking legs.

Jimin’s body sags when he’s done, letting himself drop into the mess on his sheets as Taehyung pulls out. His whole body is exhausted, thighs still twitching and hole fluttering as it tries to both keep Taehyung’s cum in and push it out at the same time.

Jimin doesn’t usually get _sleepy_ necessarily after sex, but he’s entirely boneless and doesn’t want to move at all. After a minute, he manages to roll himself onto his back only to find Taehyung missing from the room. Before his heart can drop, Taehyung is back and Jimin can hear the tub running in the bathroom.

Taehyung gives him a lopsided grin. “You look completely fucked out.”

Giggling lightly, Jimin shrugs cheekily. “Eh, it was alright.”

Taehyung just laughs, flopping onto his stomach beside Jimin. “I’m running the bath for you so you better get up soon if you don’t want it to overflow.”

“Tae!” Jimin lightly slaps his hand against Taehyung’s back. “But thank you.”

Taehyung just hums, resting his head on his folded arms and staring at Jimin intently. Jimin looks away quickly, before he can get lost in that look, and is thankful that his face is already flushed pink.

“Alright,” Jimin says, hopping up. He smacks Taehyung’s ass once. “Get up and I’ll grab the sheets. They’re gross and so are you so come wash up with me.”

Taehyung complies easily enough and the two of them strip the sheets together.

In the bath, Taehyung nuzzles the back of Jimin’s neck, mouthing over the marks he’d left earlier. His hands rest on the inside of Jimin’s thighs, fingertips grazing over skin. He holds him so delicately, and they don’t speak, simply trade kisses and moans of content when fingers dig into sore muscles. Taehyung washes his body with care and scratches at his scalp the way he knows Jimin likes when he washes his hair.

Jimin is so soft for the boy behind him. He wants to hold him just as gently, hold him and never let go. But it’s hard to say it out loud. Even now, the words are on the tip of his tongue, like they always are.

Jimin swallows the words, and he feels sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feels are hurt too, don't worry. Next chapter we'll have Jimin make some progress on dealing with his feelings. :)
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](https://untestedwaters-writes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
